This Kind Of Love
by tjngdevi
Summary: Keponakan baru Mingyu yang dibawa oleh istri muda kakaknya sangatlah menggoda! ia bahkan sudah bertekuk lutut hanya dalam beberapa saat. Tapi, perasaan ini.. tidak benar. Sedangkan sesuatu dibagian bawah milik Mingyu sudah mengeras. Tolong! Bagaimana ini? GS. MEANIE. Ni(e)CE ganti judul. chap UP!
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE :** This Kind of Love

 **GENRE :** Mature, Romance, Drama

 **LENGTH :** 1 of..

 **RATE :** M+

 **CAST :** Wonwoo (GS), Mingyu

 **DISCLAIMER :** semua tokoh punya YME, yang saya punya Cuma plot dan typo yang bertebaran di ff gaje ini. Jika ada kesamaan plot, nama tempat, dll. Itu semua murni Cuma kebetulan.

 **SYNOPSIS :** Keponakan baru Mingyu yang dibawa oleh istri muda kakaknya sangatlah menggoda! ia bahkan sudah bertekuk lutut hanya dalam beberapa saat. Tapi, perasaan ini.. tidak benar. Sedangkan sesuatu dibagian bawah milik Mingyu sudah mengeras. Tolong! Bagaimana ini? GS. MEANIE.

 **This is a Genderswith. Please just close the tabs if you don't like any of 'genderswitch'. Please do not bash. I was just write my wild imagination into this absurd ff** **please enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku memijat pangkal hidungku pelan, kepalaku terus terasa berdenyut bahkan setelah aku menenggak sebuah pil aspirin dan segelas air putih. Urusan di kantor tidak berjalan cukup baik dikarenakan krisis yang terjadi di negeri tirai bamboo, yang secara tidak langsung cukup mempengaruhi usahaku di kantor.

Kuletakkan kacamataku diatas meja dan menghela nafas pelan, kemudian akupun bergegas untuk pulang ke rumah karena berada di kantorpun akan percuma saja, sakit kepalaku tidak akan hilang. Jadi lebih baik aku pulang ke rumah, mandi, kemudian tidur.

Sesaat setelah sampai di rumah, aku menaikkan alisku heran, kenapa pintu rumah kami terbuka? Aku pun segera bergegas melangkahkan kaki memasuki rumahku yang megah dan alangkah terkejutnya aku, saat mendapati hyungku, Kim Seungcheol, telah kembali dari perjalanan panjangnya mengelilingi Asia Tenggara.

"eoh! Hyung! Kau sudah pulang!" sapaku pada hyungku yang lebih tua Sembilan tahun dariku.

Hyungku, Kim Seungcheol tadinya pergi selama tiga bulan untuk mengekspansi perusahaan kami yang bergerak di bidang teknologi dan transportasi, ia pergi mengelilingi Negara di Asia Tenggara. Namun entah mengapa, beberapa hari sebelum tiga bulan itu habis, ia berkata padaku bahwa ia akan memperpanjang visanya dan menetap di Negara yang disebut Indonesia, selama beberapa bulan tambahan.

"ah! Doengsaeng! Neo wasseo! Yeogi!" hyung melambaikan tangannya padaku untuk mendekat. Aku pun berjalan kearahnya dan memeluk tubuhnya. Yah, jujur saja, aku memang cukup merindukannya. Menjalankan perusahaan tanpa bantuannya cukup melelahkan meskipun di perusahaan, akulah CEO-nya.

Setelah kami bertukar sapa dan pelukan, hyung mengalihkan pandanganku dan memperlihatkan seorang wanita yang sedari tadi, tanpa kusadari ternyata berada disana.

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia kelihatan cantik, meski aku tahu, dari wajahnya bahwa ia sudah tidak muda lagi. Tapi tetap saja, ia masih tergolong cantik. Kulitnya sangat putih, bibirnya tipis, matanya memandang dengan sejuk seolah embun, rambutnya tidak terlalu panjang, namun entah mengapa cocok dengan figure wajahnya. Ia kelihatan seperti orang Korea.

"kenalkan, ini istriku, Yoon Jeonghan." Hyung memperkenalkan wanita itu padaku sebagai istrinya.

"annyeong hase- Mwo?!" pekikku kaget. Aku memandangi wajah hyungku meminta penjelasan, namun ia hanya terkekeh pelan. Ia menepuk bahuku, kemudian hanya mengerlingkan matanya pada wanita itu- yang ia sebut Jeonghan.

"annyeong haseyo, Mingyu-ssi. Nan, Yoon Jeonghan imnida. Aku sudah banyak mendengar tentangmu. Aku tahu ini terdengar sangat mendadak, namun itulah kenyataannya, aku dan Seungcheol sudah resmi menikah. Sebulan yang lalu." Ucap wanita itu dengan suara lembutnya, dan seolah kembali membuatku percaya, ia menaikkan tangan kirinya dan menunjukkan sesuatu yang berkilau, melingkar di jari manisnya.

"ka-kalian.. sudah menikah? Geundae, wae?" tanyaku bodoh. Aish, aku kikuk sekali. Aku menggaruk tengkukku canggung.

Seungcheol hyung memukul kepalaku dengan tangannya, ia mengomel dan berkata bahwa ia menikahi Jeonghan, tentu saja karena ia mencintai wanita itu.

"tapi hyung, kenapa terburu-buru sekali?" tanyaku pada Seungcheol hyung.

Ia hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan berkata,

"kalau kau sudah menemukan yang tepat, untuk apa menunggu terlalu lama?" dengan santainya sambil membuka majalah yang ada di coffee table.

 _What the._

Aku duduk disampingnya dan berbisik, berusaha agar wanita yang sedari tadi masih tersenyum itu tidak mendengar ucapan kami.

"apa kau sudah mengatakannya pada eomma? Bagaimana reaksinya jika tahu nanti?"

Seungcheol hyung hanya menyeringai. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah tersebut, ia berujar dengan santainya, "aku baru akan mengatakan ini pada eomma nanti. Kau tenang saja, lagipula Gyu-ya, pernikahanku ini akan membawa keuntungan bagi dirimu juga."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku bingung. Ini pernikahannya, kenapa aku yang diuntungkan?"

"eomma tidak akan merengekimu untuk menikah dan memberikannya cucu lagi, karena ia akan segera punya satu."ucap Seungcheol hyung santai.

Aku seketika langsung kaget. Jadi apakah ini alasannya terburu-buru menikahi Jeonghan? Karena wanita itu sudah mengandung?

Aku memukul pelan bahu Seungcheol hyung dan melotot padanya

"yak! Jadi karena itulah kau menikahinya?! Karena kau sudah mengahimilinya terlebih dulu?!" suaraku masih aku pelankan, aku tidak ingin Jeonghan mendengarnya dan membuat hati wanita itu tersinggung.

Seungcheol hyung hanya mendelikkan matanya padaku dan menggulung majalah yang ada di tangannya, kemudian memukul kepalaku agak keras.

"yak! Byuntae! Tentu saja tidak! Ah, sudahlah! Sulit bicara denganmu! pokoknya kau tenang saja! Aku sudah mengurus semuanya!"

Aku hanya mengusap kepalaku pelan. Pukulannya tidak main-main meskipun itu hanyalah majalah tipis.

"Hannie, kapan Wonwoo akan tiba?" tanya Seungcheol hyung tiba-tiba pada 'Hannie' yang sepertinya adalah panggilan sayang hyung pada Jeonghan.

Wanita itu melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya, ia kemudian mengambil ponsel dari tasnya dan berkata,

"seharusnya ia sudah sampai sekarang. Dimana anak itu?"

"mungkin terjebak macet. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Seoul, kan?" ucap Seungcheol hyung.

Siapa lagi itu Wonwoo? Apakah hyung ternyata menikahi seorang wanita lagi? Aish, benar-benar hyungku ini. ia tidak pernah berubah sejak SMA. Suka sekali memainkan hati perempuan.

"aku akan coba menghubunginya-"

"a-annyeong haseyo…"

Terdengar suara lembut seorang gadis, yang membuat kami semua menoleh dan menatap kehadiran gadis itu.

"ah! Wonwoo-ya! Kupikir ada apa, kenapa terlambat, eoh?" tanya Jeonghan sambil berlari berhamburan menuju gadis itu yang masih belum bisa kulihat jelas.

Seungcheol hyung juga berjalan menuju gadis itu, dan anehnya ia bertingkah sangat sopan didepan hyungku. Ia bahkan membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat.

"a-annyeong abeonim." Ucap gadis itu masih bisa kudengar lamat-lamat.

"aigoo, kenapa masih seformal itu? Panggil aku appa mulai sekarang, ne? aku hanya berbeda satu tahun dari ibumu." Seungcheol hyung berujar dengan nada suara bijak yang jarang kudengar saat bersamaku.

Dan- _WHAT?! Appa?!_ Gadis itu, gadis setinggi kurang lebih seratus tujuh puluh centi itu, anak Seungcheol hyung?

Ah, tunggu. Ia pasti anak Jeonghan dari pernikahan sebelumnya. Jadi, inikah maksud hyung bahwa eomma akan segera mendapatkan cucu? Seorang cucu perempuan?

"ah, sayang. Ayo perkenalkan dirimu pada samchon barumu." Ucap Jeonghan sambil menggandeng anak gadisnya mendekati sofa yang sedang kududuki.

"eum. Ayo perkenalkan dirimu pada samchon."

Mereka bertiga kini sudah berdiri didekat tempatku duduk. Kini aku bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas rupa anak gadis bawaan Jeonghan. Gadis itu, _kalau boleh jujur, sangat cantik._ Mungkin ia menuruni kecantikan ibunya. Tingginya diatas rata-rata perempuan biasa. Bibirnya tipis, matanya meskipun agak sipit, tetapi memancarkan sesuatu yang membuatku merasa selalu ingin menatapnya.

Pandanganku beralih turun menuju tubuhnya. Dimulai dari kakinya yang jenjang dan putih mulus, yang hanya ditutupi oleh rok yang mengembang imut diatas lututnya, kemudian pinggang dan pinggulnya yang berbentuk sangat indah, menyerupai gitar spanyol. Perutnya yang terlihat rata tanpa gundukan apapun, dan yang terakhir, _WOW!_

Aku kesulitan menelan ludahku saat melihat _assetnya._ Sesuatu milik perempuan yang paling kusukai kedua setelah, _ehm, sesuatu dibawah sana yang pasti terasa ketat._ Dadanya itu! Sangat luat biasa!

Meskipun gadis ini menggunakan sweater berwarna pink yang agak longgar, namun aku yakin, didalam sana ia menyembunyikan sebuah harta berharga yang belum pernah terjamah oleh siapapun, dan alangkah menyenangkannya, jika ia bisa menjadi yang pertama, yang merasakan itu semua.

Akhirnya setelah sadar dari lamunanku, aku berdiri dan berjalan mendekat padanya. Aku menjulurkan tangan, mengajak gadis ini untuk bersalaman. Iapun menyambut uluran tanganku disertai dengan senyum tipis yang meghiasi bibir ranum nya yang indah.

"annyeong." Sapaku singkat.

"a-annyeong haseyo samchon. Chae iremeun, Jeon Wonwoo imnida. Bangapseumnida." Aku masih menggenggam tangannya yang _SHIT!_ Terasa sangat lembut. Aku tidak yakin apakah ini tangan ataukah _payudara_. Karena, hey! Ini terasa sangat lembut dan kenyal.

Aku jadi berpikiran, jika tangannya saja selembut itu, bagaimana dengan _payudaranya?!_

Aku kemudian tersenyum. Meskipun tidak rela, aku melepaskan tangannya. Karena akan terlihat aneh jika aku terus menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

"hai, Wonwoo-ya. Aku boleh memanggilmu begitu? Aku adalah samchonmu, jadi tidak ada salahnya kita melepaskan formalitas disini." Tanyaku seolah aku membutuhkan persetujuannya, padahal aku akan tetap memanggilnya seperti itu, baik ia suka ataupun tidak.

Namun kemudian ia tersenyum lebar. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya imut dan itu membuatku ingin mengacak surai hitamnya yang panjang.

"Wonwoo-ya, namaku Kim Mingyu. Kau boleh memanggilku Mingyu, atau Gyu-samchon saja. Ah, berapa umurmu Wonwoo-ya?" tanyaku mulai penasaran akan segala hal tentang gadis ini.

"eum. Aku Sembilan belas, samchon."

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya, kupikir setidaknya, dengan tubuh seperti itu, ia akan berumur dua puluh. Woah, ia benar-benar gadis yang menggoda.

"aku tiga puluh tahun. Ah, apa kau akan melanjutkan pendidikanmu disini? Atau bagaimana?"

"euhm. Nan mollayo, tapi aku akan memasuki semester ketiga di perkuliahan jika aku meneruskannya disini." Jawab Wonwoo pelan, seolah tidak enak dengan Seungcheol hyung.

"eyy.. tentu saja kau akan melanjutkan pendidikanmu. Jika appamu ini tidak ingin menyekolahkanmu, biar aku saja yang melakukannya. Arraseo?" ucapku sambil sedikit melirik Seungcheol hyung yang menatapku malas. Aku terkekeh.

Setelah beberapa saat, kami akhirnya menyelesaikan pembicaraan kami dan membubarkan diri menuju kamar masing-masing. Aku akhirnya baru sadar kalau tadi aku pulang ke rumah lebih awal karena sakit kepala, dan kini sakit di kepalaku hilang.

Aku membanting diriku diatas ranjang king size milikku. Setelah melonggarkan dasi dan membuka kancing teratas, aku akhrinya merasa lebih relaks. Kantuk mulai melanda setelah beberapa saat aku mengosongkan pikiranku, sebenarnya tidak benar-benar kosong, karena aku entah mengapa, tidak bisa menghilangkan pikiranku tentang keponakan baruku itu. Dan kemudian aku jatuh terlelap.

.

.

.

Aku dibangunkan oleh Seungcheol hyung yang memintaku untuk pergi ke ruang makan untuk makan keluarga bersama. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dalam tujuh bulan, aku makan bersama kembali bersama Seungcheol hyung.

Dan pertama kalinya dalam beberapa tahun, aku melihat begitu banyak orang berkumpul di meja makan kami yang luas untuk makan malam bersama.

Seungcheol hyung duduk diujung meja, sebagai orang tertua disana, disisi kanannya tempatku duduk, sedangkan disisi kiri ada Jeonghan. Dan disebelah Jeonghan ada Wonwoo, _yang sedari tadi menyita perhatianku._

Gadis itu terlihat lebih casual dibanding sebelumnya. Ia terlihat sangat segar setelah mandi. Pakaiannya pun khas anak remaja sekali, namun aku masih belum bisa menghilangkan bayangan akan lekuk tubuhnya sejak tadi, meski ia menggunakan baju yang tertutup rapat tanpa memperlihatkan belahan dada sama sekali.

"gyu-ya, bagaimana menurutmu?" suara Seungcheol hyung tiba-tiba menyapa pendengaranku. Aku tergagap menjawab pertanyaannya. Sedari tadi aku tidak memperhatikan dan malah sibuk memandangi pemandangan indah diseberang sana.

"eum? Ah, ya. Ya . bagus. Aku ikut saja." Ucapku asal, namun Seungcheol terlihat kesal dengan jawabanku. Ia kemudian memarahiku agar aku kembali focus, dan kali ini aku benar-benar terfokus padanya.

"aku dan Jeonghan akan pergi ke Jepang untuk menemui eomma selama beberapa saat. Jadi kau disini, sekali lagi harus mengurus perusahaan seorang diri. Dan, aku meminta tolong padamu." Ucapan hyung menggantung, membuatku agak penasaran.

"apa itu?"

"aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk turut menjaga Wonwoo selama kami tidak berada di Seoul. Ia sudah lama tidak tinggal di Seoul, jadi kuharap kau mau membantunya disaat ia kesusahan. Bagaimana? Apa kau keberatan?" lanjut hyung.

Aku menatap wonwoo di seberangku. Ia menatapku takut-takut disertai senyuman seolah merasa sungkan.

 _Ah, lihat matanya dan senyumannya itu! SHIT! Apa ia benar-benar anak berumur 19 tahun? Kenapa aku merasa begini pada anak bocah?!_ Batinku meracau.

Aku tersenyum tipis kepada Wonwoo, kemudian bertanya pada Seungcheol hyung.

"berapa lama kalian akan berada di Jepang?"

"entahlah. Mungkin satu bulan. Mungkin juga dua." Jawab Seungcheol hyung acuh.

Aku membelalakkan mata. Hey! Itu terlalu lama hanya untuk ukuran orang yang meminta restu. Aku mengutarakan pendapatku, dan kemudian kata-kata seungcheol hyung membuatku bertambah kesal, karena ternyata itu ia lakukan sekaligus dengan masa _honeymoon_ nya.

"kapan kalian akan berangkat?" tanyaku mulai merasa ikhlas, lagipula, hey! Aku akan bersama dengan Wonwoo selama satu bulan tanpa adanya gangguan Seungcheol hyung! Itu patut disyukuri!

Seketika setelah hal tersebut melintas di pikiranku, aku segera memukul kepalaku sendiri. Satu bulan bersama Wonwoo tanpa gangguan? Apa maksudnya? Wonwoo adalah keponakanku, memangnya kenapa jika orang tuanya sedang tidak ada di tempat selama beberapa saat? Aku merasa bersalah, tidak seharusnya aku menganggap Wonwoo seperti aku menganggap gadis biasa lainnya. Ia adalah keluargaku kini. _Maafkan aku, Wonwoo-ya._

"minggu depan. Kami sudah mengurus semuanya."

"baiklah. Kalian pergilah. Nikmati honeymoon kalian. Aku juga berharap semoga eomma merestui pernikahan kalian. Soal Wonwoo, aku akan berusaha menjaganya. Don't worry." Aku berkata demikian dan tersenyum tulus, kemudian kami semua melanjutkan makan dengan tenang hingga makan malam usai.

.

.

.

Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu menyentuh tubuhku. Belaiannya sehalus kapas. Mengambang disepanjang tangan, kemudian bergerak perlahan menuju perutku.

Ah, kini usapannya beralih ke kening, alis, kemudian hidung dan bibirku. Ia mengusap dengan lembut dan hati-hati, seolah tidak ingin aku terbangun.

Aku juga bisa merasakan piyamaku yang tersingkap, karena kini belaian lembutnya menggelitik perutku. Ia menjalarkan tangannya kesepanjang perut, bergerak keatas menuju dada, dan kembali turun menuju bagian bawah milikku.

Ia mengelus dengan sangat lembut, sesuatu milikku dibagian bawah sana yang masih tertutupi celana. Ia membuatku bergerak gelisah, namun ia tidak juga menghentikkan gerakannya, dan alangkah kagetnya diriku saat mendapati kedua tangannya berada di karet celanaku, bersiap untuk menurunkannya!

Akhirnya aku tidak tinggal diam lagi. Aku dengan mata masih terpejam menggenggam kedua tangannya dan menarik tangan orang tersebut. Ia memekik pelan, suaranya terdengar lirih, kemudian aku membuka mataku dan nyaris jantungan saat mendapati keponakan baruku, Jeon Wonwoo-lah pelaku ini semua.

"Wonwoo-ya. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku saat memandangi matanya yang mengerjap gugup.

"ak-aku.."

"kenapa kau berada disini?"

Ia tidak juga menjawab perkataanku, hingga perbuatannya membuatku kaget.

Ia tiba-tiba saja memeluk leherku dengan kedua lengan kurusnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diperpotongan leherku.

"samchon. Aku…"

"apa samchon pernah merasakan saat samchon merasa tertarik pada seseorang yang baru pertama kali kau temui?" tanya Wonwoo kembali padaku. Kini matanya sudah memerah dan berkaca-kaca. Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti.

"kau sedang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, maksudmu?" tanyaku lagi.

"y-ya, mungkin itu kata-kata yang tepat." Ucapnya masih terbata-bata. Tangannya masih kupegang erat, sehingga ia hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya, malu menatapku.

"lalu kenapa kau lakukan ini? bukankah ini tidak ada hubungannya denganku?"

Wonwoo segera menatapku dan memandangku tajam. Ia menggigit bibirnya, kemudian terisak.

"hiks! Kau tidak mengerti!"

 _Ah, wae?!_

"orang yang kusukai pada pandangan pertama itu, samchon!" ujar Wonwoo penuh penekanan, membuatku nyaris menjatuhkan rahang.

 _Hell, yang benar saja. Jadi sekarang begini cara anak perempuan menyatakan cinta pada pria? Dengan masuk ke kamar mereka, kemudian berusaha untuk menyetubuhi mereka?!_

"W-wonwoo ya… geundae wae? Kau masih muda, cantik, kenapa menyukai samchon? Umur kita berbeda jauh, kau tidak takut dimarahi ibumu?" ucapku berusaha membuatnya sadar, bahwa yang ia lakukan ini salah.

"aku tidak takut, samchon! Aku menyukai samchon! Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menyukai seseorang, dan aku harap samchon tidak mengecewakanku!"

Aku dilemma. Seorang anak perempuan yang bahkan baru saja menyelesaikan masa pubernya mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaiku, pria berusia tiga puluh tahun, yang seharusnya sudah berkeluarga?!

"tapi kita adalah keluarga, Wonwoo-ya. Tidakkah kau pikir ini salah?"

"aniya, samchon! Kita bukan keluarga sedarah! Ayahku adalah seorang Jeon, dan kau adalah seorang Kim! Dimana letak salahnya?! Aku menyukaimu, samchon.." wonwoo kini menangis sungguhan. Ia menangis sesengukan sambil terus memeluk leherku erat.

Aku yang pada dasarnya tidak tega. Akhirnya membalas memeluk gadis itu. Aku meletakkan kepalanya didadaku agar ia merasa nyaman dan mengelus surainya.

Setelah beberapa saat melakukan itu, tangisannya berhenti. Kupikir ia sudah lebih tenang, namun ternyata ia malah menarik wajahku, dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku.

Aku terdiam, tidak membalas ciumannya. Awalnya gadis itu hanya mengecup, namun lama kelamaan ia mulai melumat lembut bibirku. Aku bisa merasakan tekstur bibirnya. Terasa sangat lembut dan beraroma strawberry. _Apakah ia memakai lipgloss dulu sebelum kemari?_

Aku terbuai ciumannya. Ia adalah pencium yang handal untuk ukuran anak berusia Sembilan belas tahun. Aku akhirnya memjamkan mata dan mulai membalas. Ah, tidak. Aku bahkan mulai berganti, mendominasi ciuman ini. aku memasukan lidahku kedalam mulutnya, berusaha berperang lidah dengan dirinya.

Aku mengeksplor seluruh bagian dalam mulutnya, kami bertukar saliva hingga entah saliva siapa yang sudah menetes di dagu Wonwoo.

Ia memukul bahuku pelan, pertanda bahwa ia hampir kehabisan nafas, maka akupun melepaskannya.

Ia terengah-engah, wajahnya memerah hingga ke kuping, namun ia tersenyum sangat cantik. Setelah berhasil menstabilkan nafasnya, ia kembali memegang wajahku dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian terduduk dipangkuanku diatas ranjang.

Ia menempelkan keningnya dengan keningku, kemudian berucap lirih "ini semua tidak salah. Ini normal. Kau pria, dan aku wanita. Kita sedang dimabuk cinta. Tidak ada yang salah dan benar dalam cinta. Yang ada hanya kau dan aku. Jangan anggap aku anak kecil, karena aku sudah lebih dari tahu bahwa kau selalu menginginkanku."

Ia mengecupi kening, kemudian mata, hidung, bibir, hingga menjalar ke rahangku. Ia bahkan berani menggigit cuping telingaku, dan menjalankan kecupannya disepanjang leherku. Kecupannya terasa basah, membuatku menggeliat. Ia terkekeh, kemudian sedikit menjilat leherku, tempat dimana ia mengecup sebelumnya.

Ia menciumi tulang selangkaku, mengatakan bahwa ia sangat menyukai hal tersebut. Tangannya bergerak nakal menuju perutku yang berbentuk kotak-kotak. Ia menjalarkan tangannya didalam piyamaku. Dengan iseng ia mengusap lembut putting dadaku, membuatku sedikit melenguh, dan hal itu membuatnya tersenyum puas.

Ia akhirnya berani untuk membuka piyamaku, dan aku bodohnya diam saja. Ia seperti terpana melihat perutku yang terlihat kencang. Ia bahkan menunduk dan mencium salah satu bentuk otot perutku disana. Ciumannya terus bergerak hingga ke dadaku.

Ia mengecup sekali putting kiri dadaku, dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang kanan. Nafasku memburu, ia tahu bahwa ia sudah menang, namun aku sekali lagi, Menahan gerakan selanjutnya, seolah berkata bahwa yang sedang ia lakukan ini tidaklah benar.

"jangan munafik begitu."

Wonwoo menggerakan bokongnya yang sedang menduduki sesuatu, dan aku tidak bisa menahan desahanku saat gundukan milikku menggesek bokongnya yang hanya dilapisi celana tidur yang tipis.

"sesuatu disini mengatakan bahwa kau menginginkannya, benar?" ucap Wonwoo terus menggesekkan bokongnya dengan penisku yang mulai tegang didalam sana. Ia menyeringai senang, seolah menang.

 _SHIT!_ Akan kubuktikan siapa yang menang disini.

Akhirnya aku bertekad untuk melepaskan cincin yang berada di atas kepalaku dan menggantinya dengan tanduk berwarna merah.

Aku dalam sekali hentakan, menggulingkan tubuh Wonwoo kesamping, kemudian menindih tubuhnya.

Ia tertawa geli melihat wajahku yang sudah memerah dan sedikit berkeringat. Ia menyeka keringatku, dan mengecup bibirku.

"sudah selesai munafiknya?" akhirnya demi menutup mulutnya, kusumpalkan lidahku kedalam mulutnya, berusaha merogoh sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui apa, melumat bibirnya seolah ia adalah sari madu ternikmat.

Dan setelah puas, kuturunkan ciumanku menuju leher jenjangnya yang terekspos jelas. Memberikan banyak tanda disana, dan tidak peduli jika besok ia akan kesulitan menutupinya.

Aku menciumi tulang selangkanya yang sedikit mengintip dari kerah piyama yang ia kenakan, namun tidak merasa cukup, aku akhirnya membuka dua kancing teratas piyamanya.

Hanya membuka dua kancing, dan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas belahan dadanya yang mulus, indah menggoda. merasa tidak sabar lagi melihat keseluruhan tubuh molek miliki gadisku ini, aku akhirnya mencengkeram erat piyamanya, dan merobek seluruh kancing yang terpasang disana, hingga piyama itu terbuka sempurna.

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahku yang seperti kesetanan. Ia bahkan terkekeh gelid an mengelus pelan pipiku.

Aku meneguk ludahku susah payah. Dibawah sana, tubuh Wonwoo tergolek dengan pasrahnya didalam kungkungan lenganku. Tubuh mulusnya berwarna putih susu, tanpa noda dan cacat sama sekali. Kedua buah dadanya dibungkus bra berwarna hitam berenda. Kedua payudara Wonwoo bahkan seolah tumpah karena tidak mampu ditampung oleh bra hitam itu.

Tidak mau repot mencari pengait bra-nya, kuputuskan agar menarik kedua cup bra tersebut kebawah, sehingga payudaranya tertekan keatas.

Aku tidak hentinya merasa kagum. Payudara Wonwoo sangat indah. Berbentuk bulat sempurna dengan puting yang berukuran pas berwarna merah agak gelap. Ukurannya juga tidak main-main. Tanganku bahkan tidak bisa menggenggam buah dadanya.

Aku menyentuh dada Wonwoo dengan pelan, merasakan dengan segenap jiwa bagaimana rasanya payudara seorang gadis perawan berusia Sembilan belas tahun. Dan rasanya fantastis. Milik Wonwoo benar-benar halus, lembut, hangat, dan kenyal.

Aku mulai meremas kedua oayudaranya dengan gemas, yang kemudian menghasilkan desahan tidak karuan dari belah bibir Wonwoo. Ia menyukainya, bahkan ia menggunakan tangannya sendiri, memintaku untuk meremas dadanya lebih dari yang kulakukan.

Aku menghirup aroma payudara Wonwoo, dan bisa merasakan aroma bedak bayi yang menguar, membuatku merasa semakin gemas. Aku akhirnya menjilatnya perlahan, membuat gadis itu mendesah dan melenguh.

Aku menjilat dan terus menjilat, berawal dari gerakan pelan dan lambat, hingga gerakan kasar.

"aahh.. akkhh.. ahh.."

"aahh.. akkhh.. auhmm…" desahannya semakin menggila saat aku menjepit putingnya dengan belah bibirku, kemudian melepaskannya dengan kasar. Ia benar-benar menyukai semua perlakuan apapun yang kulakukan padanya.

Kemudian aku menghisap puting susunya seolah aku adalah bayi yang kehausan. _Ah, tidak._ Seolah aku adalah pria yang sedang kesetanan. Kasar dan cepat. aku terus menghisap, sedangkan sebelahnya lagi kuremas dengan keras. Lagi-lagi, ia mendesah dan melenguh, terkadang juga merintih.

"aahhh.. akkhh… aahhh.."

"aahh.. samchon… ahh.. jebalhh.."

Merasa bosan dengan payudaranya, aku beralih mencium perut rampingnya. Lidahku kumainkan disekitar pusarnya, dan ia menggeliat kegelian. Aku terus beralih turun, hingga sampai pada karet celana piyamanya.

Aku menarik celananya sekaligus hingga terbuka, dan menyisakan selembar celana dalam berwarna hitam yang sudah tidak berguna lagi fungsinya, karena celana itu sudah benar-benar basah akibat cairan yang terus mengalir dari kewanitaan Wonwoo.

Aku akhirnya turut menarik celana tersebut, dan dapat kusaksikan benang-benang dari cairan di bagian kewanitaannya pada celana dalan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo benar-benar sudah tergeletak pasrah diatas ranjangku. Ia sudah benar-benar naked, dan aku sudah merasa terlalu tanggung untuk berhenti, hingga aku bertekad untuk menyelesaikan ini semua.

Aku memposisikan diriku didepan kaki Wonwoo, dan kemudian membuka paha gadis itu lebar-lebar. Kewanitaannya benar-benar membuatku takjub. Ia benar-benar merawat dirinya dengan baik.

Kewanitaannya hanya tertutupi sedikit bulu halus, warnanya putih dengan bagian dalam berwarna pink gelap, aromanya juga memabukkan.

Kujulurkan lidahku untuk membelai kewanitaan Wonwoo. Ia segera terkesiap kaget. Ia berusaha untuk menutup kembali pahanya, namun segera kutahan.

"hey, kau yang memulai ini, ingat?"

Ia hanya mengigit bibirnya gugup, kemudian menganggukan kepalanya pelan, dan bergerak kembali membuka pahanya, bahkan lebih lebar dari yang sebelumnya kulakukan.

Aku terus bergerak menjjilat. Dari atas kebawah, terus seperti itu berulang-ulang, kemudian masuk kedalam lubang surgawinya, hanya untuk menggoda sesuatu didalam sana yang sudah membengkak sebesar kacang.

"aahhn! Aaahhhh.. ahh.. ahh" desah Wonwoo saat kugoda klitorisnya. Aku terus menjulurkan lidahku, mengeksplor seluruh bagian dalam kewanitaannya hingga ketempat yang mampu ku jangkau.

"aahhh.. ahh.. samchonh.. akuhh.. ada yang mau.. keluarrhh… akhhh.." racau Wonwoo saat ia rasakan orgasme pertamanya hampir sampai. Aku menyeringai. Semakin kupercepat gerakan lidahku, dan saat kurasakan kedutan di kewanitaannya semakin intens, aku berhenti. Membuat Wonwoo yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya menatapku kesal.

"samchonh.. kenapa berhenti..?" tanya nya lirih. Sungguh, keadaan Wonwoo sekarang benar-benar siap untuk kusetubuhi.

"karena kau belum memuaskan milikku, sayang" aku menarik lengannya dan membantu bangun, kini ia terduduk di ranjangku, dan memperhatikan dengan wajahnya yang sayu, aku yang sedang membuka celana.

Aku membuka celana dalamku dengan perlahan, sengaja menggodanya. Dan ia terlihat membelalak saat melihat penis kesayanganku langsung mengacung tegak setelah aku membuka seluruh celanaku.

"s-samchon… itu.. besar.." lirih Wonwoo tidak juga berhenti memperhatikan penisku.

Aku merasa sangat bangga. Ini bukan pertama kalinya penisku disebut besar oleh seorang gadis, namun tetap saja, jika Wonwoo yang mengatakannya, aku merasa kejantananku meningkat hingga ratusan kali lipat.

Aku menyeringai menatap Wonwoo. Kubelai wajahnya dengan tangan kananku, kemudian tangan kiriku kugunakan untuk menuntun tangannya agar ia menggenggam penisku, _yang ternyata tidak sanggup ia genggam dengan sebelah tangannya_.

"ya, sayang. Dan kau akan puas." Aku menarik tangan Wonwoo dan memintanya untuk bersimpuh dilantai. Kemudian ia bergerak dengan instingnya, menggenggam penisku dengan kedua tangannya. Penisku yang mengacung tegak dan berwarna merah kecoklatan membuatnya kagum. Ia bahkan dengan gemasmenyentuh dengan ujung jarinya, kepala penisku yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan precum.

"sayang, jangan hanya dipegang dan dilihat. Coba kau rasakan, ne?" ucapku memintanya untuk mengulum penisku.

Ia kelihatan kebingungan, namun kemudian ia mengecupi batang penisku hingga ke pangkalnya, membuatku kegelian, ia juga mengecupi kepala penisku yang sudah basah, serta kedua bola kembar milikku.

Akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya, berusaha menyesuaikan ukurannya dengan milikku. Mulutnya bahkan hanya mampu menampung sepertiga ukuran penisku kedalam mulutnya, sehingga ia harus menggenggam sisanya dengan kedua tangan.

Karena belum terbiasa, ia hanya bisa bergerak lambat didalam sana, membuatku merasa gemas dan tidak sabar, sehingga aku menahan kepala serta pundaknya, dan mulai memperkosa mulutnya.

"aaahhh.. ya, sayang… benar begitu…"

"hhss.. akh, kau pintar sekali." Aku terus mendesah saat merasakan penisku menubruk sesuatu yang hangat dan sempit disana. Aku juga tidak hentinya menggerakan pinggulku untuk terus menyodok mulutnya.

Wonwoo kelihatan kepayahan, ia terlihat mual dan air matanya menetes, namun aku masih merasa diatas langit, sehingga sulit bagiku untuk menghentikan ini semua.

Setelah beberapa sodokan pada mulutnya, aku merasa ingin klimaks. Akhirnya karena tidak ingin mengeluarkan sperma secara sia-sia, aku mengeluarkan penisku dari mulut Wonwoo.

Ia langsung terbatuk, namun aku mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut, sehingga ia kembali merasa nyaman.

Aku tidak sabar ke permainan inti, jadi aku segera mendorong tubuhnya keatas ranjang dan menindih Wonwoo. Aku menggesekkan penisku didepan kewanitaannya yang sudah sangat basah dan licin. Kembali lagi, Wonwoo merasa terangsang. Ia membuka pahanya lebih lebar dari yang aku lakukan, sehingga itu memudahkanku.

"aaahhh.. samchon.. jebalhh.. jangan goda aku.."

"heum? Waeyo?" aku masih terus saja menggesek.

"aahhh.. please…." Mohon Wonwoo dengan matanya yang sayu. Ia bahkan meremas sendiri payudaranya karena tidak kuat meraskan kenikmatan ini.

"apa yang kau inginkan, Wonwoo-ya? Katakana pada samchon."

"aahhh.. samchon, please… setubuhi aku, de-dengan p-penismu.." pinta Wonwoo lagi. Kali ini Mingyu sudah benar-benar menang. Ia menyeringai puas. Kemudian bersiap untuk memasuki Wonwoo.

"baiklah, samchon akan masuk. Kau tahan,ya. Ini akan sakit sebentar, tapi setelahnya pasti nikmat." Ucapku sambil terus mempersiapkan diri memasuki Wonwoo yang masih sempit.

"eum.."

Aku mulai memasukan kepala penisku kedalam lubang kewanitaan Wonwoo, namun rasanya sulit. Selain lubang Wonwoo yang masih sempit, penisku memang terlalu besar, sehingga aku harus melakukannya dengan sedikit paksa.

"Wonwoo-ya, samchon akan memasukkannya dalam sekali hentak, kau tahan, ya. Ini, peluk leherku." Aku memposisikan lengan Wonwoo untuk memeluk leherku.

Dan aku mulai memasukkan penisku dalam lubang kewanitaan Wonwoo. Aku memasukannya dalam sekali hentak, membuat gadis itu menjerit sangat kencang. Ia bahkan memukuli pundakku karena merasa kesakitan. Ia menangis dan terisak, membuatku tidak tega.

"aaaakkh! Akkh! S-sakit, samchon….! Akh, kumohon keluarkan…!"

"hiks.. sakit sekali… hiks.." tangis Wonwoo seolah ia menyesali ini semua. Namun apa mau dikata, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Selaput daranya pun sudah kusobek.

"cup cup cup… tenang, ya…" aku terus memeluknya erat, sambil mengecupi kening dan bibirnya agar ia merasa nyaman, dan itu tidak membutuhkan waktu lama karena setelahnya, ia memintaku untuk bergerak.

"kau yakin aku sudah boleh bergerak? Tidak sakit lagi?" tanyaku pada Wonwoo yang masih berusaha mengatur mimic wajah kesakitannya.

"eum. Tapi tolong lakukan dengan pelan."

"geurae."

Aku mulai memompa, menggenjot lubangnya dengan perlahan di awal. Setiap aku bergerak, wajah Wonwoo menunjukkan bahwa ia masih kesakitan, namun ia tidak ingin memperlihatkannya padaku. Jadi aku hanya benar-benar bisa bergerak sepelan mungkin agar ia tidak terlalu kesakitan.

Aku menggerakkan pinggulku pelan, hingga ia mendesah dan berkata padaku untuk bergerak lebih cepat.

"aaahh.. aahh.. samchonhh.. fasterrh.."

Aku mulai menaikkan intensitas sodokanku. Gerakan kami mulai seirama. Saat aku menarik keluar, piggul Wonwoo juga turut bergerak mundur, dan saat aku kembali masuk, ia bergerak maju. Sehingga kami bisa merasakan sensasi kulit kelamin kami bertubrukan.

"aahhh… ahhh.. aahh.."

"aaagh.. aghh.. hhss.."

Tidak hanya Wonwoo yang mendesah gila-gilaan. Akupun begitu. Hanya saja aku lebih banyak mendesis dan menggeram daripada mendesah.

Lubang Wonwoo benar-benar sempit. Dan penisku terasa benar-benar seperti dijepit. Namun itu nikmat. Milik Wonwoo seolah memijatnya, dengan halus, lembut, dan hangat.

Aku bersumpah, vagina Wonwoo adalah yang paling nikmat yang pernah kurasakan selama tiga puluh tahun hidupku. Dan aku bersumpah, ini tidak akan menjadi terakhir kalinya kami melakukan ini. jikalau ia tidak menginginkan ini lagi, aku yang akan memaksanya, kalau perlu menyetubuhinya.

Aku terus menyodok lubang kewanitaan Wonwoo secara brutal. Ia juga terus-terusan mendesah keenakan. Aku bisa merasakan vaginanya berdenyut nikmat, semakin membuat penisku terasa seperti dihisap.

 _SHIT!_

"aahhh… samchon.. aahh.. akuh.. mau keluarhh…"

"aagh.. chakkan! Lakukan agh.. bersamahh.." aku juga merasa bahwa sebentar lagi aku akan mencapai klimaks.

Aku terus mendorong, terus menyodok bagian yang sama sejak tadi, titik manis Wonwoo yang membuatnya gila tidak karuan. Gadis itu kini bahkan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggangku, dan terus-terusan mendesah seolah tiada hari esok.

"aah.. aahh.. aku tidakkh.. kuat lagihh.."

Wonwoo kemudian orgasme setelah orgasme pertamanya tadi kugagalkan. Ini pasti orgasme pertamanya dalam hidup, karena ia terlihat sangat menikmatinya.

Beberapa tusukan kemudian, aku seperti akan mengikuti langkah Wonwoo untuk menjemput klimaks ku. Penisku terasa sangat tegang dan berat, seperti akan memuntahkan sesuatu. Aku mengeluarkannya dari lubang kewanitaan Wonwoo, kemudian mengocoknya dengan tanganku sendiri.

Penisku akhirnya benar-benar mengeluarkan benihnya. Spermaku tumpah ditanganku, membuat seluruh tanganku terasa basah dan lengket, membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

Akupun mengerjapkan mataku, menatap tanganku yang penuh sperma.

Dan saat itu aku baru sadar, kalau aku baru saja mimpi basah.

 **TBC**

 **Oh my god. Apa yang baru aja aku tulis? Tidaaaaakkkkkkkk…!**

 **Kebejatanku semakin menjadi-jadi. Maafkan aku yatuhannnnn….**

 **Ff ini ga ter-inspired dari mana-mana. Lagi pengen aja bikin full NC, dan semoga ini tidak mengecewakan karena aku mulai ngetik ini jam 12 dan selesai jam 2.41. Cuma beberapa jam demi menuntaskan ide yang tiba-tiba saja lewat dan meminta untuk dituangkan kedalam sebuah ff nista nan gaje.**

 **Review juseyoo….**


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE :** This Kind Of Love

 **GENRE :** Drama, Romance,

 **LENGTH :** 2 of…

 **RATE :** M+

 **CAST :** Wonwoo (GS), Mingyu

 **DISCLAIMER :** semua tokoh punya YME, yang saya punya Cuma plot dan typo yang bertebaran di ff gaje ini. Jika ada kesamaan plot, nama tempat, dll. Itu semua murni Cuma kebetulan.

 **SYNOPSIS :**

 **This is a Genderswith. Please just close the tabs if you don't like any of 'genderswitch'. Please do not bash. I was just write my wild imagination into this absurd ff** **please enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuhempaskan seimut yang masih membalut tubuh bagian bawahku dengan kasar. Disana bisa kulihat, bagian tubuhku yang paling penting sedang berdiri dengan tegaknya. Dan bisa kurasakan juga kain yang membungkus 'adik' milikku ini terasa basah.

 _Shit, man! I've got a wet dream!_

Kugaruk dengan kasar kulit kepalaku sampai rasanya rambutku hampir rontok. Aku mengalami mimpi basah! _Hell, man._

Aku bukan lagi anak laki-laki usia remaja belasan tahun yang baru puber dan mengalami mimpi basah! Terlebih, aku tidak pernah mengalami yang separah ini.

Aku juga tidak pernah merasa kesulitan untuk menyalurkan hasrat ingin bercintaku sebelumnya. Bukannya sombong, tapi mantan pacarku itu berjejer. Mereka akan dengan senang hati melebarkan paha mereka demi menyambut kedatanganku.

Tapi itu semua bukanlah hal yang terlalu membuatku khawatir ataupun malu.

Yang sesungguhnya meresahkan hatiku adalah, aku bermimpi basah, dan memimpikan keponakan baruku yang bahkan baru berumur Sembilan belas tahun! Yang bahkan baru saja kukenal sehari yang lalu!

Betapa bejatnya diriku.

Meski jarum jam baru menunjukkan pukul lima dini hari, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk sekedar menyegarkan tubuh, agar adik kecil dibawah ini bisa kembali tertidur.

Dan setelah sedikit merapikan keadaan, mungkin aku akan jogging untuk menyegarkan pikiran. Menghilangkan sisa-sisa kebejatan dalam otakku yang sudah somplak ini. aku juga mungkin akan segera kabur ke kantor setelah jogging. Jangan sampai aku bertemu gadis itu untuk sekarang. Jeon Wonwoo.

 _Yah, jangan sampai aku menemuinya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"eoh? Samchon? Annyeong haseyo.." sapa suara lembut yang membelai telingaku, namun tak ayal membuatku cukup kaget juga dengan suara itu, karena pasalnya didalam rumah yang masih gelap ini, para penghuninya masih tertidur lelap.

Kupikir adalah seorang hantu yang menyapaku. Namun saat kualihkan pandanganku, diseberang kamarku terdapat seorang gadis cantik yang sedang mengikat rambut panjangnya, membuat leher jenjangnya terekspos jelas.

 _Shit, look at that neck! Betapa indahnya kalau aku bisa membuat beberapa tanda kemerahan disana._

Seperti alarm pertanda kebakaran yang menyala didalam otakku, segera kugelengkan kepalaku atas pemikiran tersebut. Ckck, sekali bajingan tetap saja bajingan.

Aku berusaha terlihat se-cool mungkin dihadapannya, terlebih juga karena aku sebisa mungkin ingin menjaga jarak dengan gadis ini. aku tidak ingin membuat kekacauan di keluarga ini. sehingga aku hanya sedikit berdeham dan menaikkan sedikit sudut bibirku untuk menyapanya.

"eum."

"ah, samchon ingin jogging juga? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama-sama?" tanya Wonwoo lagi.

 _Dia tahu darimana aku ingin pergi jogging?_

 _Ah, betapa bodohnya._

aku sudah mengenakan sepatu keds, celana training, serta jaket _windbreaker_ ku, itu adalah seragam wajib setiap orang yang ingin jogging. Jadi tanpa perlu diberi tahu, gadis itu pasti sudah menyimpulkan demikian.

Seketika itu juga baru saja kusadari. Ia juga mengenakan jenis pakaian yang serupa. Hanya saja ia menggunakan kaus berwarna putih sebagai pengganti jaket. Serta celana training berwarna hijau tosca.

Sesungguhnya aku ingin menolak ajakannya, sungguh. Atau bisa saja aku bilang bahwa aku tidak jadi jogging karena hampir terlambat pergi ke kantor. Tapi alasan itu sangatlah tidak relevan. Sekarang baru pukul lima lewat lima belas menit. Siapa yang pergi ke kantor sepagi itu?

Akhirnya dengan sangat berat hati dan perdebatan otak yang cukup rumit, kusanggupi ajakannya.

"woah, benarkah samchon mau? Kalau begitu, boleh aku minta tolong sekalian? Aku ingin mengenal lebih dalam daerah ini. bisa samchon bawa aku berkeliling?" tanya keponakanku, Wonwoo dengan senyuman yang _ehm, benar-benar manis._

Aku menghela nafas pelan. Kenapa sulit sekali menolak ajakan gadis kecil ini? kemudian aku berjalan lebih dulu dan akhirnya memberikan instruksi padanya untuk mengikutiku.

Ia berjalan pelan dibelakangku. Aku tahu dari suara langkah kakinya ia terdengar sedikit ragu untuk menyamakan langkah denganku. Ia juga terkadang seperti orang gugup yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi selalu tidak jadi. Ia canggung.

Aku juga sesungguhnya tidak suka suasana seperti ini. aku bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa menjaga image dengan baik. aku lebih suka menjadi apa adanya, biarlah mereka menilaiku sesuai dengan sebenarnya.

Sehingga saat tiba-tiba kuhentikan langkahku, ia yang sepertinya sedang berjalan sambil melamun menabrak punggungku.

Aku berbalik dan menatap matanya dalam. Aku tahu dari gelagatnya, ia merasa gugup. Sangat canggung, mungkin juga sungkan. Tapi aku sudah bertekad untuk mengubah ini. sebisa mungkin, aku ingin ia merasa nyaman berada didekatku, _dalam artian yang baik._

"ayo kita lomba." Kataku memecah kecanggungan.

"eh?" tanyanya bingung. Ia memerjapkan matanya yang agak sipit dengan lucu, membuatku sangat gemas.

"eum. Kau lihat pohon palem yang disana itu? Itu adalah finishnya. Siapa yang lebih dulu mencapai finish, bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang di inginkan dari yang kalah. Apapun itu." Kataku sambil memegang kedua lengannya.

Ia terlihat ragu. Ia menggigit bibirnya sambil terus memandangi pohon palem yang kujadikan finish line. Mungkin ia sedang menghitung berapa jarak dari tempat kami berpijak hingga kesana.

Hingga akhirnya Wonwoo tersenyum dan kemudian mengangguk semangat.

"call!"

"geurae. Mari kita mulai."

Aku dan Wonwoo bersiap untuk memulai lomba lari dadakan kami. Dimulai dari start jongkok yang dipandu oleh aba-aba mulutku, kemudian kami berlari.

Ia berlari dengan sangat gesit, seolah sedang dikejar anjing, sedangkan aku berlari dengan seadanya tenagaku saja.

Yah, tentu saja stamina kami sudah berbeda. Aku tentu tidak akan mau membuang tenagaku percuma hanya demi pertandingan tidak jelas seperti ini.

Lagipula memang dari awal aku sudah bertekad untuk mengalah, jadi tanpa perlu bersusah payah aku berlari, memang sudah pasti Wonwoo-lah yang menang.

Aku berlari kecil dibelakangnya, yang kemudian membuatku menyesal setengah mati.

Dari belakang aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bokongnya yang bergerak naik turun akibat berlari. Celana training berwarna hijau tosca itu tidak terlalu berfungsi untuk menutupi, terlebih saat aku bisa melihat dengan jelas garis celana dalamnya yang ada di bokong gadis itu.

 _Shit, membuatku kembali mengingat mimpi sialan itu._

Saat masih berlari kecil, aku tidak sadar bahwa Wonwoo kini sudah sampai pada garis finish yang ditentukan. Ia menang. Sehingga ia tertawa puas sambil berkacak pinggang.

"hahaha, samchon! Aku menang!" teriaknya berusaha memberi tahuku. Sebenarnya aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, namun aku berpura-pura tidak bisa mendengarnya, sehingga aku menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke tempatku berdiri sambil melambaikan tanganku dan mengacungkan jempol.

 _Double shit, triple shit, holy shit!_

Wonwoo kembali ke tempatku berpijak dengan berlari, _lagi._ Sehingga itu membuatku kini bisa melihat dengan jelas tubuh bagian depannya.

Ingin rasanya aku memalingkan wajah, namun tidak bisa. Ingin menutup mata? Rasanya sayang.

Karena kini yang sedang kuhadapi adalah pemandangan sepasang payudara milik gadis Sembilan belas tahun- Wonwoo yang sedang mengayun dengan indahnya akibat berlari!

Aku meneguk ludahku dengan kasar. Ah, sehabis ini mungkin aku perlu mengajaknya untuk berbelanja, membeli sebuah _sport bra,_ mungkin?

Pemandangan Wonwoo yang berlari kearahku terasa sangat lambat seperti di slow motion, aku juga seakan tersihir karena selalu memperhatikan satu titik yang sama, yaitu dadanya. _Dasar bajingan._

Hingga akhirnya ia sampai dihadapanku, ia terengah-engah akibat terus berlari. Dahi serta pelipisnya bercucuran keringat, yang mana menurutku sangat seksi, hingga kembali. Aku teringat mimpi sialan semalam.

"haah.. haah.. samchon.. aku menang." Ujar Wonwoo sambil menarik nafasya. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah polos gadis ini.

"eum. Majjayo. Kau mau meminta apa, Wonwoo-ya?" tanyaku dengan memandang penuh minat gadis ini. ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, berusaha memikirkan hal yang paling ia inginkan saat ini, sehingga bisa ia minta padaku.

"ah! Apakah samchon sibuk?"

"tergantung. Wae?"

"eum, samchon. Ini satu permintaanku. Jika nanti samchon sedang tidak sibuk, apa samchon keberatan untuk mengajakku berkeliling kota Seoul?" gadis ini bertanya padaku dengan wajah penuh binar. Padahal hanya itu permintaannya. Kukira ia akan meminta sebuah ponsel keluaran terbaru, baju bermerk, atau bahkan mobil?

"aku sudah hampir sepuluh tahun meninggalkan Seoul. Aku lupa seperti apa kota ini. Apakah samchon bisa mengajakku berkeliling?"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, membuatnya menatapku penuh antisipasi. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya seolah memohon, membuatku ingin tertawa geli.

Hingga akhirnya aku menganggukan kepalaku pelan dan tersenyum.

"eum aku bisa. Bagaimana jika malam ini? hari ini jumat dan besok sabtu, aku tidak pergi kerja pada hari sabtu, jadi kita bisa berkeliling hingga malam. Bagaimana? Call?" tawarku sambil mengadahkan telapak tanganku didepan wajahnya.

Ia kemudian menepuk tanganku bersemangat dan berkata

"call!"

.

.

.

Aku sedang mengetik sesuatu didepan computer saat pintu ruanganku diketuk. Saat itulah aku terpana melihat gadis kecil ini.

Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti gadis remaja Sembilan belas tahun. Ia terlihat sangat dewasa. Masih cocok jika disandingkan dengan pria matang sepertiku.

Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan jenjang dibalut dress tanpa lengan dengan motif floral berwarna putih, kakinya beralaskan sepatu heels rendah dengan aksen bunga-bunga. Dan rambutnya digelung menyerupai sanggul, sehingga ia terlihat sangat dewasa kali ini. _dan aku suka._

"sajangnim, anda mendapatkan tamu. Nama nona ini Jeon Won-" ucap sekretarisku, yang kemudian kupotong ucapannya karena aku tentu sudah tahu siapa dia.

"ya, ya. Aku tahu, kau bisa kembali bekerja, nona Han." Ucapku pada sekretarisku, Han Yura.

Wonwoo berjalan kearah tempatku duduk, dan ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan.

"a-annyeong samchon.." lagi-lagi gadis ini tampak gugup. Ia memainkan rambutnya yang jatuh mengenai telinga, dan itu terlihat sangat lucu menurutku.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya. Dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, semuanya membuatku terpana. Mungkin karena itulah ia merasa gugup.

"a-apakah pakaianku terlihat aneh? Aku terlalu menor, ya?" tanyanya lucu, membuatku mendengus geli.

Kugandeng Wonwoo untuk duduk di sofa yang disediakan di ruanganku. Aku duduk disebelahnya dan mencoba menahan tanganku untuk tidak terus menggenggam tangannya.

"aniya. Kau cantik. Kau terlihat sangat mempesona, Wonwoo-ya." Dan ia merona akibat perkataanku itu. Ia menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat, kemudian menggigit bibirnya, merasa gugup.

 _Aigoo, didapatkan dimana gadis semanis ini?_

"wonwoo-ya, mianhe. Tapi aku masih ada sedikit pekerjaan. Apa kau mau menungguku? Satu jam, saja. Boleh?" tanyaku.

Itu memang salahku. Tadi pagi setelah kita sepakat untuk pergi sore ini, aku menyuruhnya untuk datang ke kantorku pukul empat sore, namun ternyata pekerjaan hari ini cukup banyak sehingga tidak cukup waktu untuk mengerjakannya.

"eum. Gwenchana. Aku bisa menunggu." Ucap Wonwoo sambil tersenyum manis. gemas dengan tingkahnya, membuatku mencubit pipi gadis itu yang kemudian dibalas pukulan di lenganku karena ia merasa kesakitan. _Aih, kiyowo._

Kukerjakan dokumen yang biasa memakan waktu satu setengah jam ini hanya dalam empat puluh lima menit. Yah, jika sedang bermotivasi, biasanya kinerjaku jadi lebih baik.

Aku tahu Wonwoo sudah hampir mati bosan hanya duduk menunggu di sofa ruanganku. Ia berkali-kali membolak-balik majalah bisnis yang sudah pasti tidak ia mengerti. Sehingga aku bertekad untuk menyelesaikan ini semua secepatnya.

"cha! Aku sudah selesai! kajja, kita pergi!" ucapku membuat binar di wajahnya kembali. Ia menatapku dengan senyum sumringah di wajahnya, membuatku selalu merasa gemas akan tingkahnya.

Aku berjalan sedikit di belakangnya, sehingga kami tidak berdampingan, namun ternyata itu malah membawa efek buruk. Hampir semua pegawai pria yang berada disana menatap Wonwoo seolah gadis itu adalah pelampiasan bagi hasrat kelelakian mereka yang kelaparan.

Dengan tangan terkepal dan wajah yang kesal, aku menarik pinggang Wonwoo sehingga gadis itu menubruk tubuhku, kemudian aku menggandeng pinggangnya, seolah ia adalah wanitaku, dan tak ada yang boleh menatapnya seperti para pria itu!

Ia merasa malu, canggung, juga bingung. Ia berusaha melepaskan peganganku di pinggangnya, namun aku bersikeras meletakkan tanganku disana, sambil membisikan kata-kata agar ia tetap diam seperti ini di telinganya, hingga akhirnya ia pasrah.

.

.

.

"wonwoo-ya. Kau mau kemana?" tanyaku padanya yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam melamun.

Hingga akhirnya ia sadar akan pertanyaanku, dan menatapku dengan pandangan aneh yang tidak bisa kumengerti.

"kemana saja, terserah samchon." Ia menjawab dengan suara pelan.

Sepertinya aku tahu mengapa mood gadis ini tiba-tiba berubah. Segera saja kumatikan lagu yang sedari tadi mengalun didalam mobil, membuat Wonwoo seketika menatapku heran.

"mian."

"wae?"

"tadi aku tiba-tiba menarik pinggangmu seperti itu."

"itu karena para pria disana menatapmu dengan lapar. Dan aku tidak ingin mereka menatapmu seperti itu." Jelasku pada Wonwoo agar gadis ini tidak berpikiran yang macam-macam.

Ia masih belum bereaksi, sampai pada akhirnya ia bertanya padaku kenapa alasannya.

"tentu saja karena aku tidak suka mereka menatapmu seperti itu." Jawabku lagi.

"karena aku keponakanmu?" tanya Wonwoo. Kali ini aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sesungguhnya bukan hanya itu alasannya. Tanpa aku ketahui kenapa, aku hanya tidak suka jika mereka menatap Wonwoo dengan cara sekurang ajar itu. Gadis ini… entahlah, aku bingung.

Namun agar semuanya jadi lebih mudah bagi gadis itu, akhirnya aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan sedikit tersenyum.

"tentu saja. Kau keponakanku satu-satunya."

Dan jawaban akhir itu kemudian mendatangkan senyum di bibir Wonwoo, yang mana membuatku merasa sangat lega, karena akhirnya ia mau berbicara lagi padaku.

.

.

.

Aku sudah mengajak Wonwoo berkeliling sekitar sungai Han, dan kini aku sedang mengajaknya berkeliling didalam COEX mall, salah satu mall terbesar di Korea. Ia terlihat sangat kagum. Entah karena apa.

Aku menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya masuk kedalam counter ponsel. Aku berpura-pura sedang memilih ponsel untuk diriku sendiri, padahal aku sedang melihat jenis ponsel kesukaannya.

"woah.. yang pink ini lucu.." gumam Wonwoo seorang diri, namun aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

"yang mana?" tanyaku tiba-tiba disampingnya.

"a-aniya samchon."

"eyy.. kenapa? agasshi, tolong ponsel pink ini satu, ya!" ucapku tiba-tiba kepada staff disana.

"a-ah! Samchon, andwaeyo!" Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya lucu. Ia juga menggoyangkan kedua tangannya, berusaha menolak.

"Wonwoo-ya, jangan sungkan. Sekarang aku keluargamu! Apapun yang kuberikan harus kau terima dan kau pakai! Atau aku akan marah padamu. Kalau kau tidak mau ponsel itu, ayo sekarang kita pulang saja!" aku berpura-pura menarik tangannya dan bersiap pergi pulang, hingga ia kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya dengan imut dan menggigit bibirnya.

"a-arraseo, samchon!"

Akupun tersenyum puas. Ku elus lembut rambutnya yang halus, yang hanya dibalas dengan Wonwoo yang mempoutkan bibirnya.

Setelah berkeliling di counter ponsel, aku mengajaknya untuk pergi ke bagian pakaian wanita. Aku baru ingat untuk membelikannya sebuah sport bra agar kejadian tadi pagi tidak terulang kembali.

"Wonwoo-ya, berapa ukuranmu?" tanyaku kurang ajar sambil terus menggandengnya menuju bagian pakaian dalam wanita.

"m-mwo?!"

Ia memekik kaget. Merasa tidak akan dijawab olehnya, aku segera memandangi bagian dadanya, yang kemudian ia tutupi oleh kedua lengannya yang kurus.

"samchon mesum!" pekiknya kaget.

"eyy.. aku bukannya mesum, tapi kau memang membutuhkan ini. jujur saja, kau memang tidak memiliki barang seperti ini, kan?" tunjukku pada sebuah sport bra yang sedang dipajang disana.

Ia hanya terdiam sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Wajahnya sangat merah. Sudah pasti ia merasa malu. Aku tahu aku salah, tidak seharusnya seorang wanita dewasa membeli pakaian dalam bersama dengan seorang pria, terlebih pria itu tidak ada hubungan dengannya.

Namun tetap saja, aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Wonwoo memiliki barang ini, sehingga lain kali ia berolahraga, ia tidak perlu mempertunjukkan buah dadanya seperti barusan.

"agasshi, aku minta ukuran 34C."

"warna apa, tuan? Kami memiliki warna merah, pink, hitam, putih, dan biru."

"Wonwoo-ya, kau mau warna apa?" tanyaku pada Wonwoo yang sedari tadi hanya memalingkan wajahnya, tidak mau menatapku.

"pink." Jawabnya pendek.

Aku mendengus geli. Ia sangat lucu.

"tolong pink dan hitam." Pintaku pada sang pelayan dan itu berhasil membuat Wonwoo menatapku nyalang.

"kenapa pink dan hitam? Kubilang pink saja, kan?"

"memangnya kau tidak mau berganti pakaian dalam?" aku kembali mendebatnya.

"tapi kenapa hitam? Dari sekian banyak warna, kenapa samchon pilih hitam?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal. Aku mendengus, kemudian dengan sengaja menyeringai.

"memangnya kenapa? hitam bagus. Itu seksi. Aku suka wanita dengan pakaian dalam hitam." Ucapku dengan sengaja menggodanya, dan itu berhasil membuatnya kembali merona. Ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

"tapi aku tidak suka warna hitam."

Aku akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan, kemudian meminta satu lagi bra berwarna putih kepada sang pegawai, yang kemudian diangguki oleh pegawai tersebut dengan senyum aneh pada bibirnya.

 _Ah, mungkin ia pikir kami adalah sepasang kekasih. Biarkan sajalah._

Aku berjalan menuju kasir sambil membawa keranjang belanjaan berisi bra milik Wonwoo. Sengaja aku yang membawanya, karena ia pasti tidak akan mau jika kusuruh. Ia juga terus berjalan sejauh satu meter dibelakangku sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang malu-malu.

"ini." kataku padanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah kantung kertas berisikan barang miliknya.

Wonwoo mengambil kantung kertas tersebut sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Namun aku hanya terkekeh geli, kemudian megusak surainya pelan.

"aish, padahal aku bisa membelinya bersama eomma." Omel Wonwoo.

"karena kita sedang berada disini, jadi kupikir sekalian saja, Wonwoo-ya." Ucapku masih memperhatikan sekitar. Saat ini kami masih dibagian pakaian dalam wanita, dan sesuatu menarik perhatianku.

Sebuah lingerie berenda berwarna hitam yang sedang dipajang, terlihat sangat seksi.

Aku jadi memikirkan, bagaimana jadinya jika Wonwoo yang memakai lingerie itu? Pasalnya lingerie tersebut hanya menutupi setengah dari payudaranya, juga segitiga kecil yang menutupi bagian kewanitaan. Pasti terlihat sangat menggoda, pikirku bejat.

Tetapi kemudian aku segera tersadar, dan memalingkan wajahku menatap hal lain.

"Wonwoo-ya, ada lagi yang kau butuhkan?" tanyaku pada gadis ini.

"eum… entahlah, samchon. Aku masih belum memikirkannya. Mungkin nanti jika aku sudah ingat akan kukatakan pada samchon."

"eoh. Jangan sungkan untuk mengatakannya padaku."

Kami akhirnya memutuskan untuk makan disebuah restoran terkenal disana sambil mengobrol.

"Wonwoo-ya, apa kau tahu kapan orang tuamu akan pergi ke Jepang?" tanyaku sambil terus memotong daging diatas piring.

"eomma bilang keberangkatannya minggu depan, samchon. Wae?" ucap Wonwoo yang masih asik dengan supnya.

"aniya. Geunyang. Aku hanya takut jika aku harus pulang malam saat ada meeting, kau akan merasa kesepian di rumah sebesar itu sendirian." Ucapku sambil menatap matanya dalam, penasaran akan jawaban yang Wonwoo berikan.

"ah.. nan gwenchana. Aku sudah biasa ditinggal sendiri."

"ah, geurae."

"lalu berapa lama mereka akan berada disana?"

"nado mollayo, samchon. Eomma belum membeli tiket pulang karena mereka juga belum tahu akan sampai kapan berada di Jepang."

"tipikal Seungcheol hyung sekali.." dengusku saat mengingat sifat hyungku yang suka seenaknya saja.

Kami makan dengan tenang hingga akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk pulang karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

Di perjalanan pun kami hanya saling diam, menikmati ketenangan dan alunan music didalam mobil, sambil sesekali kudengar Wonwoo bersenandung jika ia mengetahui musiknya.

Kami sudah sampai dirumah. Letak kamarku dan kamar Wonwoo yang bersebrangan membuat kami berpisah didepan sebuah tangga yang berada di tengah.

Aku memberikan kantung kertas yang sedari kubawa, kemudian ia mengambilnya, dan menatap kantung kertas tersebut lama.

Kupikir ia akan kembali menolak apa yang sudah kuberikan, namun ternyata dugaanku salah. Ia malah memelukku. Agak erat, kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih.

"gomawoyo, samchon. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Samchon benar-benar baik. aku sangat beruntung." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar hingga matanya juga membentuk sebuah eye smile.

 _Ah, sialan. Ini sangat menggemaskan._

Aku tidak tahan dengan keimutannya, sehingga tubuhku bergerak sendiri, kedua tanganku menahan pipinya, dan kemudian mengecup pipi kanan Wonwoo secara tiba-tiba, membuat gadis itu kaget.

Ia hanya terdiam setelah kukecup pipinya, namun reaksinya membuatku sangat merasa bersalah.

Ia menepis kedua tanganku, kemudian berjalan mundur, dan segera masuk kekamarnya tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi.

"a-ah! Mian, Wonwoo-ya! Aku tidak bermaksud-" ucapku berusaha meminta maaf, namun tidak digubris karena ia sudah terlanjur memasuki kamarnya.

Hingga akhirnya aku juga memasuki kamarku dengan perasaan bersalah.

Aku bertekad akan meminta maaf padanya besok pagi.

.

.

.

Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak akan terjadi, Karena aku tiba-tiba saja mendapat kabar bahwa cabang perusahaanku di Busan mengalami kendala, sehingga aku harus pergi kesana segera setelah mendapat kabar tersebut pukul dua belas malam.

Hari-hari terus berlanjut tanpa adanya sesuatu yang berarti. Perusahaanku di Seoul sedang kutitipkan pada Seungcheol hyung karena aku harus berada di Busan.

Sudah hampir tujuh hari aku berada di Busan. Dan aku tidak tahu harus sampai kapan berada disini, sedangkan keberangkatan Seungcheol hyung pukul lima sore ini.

Sejujur-jujurnya, aku masih merasa sangat bersalah kepada Wonwoo. Aku tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja, itu semua terjadi begitu saja. Tubuhku bergerak sendiri! Tapi memang aku yang bersalah, tentu saja.

Ingin rasanya aku mengirimkan pesan permintaan maaf pada Wonwoo, namun rasanya tidak adil. Lagipula itu sangat tidak jantan.

 _Huh, meminta maaf lewat pesan? Bukan gaya Mingyu sekali._

Aku juga sedang stress dengan permasalah kantor cabang Busan ini. ternyata ada salah seorang petinggi karyawan yang melakukan tindak korupsi di kantor ini, sehingga membuatku harus mengurus masalahnya hingga selesai.

Beruntung pelakunya sudah tertangkap. Ia sempat melarikan diri menuju China, namun kami berhasil menangkapnya.

Hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke Seoul mala mini menggunakan mobilku. Tetapi saat melihat sebuah warung tenda pinggir jalan, aku tiba-tiba menginginkan soju.

Sepertinya nikmat sekali jika pikiran sedang penat kita melupakannya sesaat dengan meminum soju. Sehingga aku menghentikan mobilku dan mampir sebentar kesana.

Dan ternyata niatanku untuk berkunjung kesana sebentar tidak menjadi benar-benar sebentar, karena nyatanya aku sudah menghabiskan lima botol soju.

Kesadaranku sudah benar-benar tinggal sedikit, aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas orang-orang yang berada didepanku. Mereka semua terlihat bergoyang dan ada dua. Sehingga aku memutuskan untuk menaiki taksi hingga rumahku, dan meninggalkan mobilku disini dan akan menyuruh pegawaiku untuk mengambilnya besok.

Setelah menaiki taksi, hal yang kuingat hanyalah Wonwoo yang belum kudapatkan maafnya, sehingga saat aku tiba di rumah, aku berteriak memanggil-manggil Wonwoo sambil menggedor pintu dengan kasar.

"Wonwoo!"

"Wonwoo-ya!"

"ya! Jeon Wonwoo! Buka pintunya!"

Setelah mengetuk hampir sepuluh kali, akhirnya pintu terbuka. Dan dihadapanku bisa kulihat Wonwoo yang sedang mengenakan piyamanya yang berwarna pink, terlihat sangat imut.

"ah.. Wonwoo-hiks-ya." Ucapku dibarengi dengan cegukan.

"ugh, samchon. Kau mabuk. Sini kubantu."

Aku bisa merasakan Wonwoo merangkul pundakku. Uh, aku bahkan masih bisa mencium harum tubuhnya yang seperti vanilla itu.

Ia mendudukanku diatas sofa, dan mulai membuka sepatuku.

"ah.. Jeon Wonwoo-hiks. Sudah lama, ne?" tanyaku pada Wonwoo yang masih kelihatannya masih sibuk dengan sepatuku.

"heum"

"ah.. Wonwoo-ya, aku.. hiks. Ingin meminta maaf, kau-hiks. Tau?" racauku tidak jelas.

"samchon, kau mabuk. Jangan banyak bicara." Ucap Wonwoo ketus.

Aku merasa kesal dengan nada bicaranya, sehingga aku menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk disampingku diatas sofa.

"sini!"

BRUK!

"ah, appo. Samchon.. wae?" dari pengelihatanku yang sudah mulai kabur itu, seoertinya Wonwoo menatapku dengan pandangan sayunya.

Aku sangat tidak tahan melihatnya.

Gadis ini terlihat sangat menggoda, terlebih bibirnya yang berwarna pink alami itu!

Sehingga meskipun dalam keadaam setengah sadar, aku tahu kalau tubuhku bergerak mendekati tubuhnya, kemudian mencium gadis itu tepat di bibir.

 **TBC**

Hai guys.. aku sempat hapus ff ini karena judulnya mau kuganti, dan sebenarnya plotnya juga mau kuubah, tapi setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, plotnya gajadi kuubah, dan malah kulanjutin seperti ini adanya.

Untuk enchante, maaf aku belum bisa update. Ide lagi benar-benar mentok, dan aku harus refreshing.

Jujur aja ya, review ff ini buat aku benar-benar ngedrop :(( aku sedih.

Tapi semoga reviewnya meningkat setelah aku post chap 2, ya!

Just keep reading & review pleaseee


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE :** This Kind Of Love

 **GENRE :** Humor, Romance, Fluff

 **LENGTH :** Chaptered

 **RATE :** M **CAST :** Wonwoo (GS), Mingyu

 **DISCLAIMER :** semua tokoh punya YME, yang saya punya Cuma plot dan typo yang bertebaran di ff gaje ini. Jika ada kesamaan plot, nama tempat, dll. Itu semua murni Cuma kebetulan.

 **SYNOPSIS :** Keponakan baru Mingyu yang dibawa oleh istri muda kakaknya sangatlah menggoda! ia bahkan sudah bertekuk lutut hanya dalam beberapa saat. Tapi, perasaan ini.. tidak benar. Sedangkan sesuatu dibagian bawah milik Mingyu sudah mengeras. Tolong! Bagaimana ini? GS. MEANIE. Ni(e)CE ganti judul. chap UP!

 **This is a Genderswith. Please just close the tabs if you don't like any of 'genderswitch'. Please do not bash. I was just write my wild imagination into this absurd ff** **please enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai semuanya, nama kecilku Wonwoo, sedangkan margaku Jeon. Sudah pasti itu kudapatkan dari ayahku. Tapi sayangnya aku bahkan tidak pernah tahu siapa ayahku sebenarnya. Sepanjang eksistensi kehidupanku selama sembilan belas tahun ini, aku selalu mempertanyakan siapa aku sebenarnya.

Ayahku, pastilah seseorang yang bernama Jeon. Dulu sekali, waktu aku masih kecil, seringkali aku membuat eommaku bersedih akibat pertanyaan bodohku yang selalu sama.

 _"Siapa ayahku sebenarnya?"_

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, kini aku tidak lagi mempedulikannya. Semua bermula saat ulang tahunku yang keenam belas. Aku mulai sadar bahwa hidup terus berjalan, dan kenyataan tentang siapa ayahku yang sebenarnya tidaklah begitu penting.

Tentu saja, suatu saat nanti akan sangat bagus jika aku bisa mengetahui siapa ayahku. Namun, sudah sembilan belas tahun ini pria itu mengabaikan keberadaanku dan ibuku, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengetahui bahwa aku tidaklah penting keberadaannya bagi seorang pria Jeon diluar sana.

Ibuku, seorang wanita tercantik yang pernah kutemui. Namanya Yoon Jeonghan. Banyak yang bilang aku sangat mirip dengannya. Entah itu suatu keberuntungan atau kesialan.

Tentu saja keberuntungan karena aku jadi terlahir cantik, dan sebuah kesialan karena jika aku mirip ibuku, maka aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa rupa ayahku.

Selama sembilan belas tahun ini pula ibuku selalu menghabiskan waktunya melajang, menjadi seorang _single mother._

Aku tidak pernah tahu mengapa ia melakukan itu. Padahal sangat banyak pria yang bersedia menjadi pengganti suaminya, mereka bahkan berkata bahwa mereka akan menganggapku sebagai darah daging mereka sendiri.

Namun ibuku selalu menolak, entah karena alasan apa. Apakah mungkin ibuku masih mencintai orang yang menjadi ayahku itu, ataukah ia hanya trauma pada pria? Aku tidak pernah tahu.

 _Dan aku tidak pernah sampai hati bertanya padanya._

Aku meninggalkan Seoul saat usiaku lima tahun, dan kami menetap di sebuah negara di Asia Tenggara bernama Indonesia.

Negara tropis yang panas, sangat. Namun disana aku senang. Semua orangnya ramah. Mereka bahkan tidak peduli apakah aku anak luar nikah ataupun anak haram sekalian. Mereka menerimaku atas apa adanya diriku.

Aku punya teman yang sangat banyak disana, aku bahkan sudah mempersiapkan ujian masuk universitas unggulan di negeri tersebut, namun apa daya saat tiba-tiba muncul seorang pria bernama Kim Seungcheol yang saat itu tengah menggenggam tangan ibuku erat, dan berkata bahwa ia akan menjadi ayahku.

Maka jadilah aku harus kembali ke Seoul, tempatku dilahirkan, tempat dimana ini semua berawal, dan akan kembali terulang.

.

.

.

Kugenggam erat kertas yang bahkan sudah lusuh bentuknya. Disana terdapat alamat sebuah rumah yang katanya adalah rumahku kelak. Rumah Kim Seungcheol, ayah baruku.

Ibu dan ayah baruku pergi terlebih dulu dibanding aku karena penerbangan kami yang berbeda. Aku punya alasan tersendiri soal itu.

Jadilah aku harus menyusul mereka di rumah baru ini yang bahkan tidak aku ketahui daerahnya.

Aku sudah memberikan kertas tersebut pada supir taksi yang mengantarkanku, dan ia bersikukuh bahwa jalan yang ia lewati adalah benar.

Tapi rasanya sulit untuk percaya.

Pasalnya, disepanjang jalan ini berjejer banyak sekali rumah-rumah besar nan megah khas milik orang kaya, sedangkan ayah baruku bilang bahwa penghasilannya tidak seberapa.

Akhirnya dengan penuh keragu-raguan, aku mulai memasuki sebuah rumah yang paling megah di dalam kompleks tersebut. Pintunya terbuka, sehingga aku mulai memberanikan diri masuk kedalam sana.

"A-annyeong haseyo.." ucapku pelan pada beberapa orang yang berada disana.

Sepertinya aku mengenali siluet mereka. Seorang wanita dan pria yang berdiri itu adalah benar ibu dan ayahku. Ternyata rumah ini benar milik ayah baruku.

Namun aku tidak pernah melihat ataupun _yah, tentu saja._ Mengenali seorang pria yang tengah terduduk dengan gaya angkuhnya disana.

Ibu dan ayahku menghampiriku dengan langkah seribu mereka. Mereka terlihat sangat senang bertemu denganku. Aku segera memeluk ibu, namun karena aku belum terlalu dekat dengan ayah baruku, aku hanya menyapanya.

"A-annyeong abeonim.."

Dan ayah baruku menegurku karena masih berlaku sangat formal padanya.

 _Well, aku juga tidak mungkin tiba-tiba ber-banmal ria dengannya, bukan?_

"Ah! Sayang, Ayo beri salam pada samchon barumu!" Ucap eomma membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku sedikit terkejut akan kenyataan baru ini, sesungguhnya.

Aku, yang selama ini hidup hanya berdua dengan ibuku, tiba-tiba memiliki banyak sekali keluarga. Aku bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan akan memiliki seorang paman, namun kini aku memilikinya.

Ah. Rasanya jadi berdebar-debar.

Eomma menggandeng tanganku, menyuruhku mendekati pria tersebut, _samchonku,_ yang sedari tadi hanya duduk disofa sambil memperhatikanku.

Kini kami bertiga sudah berdiri didepan pria itu duduk. Ia memperhatikanku dengan sangat intens, mulai dari atas kepala hingga bawah kaki. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan tatapannya seolah akan melubangi dadaku.

Nafasku tertahan saat pria ini terus memperhatikanku dengan cara yang seperti itu, namun tidak bisa kupungkiri, pria ini sangat tampan.

Uh! Maksudku, lihatlah dia! Tubuhnya kelihatan kekar meskipun masih dibalut dengan kemeja birunya yang agak berantakan.

Tatanan rambutnya yang memperlihatkan dahinya membuat pria ini kelihatan dewasa, _sekaligus seksi, tentunya._

Bibirnya penuh, pas. Tidak terlalu tebal, tapi juga tidak tipis. Hidungnya yang cukup mancung, dan yang paling membuatku tidak bisa berkutik adalah, matanya.

Tatapan tajam matanya seolah bisa membekukan semua yang ada disini. Aku bahkan dibuat cukup mati kutu karenanya.

Awalnya kami saling tatap, namun aku yang tidak kuasa akan tatapan tajam matanya lama kelamaan seperti menciut kalah. Aku mulai menundukkan kepalaku, merasa canggung.

Kupilin ujung sweater longgar pink favoritku, hingga kusadari pria itu bergerak bangun dari posisi duduknya, berjalan mendekatiku, dan kemudian menjulurkan tangannya, seperti mengajak bersalaman.

Kusambut uluran tangannya disertai sebuah lengkungan tipis pada bibirku yang tidak kusadari, bergerak sendiri.

"Annyeong." Sapanya pendek dan singkat.

"A-annyeong haseyo samchon, chae iremeun Jeon Wonwoo imnida. Bangapseumnida." Salamku sambil sedikit menganggukan kepalaku.

Pria ini masih diam saja, namun ia juga tak kunjung melepaskan genggaman tangannya, hingga tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum,

 _Omo! Dia tersenyum!_

Dan melepaskan tanganku.

Pria itu berkata bahwa ia akan memanggilku 'Wonwoo-ya' dan ia juga berkata bahwa kami tidak perlu terlalu formal karena kami adalah keluarga sekarang.

 _Ah, sepertinya keluarga Kim ini tidak suka sesuatu yang terlalu formal._

"Wonwoo-ya, namaku Kim Mingyu. Kau boleh memanggilku Mingyu, atau Gyu-samchon saja. Ah, berapa umurmu Wonwoo-ya" tanya pria itu, yang ternyata bernama Kim Mingyu.

"Aku sembilan belas tahun, samchon." Jawabku, yang entah kenapa membuatnya terlihat sedikit terkejut.

"Aku tiga puluh tahun, Wonwoo-ya. Ah, apakah kau akan melanjutkan pendidikanmu disini?" Tanya Mingyu samchon lagi.

Namun kujawab dengan seadanya, karena tiba-tiba saja aku merasa shock saat mendengar usia Mingyu samchon.

 _Kami.. terpaut terlalu jauh._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Eomma memberikanku sebuah kamar yang terletak didepan tangga yang sangat megah. Dilantai atas terletak kamar eomma dan appaku, dan eomma bilang, pintu kayu jati berwarna coklat tua diseberang kamarku adalah kamar Mingyu samchon.

 _Ah, kamarnya bersebrangan denganku._

Eomma mengetuk pintu kamarku dan mengajakku untuk makan malam. Ini adalah kali pertama dalam sembilan belas tahun hidupku, aku makan bersama 'keluarga' lainnya selain eomma.

Diseberang tempatku duduk, Mingyu samchon sudah berada disana dengan pakaiannya yang lebih santai. Ia hanya mengenakan kau putih polos dan celana bahan yang kelihatan nyaman.

Seungcheol appa terus berceloteh. Ia membicarakan apa saja yang membuatnya menarik, yang anehnya malah membuatku sama sekali tidak tertarik,

Karena diseberang sana, Mingyu samchon menatapku tanpa henti.

Aku merasa gugup ditatap seperti itu olehnya. Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku, hingga kudengar suara omelan Seungcheol appa pada Mingyu samchon agar pria itu memperhatikan omongan Seungcheol appa.

"aku dan Jeonghan akan pergi ke Jepang untuk menemui eomma selama beberapa saat. Jadi kau disini, sekali lagi harus mengurus perusahaan seorang diri. Dan, aku meminta tolong padamu." Ucap Seuncheol appa. Ah, ternyata mereka akan pergi ke Jepang.

 _What?! Jepang?! Kenapa mereka tidak membicarakannya dulu denganku?!_

"aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk turut menjaga Wonwoo selama kami tidak berada di Seoul. Ia sudah lama tidak tinggal di Seoul, jadi kuharap kau mau membantunya disaat ia kesusahan. Bagaimana? Apa kau keberatan?" lanjut Seungcheol appa pada Mingyu samchon yang sedari tadi tidak juga memberikan reaksinya.

Sejujurnya, aku sangat takut akan reaksi pria ini. Ia tidak juga menjawab apapun, hingga aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku, mencuri tatap padanya, dan sedikit tersenyum sungkan.

Namun kemudian aku bisa menghela nafas sedikit lega setelah melihat senyumannya padaku.

"Berapa lama kalian akan pergi ke Jepang?" Tanya Mingyu samchon pada Seungcheol appa.

"entahlah. Mungkin satu bulan. Mungkin juga dua." Jawab Seungcheol appa asal, dan itu sukses membuatku membelalakkan mata kaget.

Satu sampai dua bulan bersama dengan Mingyu samchon, berdua saja? Aku merasakan akan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres kelak, namun aku hanya bisa mempercayakan semuanya pada yang diatas saat Mingyu samchon berkata pada eomma dan Seungcheol appa bahwa ia akan menjagaku sambil diiringi senyuman tulusnya.

.

.

.

Aku adalah tipe orang agak sulit beradaptasi. Begitu pula saat ini. Aku tidak bisa tidur pada hari pertama berada di rumah ini. Ingin pergi ke kamar eomma, itu tidak mungkin.

Aku bukan lagi anak kecil berusia lima tahun. Lagipula disana pasti ada Seungcheol appa.

Akhirnya setelah menunggu beberapa lama, aku memutuskan untuk pergi jogging berkeliling kompleks. Sekaligus mulai mempelajari daerah sekitar.

Aku sedang merapikan pakaianku didepan kamar saat kulihat Mingyu samchon juga sedang bersiap untuk pergi.

 _Ah, sepertinya ia akan jogging juga._

Dugaanku benar. Tubuhnya benar-benar atletis. Terlebih saat ini ia yang mengenakan jaket windbreaker berwarna hitam dan celana training pendeknya, serta sepatu keds. Membuatnya terlihat seperti olahragawan.

"Eoh? Samchon? Annyeong haseyo..." sapaku padanya karena ia sepertinya tidak juga menyadari kehadiranku.

Ia sedikit meloncat kaget saat melihatku. Rambutku yang panjang dan lurus mungkin membuatnya sedikit takut, sehingga kuputuskan untuk mengikatnya menjadi ekor kuda.

Ia akhirnya sadar bahwa itu aku, namun ia tidak juga mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya memperhatikan sesuatu dariku, dan aku tidak tahu apa itu.

"Eum." Deham nya singkat membalas sapaanku. Sesungguhnya aku sedikit kecewa akan balasannya yang begitu dingin, namun kuputuskan untuk mulai mengahangatkan suasana.

"ah, samchon ingin jogging juga? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama-sama?" ajakku. Sungguh, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku bersikap begini pada anak laki-laki. Biasanya merekalah yang akan mengejarku duluan.

Selama beberapa menit tanpa jawaban membuatku menunggu seolah berjam-jam, hingga ia menyanggupi ajakanku dengan senyum tipis dan anggukan kepalanya.

Mingyu samchon mungkin menyanggupi ajakanku, tetapi ia dia saja sedari tadi, membuatku jadi merasa tidak enak dang sungkan kepadanya.

Aku selalu berjalan di belakangnya sambil menundukkan kepalaku, hingga aku tidak tahu bahwa dia tiba-tiba berhenti sehingga aku menabrak punggungnya.

"Ayo kita lomba." Ucapnya tiba-tiba, membuatku bingung, namun ia menatap mataku dengan sinar matanya yang lembut, hingga membuatku akhirnya menyetujui ucapannya.

"eum. Kau lihat pohon palem yang disana itu? Itu adalah finishnya. Siapa yang lebih dulu mencapai finish, bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang di inginkan dari yang kalah. Apapun itu." Tawar Mingyu samchon padaku. Hmm.. menarik.

"Call!" Ucapku akhirnya.

Aku dan Mingyu samchon memulai lomba lari kami dengan aba-aba start jongkok yang dilakukan oleh Mingyu samchon.

Dan ketika mulutnya mengucapkan kata "Yak!", aku tidak tahu entah setan apa yang merasuki tubuhku, karena aku merasa berlari sangat kencang.

Lebih kencang daripada biasanya. Bahkan saat ujian kelulusan olahragaku saja, aku tidak berlari sekencang ini. Mataku hanya bisa melihat pohon palem didepan sana, seolah semua hal tidak ada didunia ini.

Tanganku segera menyentuh batang pohon palem tersebut, dan barulah kusadari, Mingyu samchon berada jauh dibelakangku.

Aku menang!

Aku berkacak pinggang melihatnya. Diwajahku kini pastilah tercetak jelas senyum sumringah tanda kepuasan, namun memang itulah kenyataannya. Aku senang bisa menang.

Tidak lama kemudian Mingyu samchon kembali menyuruhku untuk berlari menuju ketempatnya berpijak sekarang. Dan akupun harus kembali berlari.

Tidak perlu berlari sekencang tadi, akupun sampai pada tujuanku, yaitu Mingyu samchon. Aku terengah-engah akibat kekurangan nafas saat berlari, dan bisa kulihat tatapan matanya yang menatapku aneh.

 _Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti kenapa._

"Hadiah apa yang kau inginkan, Wonwoo-ya?" Tanya Mingyu samchon padaku.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Yang aku inginkan? Entahlah, tidak ada yang sedang aku inginkan. Ah! Mungkin ada satu hal!

"ah! Apakah samchon sibuk?"

"tergantung. Wae?"

"eum, samchon. Ini satu permintaanku. Jika nanti samchon sedang tidak sibuk, apa samchon keberatan untuk mengajakku berkeliling kota Seoul?" Tanyaku dengan suara pelan, takut bila ia akan menganggapku gadis aneh.

Ia tidak kunjung menjawab, hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, hingga tak lama kemudian, aku bisa tersenyum senang karena ia turut tersenyum, menyanggupi permintaanku.

 _Ia bahkan mengajakku ber-high five!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aku sedang memilah bajuku, berdiri didepan kaca hampir sepanjang empat puluh lima menit hanya untuk pergi bersama Mingyu samchon kali ini.

Entahlah, lagi-lagi aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku bersikap demikian. Padahal saat akan pergi ke prom night saja aku tidak terlalu niat seperti ini.

Mingyu samchon adalah pria dewasa. Ia pasti sudah banyak dikelilingi wanita dewasa yang cantik dan seksi, sedangkan aku?

 _Aku hanyalah anak kecil berusia sembilan belas tahun._

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengenakan dress yang eomma belikan. Itu sangat cantik, berwarna putih dengan motif bunga-bunga kecil. Sepatunya pun kupilih high heels setinggi tiga cm.

 _Aku sudah tinggi, aku bahkan tidak membutuhkan high heels lagi._

Namun tetap saja, kupilih high heels demi menunjang penampilanku.

Makeup-ku pun sederhana. Hanya mengoleskan sedikit pelembab, lipgloss tipis, seulas blush on, dan yang terakhir! Rambutku! Aku selalu bingung dengan gaya rambutku yang terlalu lurus, sehingga aku memilih untuk menyanggul rambutku agar aku kelihatan lebih dewasa.

Aku akhirnya berangkat menuju kantor samchon setelah satu jam lebih bersiap-siap.

Setelah tiba di depan meja resepsionis, sang pegawai menanyakan identitasku. Dan ia kelihatan sanksi saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku adalah keponakannya.

 _Heol! Mungkinkah ia pikir aku wanita penggoda yang mengaku menjadi keponakannya agar bisa masuk kemari?_

"Baiklah kalau begitu nona Jeon, mari ikuti saya." Ucap seorang perempuan berambut pendek yang sepertinya adalah sekretaris samchon.

Sekretaris Mingyu samchon saja sangat cantik. Wajahnya kecil dengan mata yang bulat dan besar. Tubuhnya juga indah. Dan aku ragu apabila Mingyu samchon tidak tergoda pada sekretarisnya sendiri jika ia harus menemui wanita ini setiap hari.

Aku dibawa masuk ke sebuah ruangan berpintu kayu berwarna hitam, dan itu benar ruangan Mingyu samchon. Karena kulihat ia sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"sajangnim, anda mendapatkan tamu. Nama nona ini Jeon Won-" ucap gadis ini seolah masih meragukan aku.

"ya, ya. Aku tahu, kau bisa kembali bekerja, nona Han." ucap Mingyu samchon pada wanita ini.

 _Hahaha, sudah kubilang, bukan?_

Aku mendekatinya dan memberi salam, namun ia tidak kunjung menjawab salamku. Ia malah memperhatikan penampilanku, dari atas hingga bawah.

"a-apakah pakaianku terlihat aneh? Aku terlalu menor, ya?" Tanyaku gugup. Jujur saja, ini adalah pertama kali aku berdandan begini.

Mingyu samchon hanya mendengus geli, ia kemudian menggandeng tanganku, menyuruhku duduk di sofanya.

Ia terus saja memegang tanganku hingga kami duduk, hingga akhirnya ia seperti tersadar akan sesuatu, dan melepaskan tangannya.

"aniya. Kau cantik. Kau terlihat sangat mempesona, Wonwoo-ya." Ucap Mingyu samchon padaku, membuatku merasa sangat malu. Ah, wajahku pasti semerah tomat sekarang!

Tetapi ternyata pekerjaan Mingyu samchon belum selesai, sehingga aku harus menunggunya selama satu jam.

 _Mungkin ini salahku yang terlalu bersemangat sehingga datang terlalu cepat.._

Aku hampir mati bosan saat tiba-tiba suara Mingyu samchon terdengar di pendengaranku. Ternyata ia sudah selesai! Kami bisa pergi sekarang!

Mingyu samchon berjalan dibelakangku hingga tiba-tiba ia menyamakan langkahnya dan menarik pinggangku hingga menabrak tubuhnya.

Aku sedikit menggeliat, berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada pinggangku. Aku begitu malu. Ada sangat banyak orang disana, dan mereka menatapku dengan tatapan aneh.

Hingga bisikan Mingyu samchon pada telingaku akhirnya membuatku pasrah saja.

 _"Sstt... tetap seperti ini."_

Pegangan Mingyu samchon di pinggangku tidak juga terlepas, hingga kami memasuki mobil samchon.

Aku diam saja, berusaha menetralkan detak jantungku yang sedari tadi berdetak secara berlebihan, juga berusaha melupakan kejadian barusan, seolah itu bukanlah hal besar.

Namun sepertinya Mingyu samchon menyadari perubahan sikapku, dan karena itulah ia meminta maaf.

"Mian." Ucapnya setelah mematikan lagu yang mengalun didalam mobil.

"Wae?" Tanyaku.

"tadi aku tiba-tiba menarik pinggangmu seperti itu."

"itu karena para pria disana menatapmu dengan lapar. Dan aku tidak ingin mereka menatapmu seperti itu." Jelas Mingyu samchon padaku, namun aku masih belum mengerti maksud ucapannya.

"Memang mereka menatapku seperti apa?"

Mingyu samchon terdiam mendengar pertanyaanku. Ia berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat, sepertinya..

"Seperti kau adalah segelas es jeruk disiang hari di musim panas."

Aku tertawa dalam hati mendengar perumpamaannya itu.

"Lalu memangnya kenapa?"

"tentu saja karena aku tidak suka mereka menatapmu seperti itu."

Sungguh, aku tidak menyangka Mingyu samchon akan mengatakan hal itu. Namun aku kemudian tersadar satu hal.

"karena aku keponakanmu?

Setidaknya membutuhkan waktu sepuluh detik bagi Mingyu samchon untuk menjawab pertanyaanku kali ini.

Namun akhirnya ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan berkata,

"Tentu saja, kau keponakanku satu-satunya."

 _Ah, geurae. Aku keponakannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mingyu samchon mengajakku berkeliling. Ia mengajakku melihat sekeliling pemandangan sungai Han yang sangat indah, namun entah mengapa kami bosan, jadi Mingyu samchon memutuskan untuk mengajakku pergi ke tempat lain.

Kami pergi ke COEX Mall. Woah, harus kuakui, mall itu sangat megah. Toko yang berada didalamnya juga bermerk semua, membuatku agak merinding saat melihat harganya.

Mingyu samchon mengajakku menuju counter ponsel, kupikir ia ingin membeli ponsel untuk dirinya sendiri, namun ia malah membelikannya untukku!

Padahal aku sudah menolaknya mati-matian, namun aku akhirnya tetap kalah akibat perkataannya tentang keluarga. _Well, itu adalah salah satu kelemahanku._

Akhirnya setelah bersikukuh untuk membelikanku sebuah ponsel baru, kami berjalan menuju bagian pakaian wanita, _lebih tepatnya pakaian dalam wanita._

Jujur, aku sangat kaget saat Mingyu samchon menarik tanganku untuk pergi ke tempat ini, terlebih saat ia bertanya,

"Wonwoo-ya, berapa ukuranmu?"

"M-mwo?!" Pekikku kaget. Aku memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Ia akan membelikanku sebuah pakaian dalam?! Sungguh! Itu tidak perlu! Sangat tidak perlu! Lagipula aku bisa membelinya bersama eomma!

"samchon mesum!" Hinaku pada Mingyu samchon.

"eyy.. aku bukannya mesum, tapi kau memang membutuhkan ini. jujur saja, kau memang tidak memiliki barang seperti ini, kan?" tunjuknya pada sebuah sport bra yang sedang dipajang disana.

Yah, memang aku tidak memiliki barang seperti itu, tetapi tetap saja! Apakah normal jika seorang gadis yang menjelang dewasa membeli pakaian dalam bersama dengan seorang pria dewasa, _yang notabene_ , bukan siapa-siapanya?!

Ups. Salah. Ia samchonku sekarang.

Aku hanya memalingkan wajahku, berusaha untuk tidak menatapnya, namun Mingyu samchon malah memutuskan seenaknya kepada pegawai disana dengan menyebutkan ukuran dadaku, _yang sialnya sangat tepat!_

"Warna apa, tuan kami memiliki warna merah, pink, hitam, putih dan biru?" Tanya sang pegawai dengan mengulum senyumnya sambil memperhatikan kami. Ugh! Jangan salah sangka!

"Warna apa, Wonwoo?" Tanya Mingyu samchon padaku.

"Pink" jawabku pendek, singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Tolong pink dan hitam." Ucap Mingyu samchon membuatku seketika menatapnya dengan nyalang.

"Kenapa pink dan hitam? Kubilang pink saja, kan?" Tanyaku ketus.

"Memangnya kau tidak mau berganti pakaian dalam?" Ugh, aku memang tidak pernah bisa menang jika melawan Mingyu samchon.

"tapi kenapa hitam? Dari sekian banyak warna, kenapa samchon pilih hitam?" tanyaku kembali dengan nada kesal.

"memangnya kenapa? hitam bagus. Itu seksi. Aku suka wanita dengan pakaian dalam hitam." Dengus Mingyu samchon sambil menyeringai. Entahlah, aku seperti merasa ia sedang menggodaku?

"tapi aku tidak suka warna hitam."

Mingyu samchon menghela nafasnya pelan, hingga akhirnya ia menyerah dan kembali memesan satu buah berwarna putih.

.

.

.

Kami melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan kami dengan makan di sebuah restaurant ternama. Sambil diselingi obrolan ringan tentang kepergian eomma dan Seungcheol appa.

Berdasarkan obrolan kami, aku tidak menangkap gelagat Mingyu samchon yang keberatan jika harus dititipi diriku.

Yah, meskipun aku sudah cukup besar, sehingga sebenarnya aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Tapi tetap saja, bukan? Aku masih anak dibawah umur.

Kami akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang karena hari sudah larut malam. Dan ketika tiba dirumah, Mingyu samchon menyerahkan sebuah kantung kertad berisikan belanjaanku barusan.

Aku memandangi kantung tersebut dengan tatapan ragu, namun akhirnya kumantapkan diriku untuk mengambil kantung kertas tersebut.

Akupun memeluk Mingyu samchon sebagai bentuk terima kasihku sambil tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

Hingga pergerakan Mingyu samchon selanjutnya membuatku kaget setengah mati.

Kedua tangannya mengangkup pipiku, dan kemudian ia menciumku. Di pipi.

Itu memang tidak terlalu berarti seperti ciuman di bibir, namun tetap saja, bukan? Mingyu samchon menciumku!

 _Seorang pria dewasa menciumku, seorang anak kecil berusia sembilan belas tahun yang baru dikenalnya kemarin!_

Aku tidak tahu ia menganggapku apa, namun aku yang masih belum terlalu dekat dengannya pastilah kaget.

Sehingga aku menghempaskan tangannya dari pipiku dan berlari menjauh, segera memasuki kamarku.

Masih bisa kudengar suara Mingyu samchon berusaha meminta maaf padaku, namun aku bersikap seolah tidak peduli dan tetap masuk ke kamarku.

 _Aahh.. eotokhae?_

.

.

.

Sudah lima hari ini aku sama sekali tidak melihat Mingyu samchon. Saat pahi hari kami sarapan bersama, maupun makan malam.

Akupun bertanya pada eomma kemana perginya Mingyu samchon,

"Eomma, Mingyu samchon eodiseo?"

"Eum? Nan mollayo. Coba tanyakan pada ayahmu, sayang." Jawab eomma saat kami sedang makan malam.

"Aahh.. Mingyu samchon?" Tanya Seungcheol appa padaku.

Akupun menganggukan kepalaku pelan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Wae? Kau merindukannya?" Goda Seungcheol appa dengan wajahnya yang menyeringai aneh.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, bingung akan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan appa. Namun akhirnya aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan.

"Mingyu sedang berada di Busan. Ia harus mengurus perusahaan cabang disana karena sedang ada masalah. Aku tidak tahu kapan ia akan kembali, namun aku akan memastikan ia kembali ke Seoul secepatnya." Ucap Seungcheol appa yang kemudian hanya dibalas anggukan kepalaku.

Sejujurnya, aku merasa sedikit bersalah padanya. Mungkinkah ia pergi kesana karena perlakuanku padanya?

Mungkinkah ia merasa bahwa aku bersikap berlebihan hanya karena ia mencium pipiku?

Aku memainkan ponsel baruku, yang Mingyu samchon belikan untukku.

 _Ah, aku bahkan belum sempat meminta kontaknya._

Harus kuakui, aku merasa sedikit kesepian disini. Eommaku biasanya sibuk mengurus segala macam keperluan appa, sehingga aku harus terbiasa sendiri seperti ini.

Hingga pada suatu saat, aku tersadar akan sesuatu.

 _Aku merindukan Mingyu samchon. Aku ingin melihatnya._

.

.

.

Kini sudah hari ketujuh Mingyu samchon pergi, dan ia sama sekali belum memberikanku kabar kapan akan pulang.

Eomma dan seungcheol appa sudah berangkat satu jam yang lalu menuju bandara, dan kini tinggalah aku sendiri didalam rumah megah ini, bersama dengan perabotannya.

Aku sedang bersiap untuk tidur saat kudengar lamat-lamat suara teriakan seorang pria dan suara pintu yang diketuk kasar.

"Woo-ya!" Aku hanya bisa mendengar sedikit suara itu, namun aku yakin ada seseorang diluar sana yang sedang memanggilku dan berusaha menggedor pintu.

Sehingga akupun memutuskan untuk membuka pintu depan dan sangat terkejut saat kulihat Mingyu samchon yang tiba-tiba saja jatuh menubruk pundakku.

Ugh! Ia mabuk! Tubuhnya sangat bau dengan alkohol!

Akhirnya aku memapah tubuhnya dan mendudukan Mingyu samchon diatas sofa. Aku berusaha membuka sepatunya.

Ia yang mabuk terus saja berceloteh disertai dengan cegukan.

"ah.. Jeon Wonwoo-hiks. Sudah lama, ne?" ucap Mingyu samchon mulai mengoceh tidak jelas.

"heum" jawabku singkat padanya karena sedang fokus membuka sepatunya yang agak sempit

"ah.. Wonwoo-ya, aku.. hiks. Ingin meminta maaf, kau-hiks. Tau?" Ujar Mingyu samchon lagi. Jujur saja, aku tidak ingin ia banyak bicara saat ini.

"samchon, kau mabuk. Jangan banyak bicara."

Aku takut ia muntah.

Tetapi mungkin Mingyu samchon menangkap maksudku berbeda, sehingga ia kesal dengan nada bicaraku _yang memang kuakui, terdengar agak ketus._

Seketika ia menarik tanganku untuk duduk disisinya, dan akupun mengaduh kesakitan akibat bokongku yang menabrak sofa dengan kasar.

"Ah, appo.. samchon, wae?" Tanyaku memandang Mingyu samchon yang juga sedang menatapku dalam.

Dalam sepersekian detik, aku membelalakan mataku.

Ia menciumku! _Lagi!_

 _Dan kali ini di bibir!_

Namun kali ini aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ledua tanganku yang mencengkeram pundakku membuatku tidak bisa bergerak, sehingga aku hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuannya.

Dan bodohnya malah menutup mataku.

 **TBC**

Annyeong!

lagi-lagi aku update ff ini daripada apdet enchante : (( maafin ya, untuk ff satu itu au lagi ngumpulin niat buat nulisnya.. hehehe

kali ini aku ngetik ff ini full di hp, dank arena jari aku gede-gede, maka kalo ada typo dan salah-salah ya aku minta maaf.. typo itu manusiawi.

Ah, udah lama banget ya rasanya aku gabalesin komen para reader.. mumpung lagi niat, ini aku balesin yaa..

 **Tunanganwonupacarmingyu :** iya dong say, emang sengaja kutaro disitu tbc nya hehe, biar seru

 **Kurangaqua :** yah, namanya juga si kiming. Yang begituan mah sekali ga cukup

 **aliciab.i :** iya, bayangin wonu disini tuh cewe-cewe yang badannya oke banget gitu, tapi mukanya rada judes. Hehe

 **wortelnyasebong :** iyaaaaaa. Ff ini kuganti judulnya. Bahkan tadinya aku mau ganti plot. Tapi gajadi deh. Ikutin terus kisah si kiming ama wonu ya! Untuk enchante.. ehehehe segera : )

 **wanUKISS :** aahh.. terima kasih banyak pujiannya. Jadi semangat nulis.. hehehe

 **nikeagustina16 :** iya dong biar kayak sinetron di tipi-tipi gitu (?) abis pas lagi seru-serunya

 **riani98 :** iya terima kasihhh

 **parkrinhyunuchiha :** awalnya polos, tapi setelah dipolosin ama si kiming mah ? ups.

 **Mocca2294 :** iya itu Cuma mimpi basahnya si kiming doang, untuk kelanjutan kisah mereka? Hehehe liat aja nanti yaaa

 **Jeononu :** gapapa lah ay, kiming kan udah punya tampang-tampang sugar daddy yang suka beliin 'anak-anaknya' barang di mall (?)

 **Indukcupang :** maksudnya say?

 **Mes :** ahhh terima kasihh.. suka banget baca review kamuu

 **Cissy :** keep reading & review ya say kedepannya, supaya tahu. Hehehe

 **Udah ahh, sampe sini dulu geng..**

 **akhir kata, review juseyoooooooo**


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE :** This Kind Of Love

 **GENRE :** Romance, Humour

 **LENGTH :** 4 of (..)

 **RATE :** M

 **CAST :** Wonwoo (GS), Mingyu,

 **DISCLAIMER :** semua tokoh punya YME, yang saya punya Cuma plot dan typo yang bertebaran di ff gaje ini. Jika ada kesamaan plot, nama tempat, dll. Itu semua murni Cuma kebetulan.

 **SYNOPSIS :** Keponakan baru Mingyu yang dibawa oleh istri muda kakaknya sangatlah menggoda! ia bahkan sudah bertekuk lutut hanya dalam beberapa saat. Tapi, perasaan ini.. tidak benar. Sedangkan sesuatu dibagian bawah milik Mingyu sudah mengeras. Tolong! Bagaimana ini? GS. MEANIE. Ni(e)CE ganti judul. chap UP!

 **This is a Genderswith. Please just close the tabs if you don't like any of 'genderswitch'. Please do not bash. I was just write my wild imagination into this absurd ff** **please enjoy**

 **.**

Aku berjalan memasuki rumahku dengan dipapah oleh Wonwoo. Tak kusangka, tubuh kurus gadis itu kuat juga menanggung beban berat tubuhku.

Aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas Wonwoo yang membuka sepatuku. Ia bahkan jengkel padaku karena pulang sangat larut, _terlebih dalam keadaan mabuk._

Malam itu, yang kurasakan adalah bibir gadis dihadapanku ini, Wonwoo, adalah bibir paling cantik yang pernah kulihat.

Sehingga aku secara tidak sadar menggerakan tubuhku, mendekati tubuhnya, dan kemudian mengecup bibirnya.

 _Ah, bibirnya manis._

Aku yang dalam keadaan setengah mabuk tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk berbuat lebih. Tidak hanya mengecup, bibir Wonwoo yang tipis itupun kulumat.

Bahkan aku dengan berani mulai melesakkan lidahku kedalam mulutnya, mencoba meraba seluruh dinding mulutnya, menyesapi saliva yang keluar dari sela-sela celah bibir kami.

Kubuka mataku, meski bibirku masih bertautan dengan miliknya. Dan kalian tahu apa?

 _Ia bahkan memejamkan matanya!_

Well, katakan aku terlalu percaya diri, namun bukankah itu berarti ia menikmati ciumanku ini?

Merasakan bahwa Wonwoo tidak melakukan perlawanan berarti, aku terus saja melakukan lebih jauh. Ciuman kami bahkan menimbulkan suata decakan khas.

Entah saliva siapa yang menetes pada dagu gadis itu, dan saat kurasakan ia menepuk bahuku keras, disana aku tahu bahwa ia mulai kehabisan nafas.

Aku akhirnya melepaskan tautan bibir kami meski merasa tidak rela. Kupandangi wajahnya yang memerah. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Pandangan matanya sayu, serta bibirnya sedikit bengkak.

 _Ugh. Aku bahkan kesulitan meneguk ludahku saat melihat pemandangan indah didepanku ini._

Jujur saja, sebagai gadis berusia sembilan belas tahun, aku merasa ia kelebihan hormon.

 _She's so damn sexy! Shit!_

Entah setan apa yang merasuki diriku, tanpa pikir panjang lagi kutarik tangan Wonwoo agar memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan pintu kayu jati coklat, _kamarku._

Aku menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas ranjang, dan kemudian seolah dirasuki setan biadab, aku mulai menerjang bibirnya lagi.

Namun aku mulai merasa bosan dengan bibirnya, sehingga ciumanku kuturunkan menuju rahangnya, dan kemudian leher jenjangnya yang terekspos jelas karena kerah piyamanya yang rendah.

Disana aku mengecup, mencium, menjilat, hingga menghisap. Lidahku kugerakkan kesana kemari, mencoba menyesapi rasa kulitnya, dan membuat beberapa tanda kemerahan disana.

Ciumanku kemudian turun menuju tulang selangkanya, namun tidak lama hingga turun lagi menuju dadanya.

Sesungguhnya saat aku sedang memberikan tanda pada lehernya, aku bisa merasakan pukulan-pukulan yang sama sekali tidak membuatku kesakitan yang dilakukan Wonwoo.

Namun hingga akhirnya aku mendengar isakan tangisnya dan suaranya yang terdengar pilu, memintaku untuk berhenti, barulah aku tersadar.

"Hiks.. samchon, jebal.. geumanhae."

"Samchon.. hiks, jebal.. andwaeyo.."

Aku mengangkat tubuhku yang sedari tadi menindih tubuhnya, mengukung tubuh ramping Wonwoo dengan kedua lenganku, dan kemudian bangun untuk segera melihat keadaan gadis yang merupakan keponakanku itu dalam keadaan kacau.

Meskipun ditutupi oleh kedua tangannya, aku tahu ia menangis. Wajah merahnya menjelaskan semuanya padaku.

Bibirnya bengkak, lehernya penuh dengan tanda kemerahan dariku, dan satu kancing teratas piyamanya sudah terbuka.

Rasa mabukku seolah menguar entah kemana, aku sudah benar-benar sadar sekarang. Cukup sadar untuk mengetahui bahwa aku sudah melakukan hal fatal.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku kasar, merasa bingung akan langkah yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya. Aku tidak bicara apa-apa, dan yang bisa kudengar dari kamar ini adalah isakan tangis Wonwoo.

Akhirnya kudekati kembali tubuh Wonwoo yang masih terbaring di ranjangku, dan mendudukan tubuhku disebelahnya.

"Won-wonwoo ya..." panggilku pelan, namun tanpa jawaban. Ia masih terus saja terisak.

Mungkin jika gadis di hadapanku ini adalah gadis biasa, ia pasti tidak akan bertingkah seberlebihan ini. Mereka bahkan akan menyambut kedatanganku dengan paha terbuka lebar.

Namun yang membuat ini tidak biasa adalah, gadis ini adalah keponakanku sendiri! Terlebih ia baru sembilan belas tahun! Dan yang paling parah adalah, aku bahkan belum genap seminggu mengenalnya!

Aku memaklumi tingkahnya yang seperti ini. Itu wajar. Aku malah akan merasa aneh kalau ia tidak merasa shock sama sekali. Ia pasti kaget dan takut.

Akhirnya aku kembali membuka suaraku untuk memanggilnya,

"Wonwoo-ya.. mianhae. Samchon minta maaf, ne?"

" a-aku khilaf. Tadi aku mabuk, sehingga tidak sengaja melakukannya padamu."

"Jebal mianhae, Wonwoo-ya..."

Merasa tidak juga ditanggapi, aku akhirnya menyerah. Aku mengusap pelan kepalanya dan membiarkan ia tetap berada di ranjangku. Aku yang memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Aku ingin ia menjadi lebih tenang dengan sendirian.

"Wonwoo-ya. Samchon benar-benar minta maaf. Samchon menyesal." Masih tanpa tanggapan, dan kemudian kuhela nafasku pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Samchon mengerti kau pasti kaget. Kalau begitu malam ini kau tidurlah disini, biar samchon yang pergi. Samchon akan tidur di kamar tamu."

"Jaljja.." ucapku sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kamar.

Aku beranjak untuk keluar dari kamar dan mulai berjalan menuju kamar tamu di lantai dua rumah ini.

Kamar tamu ini cukup besar meskipun tidak semegah kamarku. Kuhempaskan tubuhku diatas ranjang yang cukup empuk disana.

Kuhela nafasku keras-keras, dan kemudian menutup kedua mataku menggunakan telapak tangan.

 _Haaaah... apa yang telah kulakukan?_

Kesalahan yang kulakukan sangatlah fatal, aku tahu itu. Bukannya berlebihan, namun hal yang kulakukan sudah bisa disebut sebagai percobaan pemerkosaan.

Itu bahkan bisa menyebabkan trauma pada mental Wonwoo. Ia bisa membenciku. Ia bisa saja melaporkan hal ini pada Seuncheol hyung, dan aku bisa saja diusir dari rumah.

Akhirnya demi menyegarkan tubuhku yang penat, akupun memilih untuk mandi dengan air dingin, _sekaligus untuk merelaksasi sesuatu dibawah sana yang ternyata sudah agak tegang._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aku tidur dengan perasaan gelisah. Sudah kubalikan tubuhku kekanan dan kiri berkali-kali, namun tetap saja, kualitas tidurku malam ini sangat rendah. Untung saja besok adalah hari libur, sehingga aku setidaknya bisa bangun hingga siang hari.

Namun angan-angan ingin bangun siang tetaplah angan-angan, karena belum genap lima jam aku tertidur, aku sudah kembali terjaga dan langsung segar meskipun masih dini hari.

Bingung akan apa yang harus kulakukan, akhirnya aku mendapatkan sebuah ide.

Aku segera beranjak dari kasurku dan pergi menuju sebuah pasar tradisional yang terletak memang agak jauh dari kediaman rumahku.

Sekaligus berolahraga pagi, aku mengayuh sepeda gunungku demi menuju ke pasar tersebut.

Hanya dengan berbekal sebuah hoodie hitam, celana training, sepatu keds, snapback, dan sebuah dompet, kukayuh sepedaku.

Sesampainya disana, aku merasa agak takjub. Pasalnya, ini adalah kali pertama dalam beberapa tahun terakhir aku pergi kesini.

Dulu sekali, saat aku masih remaja, aku seringkali mengantarkan eomma pergi kesini untuk berbelanja.

Ia selalu lebih suka berbelanja di pasar tradisional. Lebih segar, katanya.

Keadaan sudah berbeda jauh. Meskipun terbilang tradisional, namun ini cukup modern menurutku. Ku gerakkan kekanan dan kiri kepalaku, berusaha mencari ide tentang apa yang akan kumasak hari ini.

"Aigoo.. anak muda! Apa yang sedang kau cari? Kenapa berbelanja di hari sepagi ini? Dimana istrimu?" Tegur seorang ahjumma penjual ikan segar padaku yang kelihatan sedang kebingungan.

"A-aniyo, ahjumma. Aku belum menikah."

"Ah, geurae? Kalau begitu kau pasti masih bujangan, ya? Memang susah jika masih sendiri. Kau harus melakukannya seorang diri. Ah! Kau sedang mencari bahan makanan? Bagaimana dengan seafood milik ahjumma ini? Ini sangat segar!" Ahjumma tersebut menunjuk-nunjuk barang dagangannya, yang kemudian membuatku turut tertarik.

Kutepikan sepedaku, kemudian menghampiri ahjumma tersebut.

"Apa yang ahjumma punya?"

"Ah! Hari ini spesial! Bagaimana dengan ikan besar ini? Kau bisa memasaknya dengan jahe! Rasanya sangat segar!"

Kusunggingkan senyumku. Kurasa sarapan bersama ikan tidak buruk.

 _Meskipun aku tidak tahu apakah Wonwoo akan suka atau tidak._

Setelah membeli ikan, kuputuskan agar turut membeli ayam serta daging sapi. Aku takut ia tidak suka masakanku, sehingga aku menyediakan banyak pilihan untuknya.

 _Yah, kalian benar. Kuakui, aku sengaja melakukan ini agar Wonwoo memaafkanku. Aku sengaja menyogoknya dengan memasakannya sarapan. Semoga ia suka._

Setelah selesai berbelanja, aku pulang ke rumah yang mana masih sepi dan gelap. Sepertinya Wonwoo belum bangun.

Itu bagus. Sehingga aku bisa menjalankan misiku dengan lebih leluasa.

Saat aku melangkah menuju dapur, kulihat beberapa pelayan memberikan salam padaku.

Mereka terkejut melihatku membawa begitu banyak barang belanjaan dari pasar, dan mereka segera bersiap untuk merebut kantung belanjaan tersebut dari tanganku.

"Ani. Biarkan aku yang melakukan ini. Anggaplah ini hadiah dariku, tapi kalian bisa berlibur hari ini. Cha! Kha!" Usirku pada para pelayan tersebut.

Setelah mereka semua pergi dan aku benar-benar sendiri, segera kupasangkan sebuah apron hitam pada tubuhku dan memulai aksiku dengan pisau dan penggorengan.

Aku mengukus ikan yang tadi kubeli dengan jahe dan cabai, sedangkan ayamnya kugoreng dengan tepung, dan daging sapinya kubuat menjadi sup kimchi.

Juga beberapa makanan tambahan seperti telur dadar dan salad buah, karena kupikir Wonwoo pasti akan suka.

Saat semua masakanku sudah selesai, dapat kulihat siluet seseorang dibelakang sana, dan itu adalah Wonwoo.

Ia sudah rapi, dalam artian sudah mandi, segar, dan wangi.

Namun penampilannya kali ini terlihat berbeda. Ia mengenakan sebuah hoodie kebesaran berwarna hitam dan celana panjangnya.

Ia juga menutupi lehernya dengan rambutnya yang sangat panjang itu.

Ia bergerak mendekati dapur, dan saat kupikir ia akan menghampiriku, ternyata dugaanku salah.

Ia ternyata hanya ingin mengambil segelas minuman dari kulkas.

"Good morning, Wonwoo-ya." Sapaku dengan suara ceria.

Ia tidak memberikan reaksi sama sekali. Ia terus saja menyesap minuman dari dalam gelasnya. Dan hanya sedikit menganggukan kepalanya saat minuman dalam gelasnya sudah habis.

Ia juga segera beranjak untuk meninggalkanku, namum segera kutahan lengannya.

"Wonwoo-ya, mau kemana? Aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan. Mau makan bersama?" Tanyaku padanya.

Ia terlihat takut untuk menatapku. Ia terus saja menundukkan kepalanya. Meskipun aku tahu kenapa alasannya.

Tentu saja, gadis normal mana yang masih bisa bersikap biasa saja bahkan setelah hampir diperkosa oleh keluargamu sendiri?

Ia akhirnya menghempaskan tanganku dari lengannya dan menatapku nyalang.

"Ani." Ucapnya singkat, kemudian kembali beranjak pergi.

Namun segera kucegat langkahnya. Aku segera berdiri dihadapannua dan merentangkan kedua tanganku lebar.

"Aku tahu aku salah, aku minta maaf."

"Semalam, itu semua terjadi diluar kendaliku. Aku mabuk. Kau juga tahu itu, kan?"

Tidak ada suara apapun diantara kami. Hanya ada keheningan yang menyesakkan dada.

"Aku tidak berani berharap bahwa kau akan memaafkanku, hanya saja aku ingin menjelaskan padamu bahwa aku benar-benar menyesal telah melakukannya semalam. Aku berani bersumpah, aku melakukannya tanpa sengaja."

"Kau tahu, saat kau mabuk? Semua terlihat samar dan pikiran tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar. Itulah yang terjadi padaku semalam. Kau boleh membenciku, kau boleh mengadukannya pada ibumu, atau bahkan pada Seungcheol hyung sekalipun, aku tidak akan marah. Aku akan bertanggung jawab, aku akan menerima apapun konsekuensinya." Ucapku padanya.

Saat ini aku mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Aku memang tidak mengharapkan maaf dari Wonwoo, hanya saja setidaknya aku ingin ia tahu bahwa aku menyesal sudah membuatnya jadi merasa takut padaku.

Ia masih saja tidak memberikan reaksinya. Meskipun tatapannya yang tadi nyalang sudah berubah sedikit melembut.

Ia menggigit bibirnya, kemudian mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Ia menatap keatas seolah menahan sesuatu yang akan terjatuh dari matanya.

Hingga akhirnya pertahanannya runtuh, ia menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, dan kemudian membalikan tubuhnya membelakangiku.

Sesungguhnya aku bingung akan reaksinya, namun hingga kudengar suara isakan kecil yang lolos dari bibirnya, maka aku tahu ia sedang menangis.

Bahunya terlihat sedikit bergetar. Suara isakannya terdengar menyesakkan. Akupun membalik kembali tubuhnya, dan berusaha menyingkirkan kedua tangannya yang menutupi wajah.

"Hajima.." ucapnya padaku saat aku berusaha menyingkirkan tangannya.

Namun aku terus berusaha hingga tangannya terlepas. Dan dapat kusaksikan wajahnya yang memerah, serta matanya yang basah.

 _Wonwoo benar-benar menangis._

Jujur, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku ingin memeluknya, namun aku tahu hal itu juga bisa turut memberikan dampak buruk. _Ia sedang trauma, ingat?_

Akhirnya kusentuh pipinya, dan kuhapus air mata yang menetes disana menggunakan ibu jariku.

"Kenapa kau malah menangis?" Tanyaku dengan suara serak.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia mengusap dengan kasar matanya yang basah.

Kutangkap dagunya agar ia mau menatap mataku. Ia mengerjapkan matanya pelan, berusaha menghilangkan sisa air yang masih berada di matanya.

"Wae? Apa kau takut padaku?" Tanyaku dengan suara selembut mungkin.

Lagi-lagi ia menggigit bibirnya gugup, namun akhirnya dengan berani ia sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya.

Dengan suara yang bergetar ia berkata,

"Eum. Aku takut.."

"Samchon, jebal jangan lakukan lagi..." pintanya padaku seolah ia sedang meminta permohonan pengampunan hukuman mati.

Seketika aku merasa dadaku berdenyut nyeri. Kukepalkan tanganku berusaha menahan segala emosi yang bergejolak.

 _Sefatal itukah akibat dari perbuatanku?_

 _SHIT!_

 _What have i done?!_

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, segera saja kubungkukkan tubuhku sembilan puluh derajat dan meminta maaf padanya.

Dengan kepala tertunduk dalam, aku menyesali perbuatanku.

"Mian. Jeongmal mianhae. Neomu neomu mianhe. Aku adalah pria brengsek. Pria jahat. Kau pantas membenciku." Ucapku dengan suara serak.

Wonwoo tidak juga membalas ucapanku, membuatku semakin merasa bersalah.

Aku tidak juga mengangkat kepalaku hampir selama tiga menit, hingga akhirnya kurasakan belaian lembut dari tangan Wonwoo menyentuh pundakku.

"Ne samchon baiklah. Aku memaafkanmu."

Aku mulai mengangkat kepalaku sedikit demi sedikit saat mendengar kata-kata tersebut.

Seolah beban berat di pundakku sedikit terangkat, aku menatap matanya dalam, dan ia juga membalas tatapanku sama dalamnya.

"Baiklah, aku memaafkan samchon. Tapi itu adalah untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku melihat samchon mabuk dihadapanku. Jika lain kali aku melihat samchon mabuk, aku bersumpah aku akan kabur dari rumah ini dan tidak akan mau lagi menganggapmu keluargaku." Ucap Wonwoo padaku, membuatku sedikit tersenyum pada akhirnya.

"Ne! Yagsoghe!" Ucapku mantap sambil menyerahkan jari kelingkingku untuk ditautkan dengan miliknya.

Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, seolah bingung dengan kelakuanku.

"Sebagai jaminan! Kau boleh memangkas habis rambutku jika aku melakukan hak seperti itu lagi padamu!" Kataku lagi masih tetap dengan menjejalkan jari kelingkingku dihadapannya.

Ia sedikit tersenyum mendengar ucapanku, yang entah mengapa membuatku merasa sangat senang pagi ini.

"Gaurae. Samchon sudah berjanji, ya! Dan aku paling benci dengan pria yang suka ingkar janji"

"Ya, aku berjanji."

Kami menautkan jari kelingking kami, melakukam pinky promise yang manis di pagi hari disertai dengan senyum dan tawa Wonwoo yang percayalah, membuat hariku benar-benar penuh euforia.

Akhirnya kuajak Wonwoo untuk mencicipi sarapan buatanku. Kutarik kursi untuknya dan dibalas dengan senyum malu-malunya.

"Cha! Manhi mogo!" Ucapku padanya sambil merentangkan tanganku, sengaja memamerkan kebolehanku memasak.

"Whoaa... ini semua samchon yang membuatnya?" Tanya Wonwoo takjub padaku.

Ia memperhatikan seluruh makanan yang tersedia disana, matanya kelihatan berbinar. Senyumnya merekah. _Well, aku cukup berhasil membuatnya takjub, bukan?_

"eum. Ini semua aku yang membuatnya. Ayo, makanlah!" ucapku padanya sambil menyendokan semangkuk nasi dan memberikannya pada gadis kurus itu.

Setelah memberikan mangkuk nasi tersebut pada Wonwoo, aku pun turut duduk dan menyendokkan nasi kedalam mangkukku sendiri.

Wonwoo dengan bersemangat memilih semua lauk yang kuhidangkan disana, terkecuali satu hal.

"Wonwoo-ya, kau tidak ambil ikannya?" tanyaku heran melihat Wonwoo yang sedari tadi hanya memakan daging ayam dan sapinya.

"heum. Mianhae samchon, tapi aku alergi dengan seafood." Ucap Wonwoo dan disertai dengan senyum canggungnya. Sepertinya ia merasa sungkan dan tidak enak padaku.

 _Ah, ternyata ia alergi seafood. Akan ku ingat-ingat._

"apa lagi?" tanyaku.

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya imut saat mendengar pertanyaanku yang ambigu itu.

"apanya?"

"apa ada makanan lainnya yang membuatmu alergi, atau mungkin tidak kau sukai?" tanyaku lebih jelas padanya.

Aku terus menatap penuh minat pada Wonwoo yang mengedarkan bola matanya ke sekeliling saat ia sedang berpikir. Ia terlihat sangat imut saat itu.

"eum… selain seafood, sepertinya tidak ada yang membuatku alergi. Ah, dan aku tidak terlalu menyukai makanan manis." Ucap Wonwoo disertai cengiran gadis itu.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku ringan.

"lalu makanan yang kau sukai?"

Wonwoo menyendokan sesuap nasi kedalam mulutnya, membuat pipinya menggembung lucu.

 _ah, rasanya aku tidak kuat lagi. Meskipun gadis ini tidak sedang ber-aegyo, kenapa ia selalu terlihat imut dimataku?_

"tidak ada yang terlalu spesifik. Aku bukan orang yang pemilih. Ah! Tapi aku suka makanan pedas. Hehehe.."

 _Jeon Wonwoo. Alergi seafood, tidak suka manis, dan suka makanan pedas. Akan kuingat baik-baik itu._

Lalu kami menyelesaikan sarapan kami sambil diselingi beberapa obrolan ringan serta tawa Wonwoo yang benar-benar membuat hariku secerah matahari.

.

.

.

Kulihat Wonwoo sedang membuka halaman novel miliknya di ruang tamu dengan bosan. Ia bahkan hanya membolak-balikkan halaman tersebut tanpa ada niatan untuk membacanya.

Akhirnya aku yang baru saja selesai mengerjakan beberapa laporan pekerjaanku, menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelah gadis itu.

"Wonwoo-ya. Waeyo? Kau terlihat bosan?" tanyaku sambil memandang gadis itu yang sedang meniup poninya, bosan.

"eum. Samchon aku sangat bosan."

"memangnya kau tidak sedang membaca novelmu?" tanyaku sambil melirik sebuah buku dengan ketebalan kurang lebih enam ratus lembar.

"buku ini sudah kubaca lebih dari tiga kali. Aku meninggalkan koleksi novelku di rumah yang lama. Aku menyesal sekali." Jawabnya pelan. Ia akhirnya menutup buku tersebut dan mengelus covernya.

Aku sejujurnya sedikit kasihan melihat gadis ini. sehingga aku terpikirkan sebuah ide untuk membuatnya kembali ceria.

"kalau begitu, bagaimana kalu hari ini kita pergi? Ke toko buku, mungkin?" tawarku padanya.

Dan setelah mendengar kata 'toko buku' ia segera memandangku dengan tatapan berminatnya.

"benarkah? Samchon mau?" tanyanya padaku.

"geureom. Kenapa tidak? Lagipula ini hari sabtu, dan kebetulan aku sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku. Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau?" tawarku sekali lagi padanya.

Wonwoo segera menganggukkan kepalanya bersemangat. Aku tertawa pelan, kemudian mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"kalau begitu, bersiaplah. Kutunggu setengah jam lagi."

"assa! Chakkaman!" dan Wonwoo segera berlari kecil menuju kamarnya.

Namun tidak sampai sepuluh menit kemudian, ia kembali berjalan mendekatiku, masih dengan pakaiannya yang sama dengan yang tadi.

"kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

Wonwoo menggaruk tengkuknya malu-malu. Bisa kulihat dengan jelas rona merah wajahnya, saat ia berusaha memberitahu sesuatu hal padaku, namun ia ragu.

"bolehkah aku pergi dengan hoodie ini saja?" tanyanya ragu. Suaranya lirih, membuatku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

Jalan-jalan kami yang sebelumnya, ia bahkan berdandan sangat cantik. Tapi sekarang, ia ingin pergi keluar dengan hoodie kebesaran begitu?

"memangnya kenapa? bajumu belum kering dicuci?" tanyaku sambil meletakkan majalah yang sedari tadi masih kupegang.

"a-aninde."

"geundae wae?"

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya ragu, ia menutup wajahnya sesaat, namun kemudian ia segera menyingkap rambut panjangnya kebelakang, dan menurunkan kerah hoodienya.

"keugo.." tunjuk Wonwoo pada sesuatu di lehernya yang berwarna merah sampai kebiruan.

Aku menjatuhkan rahangku saat melihat sesuatu yang merah dilehernya. Ya! Itu adalah kissmark yang kemarin aku tinggalkan pada lehernya.

Aku bahkan tidak percaya bahwa bekasnya akan menjadi sejelas itu sekarang.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku kasar. Perasaan bersalah kembali menyeruak kedalam sanubari.

"ah, Wonwoo-ya, mianhe. Jeongmal mianhe." Ucapku pelan.

"a-aniya! Aku sudah memaafkan samchon, sungguh! Hanya saja masalahnya sekarang, aku tidak memiliki baju yang bisa menutupi tanda ini dengan baik. aku jadi… bingung." Ucapnya malu-malu pada bagian terakhir.

Ah, jadi itu masalahnya. Aku kini mengerti.

Segera saja kugandengan tangannya menuju kamarku setelah mendapat sebuah ide.

"tunggulah sebentar disini, oke?" ucapku pada Wonwoo didepan pintu kamarku.

Tidak lama kemudian aku kembali keluar dengan membawa selembar baju untuk Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia merasa heran dengan apa yang baru saja kuberikan padanya.

"sweater turtleneck?" tanyanya ragu.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, kemudian tersenyum. Ya, aku memberikan sweater turtleneck kesayanganku sejak aku masih kuliah dulu. Sekarang baju itu sudah tidak muat lagi untukku, namun baju itu masih dalam kondisi yang benar-benar bagus. Terlebih warnanya yang hitam tidak membuat itu terlihat kusam.

"sebenarnya itu bajuku, tapi sudah tidak muat lagi. Yah, meskipun pasti kebesaran saat kau mengenakannya. Tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada hoodie. Kau bisa memasangkannya dengan sebuah coat atau jaket yang manis."

Wonwoo kelihatan ragu, meskipun akhirnya ia menerimanya dengan senyuman geli di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Wonwoo mengenakan turtleneck milikku yang ia pasangkan dengan sebuah blazer berwarna tosca dan celana skinny jeans panjang. Ah, ia kelihatan benar-benar manis.

 _dan kalian tahu apa? Kali ini aku juga sengaja mengenakan kemeja berwarna hitam. Kalian tahu kenapa? tentu saja karena aku ingin kembaran dengan Wonwoo._

Aku mengajaknya ke sebuah mall yang terdapat toko buku yang cukup besar di Seoul. Dan ia kelihatan sangat excited. Ia segera saja melangkahkan kakinya menuju rak buku fiksi dan novel.

Aku yang tidak terlalu suka membaca buku kecuali laporan keuangan, hanya bisa mengekori gadis ini kemanapun ia pergi.

Matanya berbinar saat melihat barisan novel yang tertera best seller disana. Ia kemudian menatapku dengan pandangan malu-malunya, yang entah mengapa aku mengerti maksudnya. _Dan aku suka._

"ya, ya. Ambil saja, Wonwoo-ya."

"kyaa..! jeongmal?! Gomawoyo samchon!" pekik Wonwoo girang, ia kemudian mengambil keranjang buku dan mengambil beberapa novel yang sekiranya menyita perhatiannya.

Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala merasa heran dengan gadis ini. aku yang membawa keranjang bukunya merasa ia sudah memilih lebih dari cukup buku untuk ia baca selama sebulan. Jika dihitung, ada tujuh novel yang memiliki halaman kurang lebih lima ratus lembar. Empat komik, dua buku biografi, serta sebuah essay tentang sastra.

Namun senyum tidak juga luntur sejak Wonwoo memasuki tempat ini dua jam yang lalu hingga sekarang, membuatku tidak tega menghilangkan kesenangannya.

"baiklah samchon, sudah cukup." Ucapnya saat ia merasa sudah bosan didalam toko buku tersebut.

"yakin? Tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau beli? Alat tulis, mungkin?" tanyaku padanya. Sejujurnya, aku sudah kesulitan membawa keranjang buku yang sangat berat ini, namun sekali lagi, ini adalah hal yang membuat Wonwoo senang, sehingga aku tidak sampai hati melarangnya.

"aninde. Aku masih belum perlu alat tulis. Sudah samchon, ini saja. Lagipula aku tahu, sedari tadi samchon sudah keberatan bukan, membawa keranjang buku yang sangat berat ini?" tanya Wonwoo menggodaku, membuat wajahku memerah malu.

Akhirnya kami membayar buku-buku pilihan Wonwoo dan meninggalkan toko buku tersebut.

Namun seketika mataku menangkap sesuatu diseberang sana, dan segera saja kugandeng tangan Wonwoo menuju tempat tersebut.

"selamat datang, tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang pegawai di toko tersebut.

"samchon, kenapa kita kemari?" tanya Wonwoo heran.

"ah, ya. Tolong periksa mata gadis ini." ucapku pada pegawai tersebut.

"mari ikut saya, nona."

"samchon, wae?!" tanya Wonwoo lagi setelah pertanyaannya sebelumnya tidak kugubris.

"sudah sana cepat ikuti pegawainya." Usirku.

Satu hal lagi yang kuketahui dari Wonwoo. Yaitu kondisi matanya yang kurang bagus. Karena terus mengekori gadis itu selama dua jam di toko buku, aku sudah bisa lebih dari tahu bahwa Wonwoo harus memicingkan matanya saat melihat sesuatu di kejauhan. Dan sekarang aku bertekad untuk membelikannya sebuah kacamata, dan beberapa pasang softlens, mungkin.

"sudah selesai, tuan. Nona ini memiliki minus di mata kiri dan silinder di mata kanannya." Ucap sang pegawai setelah selesai memeriksa mata Wonwoo.

"apakah parah?"

"tidak terlalu. Masih bisa diatasi dengan rutin mengenakan kacamata."

"baiklah, aku mau satu. Wonwoo-ya. Coba kau pilih model frame yang kau sukai." Ucapku sambil menatap Wonwoo yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan percakapanku dengan pegawai itu.

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya.

"tidak perlu, samchon. Aku masih bisa melihat, yah meskipun sedikit buram. Tapi aku baik-baik saja." Kilah Wonwoo.

Aku berdecak kesal. Selalu saja seperti ini saat aku ingin memberikan gadis itu sesuatu.

"cepat, Jeon Wonwoo. Atau akan kubuang semua bukumu ini." ancamku padanya.

Wonwoo hanya mendengus pelan, kemudian memilih fram di kotak kaca didepannya. Dan ia segera memiih sebuah frame berwarna perak berbentuk bulat.

"yang ini." tunjuk Wonwoo.

Gadis itu segera mencoba framenya, dan aku hampir mimisan dibuatnya.

 _She's freaking cute! God damn it!_

Dulu aku selalu beranggapan bahwa gadis nerd itu sama sekali tidak terlihat menarik. Namun sekarang, melihat Wonwoo dengan kacamatanya, aku merubah pikiranku.

Wonwoo adalah satu-satunya gadis nerd yang hot.

"bagaimana? Bagus tidak?" tanyanya padaku sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku segera mencubit pipinya gemas.

"cocok denganmu. bulat."

"hey! Aku tidak bulat!" protes Wonwoo padaku.

"aku ambil yang ini." ucapku pada pegawai tersebut dan menyelesaikan proses pembayaran.

Akhirnya karena sudah merasa lelah, kami memutuskan untuk makan di sebuah restaurant pasta. Kami selalu mengiringi acara makan kami sambil diselingi obrolan ringan. Dimulai dari Wonwoo yang bertanya kabar padaku selama seminggu kemarin sempat menghilang, hingga aku yang bertukar nomor ponsel dengannya karena belum sempat sejak seminggu yang lalu.

Kami pulang kerumah dan aku segera mengangkat kantung berisi buku belanjaan Wonwoo kedalam kamarnya.

Karena berat, ia pasti tidak akan kuat membawa itu sendiri, jadi sekalian saja kubawakan sampai ke kamar.

Aku memperhatikan sekeliling kamar tamu yang selalu kosong itu kini sudah berganti menjadi milik Wonwoo. Kamarnya khas milik anak gadis.

Dengan seprei ranjang berwarna pink, serta meja rias yang penuh dengan botol-botol diatasnya, aku tahu ini kamar milik seorang perempuan.

Dan satu hal yang kusukai dari kamar ini sekarang, setelah dulu aku begitu membenci kamar ini karena menurutku kamar ini dulu agak menyeramkan.

Kamar ini menguarkan harum Wonwoo yang sangat kuat, membuatku merasa nyaman. Dan tanpa sadar akupun tersenyum.

"samchon, waeyo? Kenapa tersenyum? Ada yang lucu?" tanya Wonwoo setelah keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia baru saja mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama.

"aninde." Ucapku setelah mengembalikan raut wajahku seperti biasa.

Kulirik kain berwarna hitam yang ada di genggaman tangannya, kemudian menengadahkan tanganku kearahnya.

"heum?" tanyanya heran.

"bajuku. Sudah selesai, kan?"

"tapi aku belum sempat mencucinya. Setidaknya biarkan aku mencucinya." Wonwoo bersikeras, namun aku tetap kukuh pada pendirianku.

"tidak perlu, Wonwoo. Biar para maid saja yang mengerjakannya."

"aniya! Aku mau mencucinya sendiri!" pekik Wonwoo

"gadis keras kepala." Aku akhirnya mengalah dan membiarkan gadis itu berbuat sesukanya.

Karena gemas, sekali lagi kucubit pipinya hingga memerah. Ia merintih kesakitan sambil mengelus pelan pipi putihnya.

"ah, mian. Mian.." ucapku sambil tertawa. Ia hanya bersungut-sungut sambil memajukan bibirnya.

Dan tinggi badanku yang terpaut lima belas centi darinya bisa membuatku dengan jelas ekspresi wajahnya dari atas sini. Dan lagi-lagi fokusku selalu mengarah ke bibirnya yang selalu berwarna pink dan terlihat mengkilap itu.

Namun aku segera tersadar, hingga akhirnya kuusap lembut pucuk kepalanya dan mengucapkan selamat malam.

Namun aku tidak tahu kenapa, wajah Wonwoo malah memerah saat itu.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**TITLE :** This Kind Of Love

 **GENRE :** Romance, Humour

 **LENGTH :** 5 of (..)

 **RATE :** M

 **CAST :** Wonwoo (GS), Mingyu

 **DISCLAIMER :** semua tokoh punya YME, yang saya punya Cuma plot dan typo yang bertebaran di ff gaje ini. Jika ada kesamaan plot, nama tempat, dll. Itu semua murni Cuma kebetulan.

 **SYNOPSIS : This is a Genderswith. Please just close the tabs if you don't like any of 'genderswitch'. Please do not bash. I was just write my wild imagination into this absurd ff** **please enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur memikirkan apa yang baru saja Mingyu samchon lakukan padaku. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku diperlakukan seperti itu oleh seorang pria, dan yang melakukannya adalah samchonku sendiri!

Aku membalikkan tubuhku kasar, berguling diatas kasur kekanan dan kiri. Aku kini masih berada didalam kamar Mingyu samchon.

 _Dan, ah. Seluruh kamarnya berbau seperti Mingyu samchon. Bau maskulin yang entah mengapa, membuatku merona._

Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarku dan mandi disana.

Setelah aku menyelesaikan mandiku, aku turun ke dapur untuk minum karena aku sangat haus. Namun ternyata, alangkah kagetnya, saat disana aku menemui Mingyu samchon sedang berkutat dengan pisau dan – apa itu? Apron hitam yang menggantung di tubuhnya membuat pria itu semakin seksi.

"good morning, Wonwoo-ya" sapanya ceria.

Aku tidak menggubris ucapannya. Sengaja. Aku masih kesal padanya.

Aku hanya sedikit menganggukan kepalaku padanya. Tapi kemudian ia mencekal lenganku.

Ia meminta maaf dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat sangat menyesal. Aku tidak tahu apakah ia benar-benar menyesal atau apakah ia hanya takut kalau aku akan menceritakan ini pada Seungcheol appa.

Tapi sepertinya ia sungguhan menyesal. Karena kulihat tatapan matanya yang tulus meminta maaf padaku, dan ia yang tak ragu menundukkan kepalanya membuatku seketika itu juga menjadi goyah.

Akhirnya aku memaafkannya, dengan syarat bahwa aku tidak mau lagi melihat ia mabuk dihadapanku. Karena sungguh, semalam itu adalah pengalaman pertamaku yang benar-benar mengejutkan.

Kami akhirnya saling tertawa dan tersenyum, terlebih saat Mingyu samchon menyuruhku untuk memakan masakan buatannya.

Aku benar-benar dibuat takjub olehnya. Masakannya benar-benar lezat. Aku bertekad, suatu saat nanti aku akan meminta untuk belajar memasak darinya.

.

.

.

Kubolak-balikkan halaman novel yang kini sedang kugenggam. Buku ini adalah buku favoritku, namun aku sudah membacanya hingga tiga kali, membuatku tak ayal akhirnya bosan pada buku ini.

Aku sedang meniup-niup poniku saat tiba-tiba saja Mingyu samchon duduk disampingku dan bertanya apa yang sedang aku lakukan.

 _Well, sepertinya ia tahu kalau aku akan mati kebosanan._

"kalau begitu, bagaimana kalu hari ini kita pergi? Ke toko buku, mungkin?" ajak Mingyu samchon padaku, membuatku segera menatap wajahnya dengan pandangan – uh, sangat girang.

"benarkah? Samchon mau?" tanyaku memastikan.

"geureom. Kenapa tidak? Lagipula ini hari sabtu, dan kebetulan aku sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku. Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Tentu saja aku mau. Aku segera menganggukkan kepalaku bersemangat, membuat ia terkekeh geli melihat tingkahku.

Tiba-tiba saja Mingyu samchon mengelus lembut puncak kepalaku.

 _Dan itu tiba-tiba saja membuat dadaku berdesir._

Tidak ingin Mingyu samchon tahu apa yang baru saja kurasakan, aku segera kabur dari sana dan menuju kamarku untuk berganti baju.

Kututup pintu kamarku, dan aku segera mematut diri didepan cermin.

Disana, kudapati wajahku yang merah merona. Aku bahkan heran dengan diriku sendiri. Kenapa bisa?

Kubuka hoodie hitamku, dan satu hal yang kulupakan, membuatku sangat kaget.

Kissmark yang kemarin Mingyu samchon tinggalkan belum hilang! Segera saja aku mengulik seluruh isi lemariku, namun tidak kunjung menemukan pakaian yang bisa menutupi tanda tersebut dengan baik.

Aku menggigit bibirku bingung. Apakah sebaiknya aku menggunakan hoodie ini saja?

Akhirnya kukenakan kembali hoodieku, dan pergi kembali ke ruang tamu, tempat Mingyu samchon berada.

"kenapa?" tanyanya heran saat melihatku kembali.

Aku menjelaskan semua padanya, tentang kissmark yang belum hilang ini, hingga aku yang tidak memiliki baju untuk menutupinya.

Awalnya Mingyu samchon kembali merasa bersalah. Namun segera saja kutepis pemikirannya itu dan mengatakan bahwa aku sudah memaafkannya.

Tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya, ia kini bahkan menggandeng tanganku untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

Mingyu samchon kini sedang berada didalam kamarnya, mencari sesuatu selagi aku menunggu didepan pintu.

Ia kemudian muncul dan menyerahkan selembar pakaian berwarna hitam padaku.

"sweater turtleneck?" tanyaku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"sebenarnya itu bajuku, tapi sudah tidak muat lagi. Yah, meskipun pasti kebesaran saat kau mengenakannya. Tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada hoodie. Kau bisa memasangkannya dengan sebuah coat atau jaket yang manis." Ucap Mingyu samchon dengan sedikit terbata-bata.

Membuatku tersenyum geli melihat tingkahnya itu.

.

.

.

Jujur saja, aku sangat tidak keberatan mengenakan pakaian Mingyu samchon ini. selain pakaian ini bisa menutupi bekas kissmark tersebut, pakaian ini berbau khas Mingyu samchon sekali.

 _Dan aku suka._

Dan kalian tahu apa yang membuatku semakin bersemangat? MIngyu samchon mengenakan kemeja hitam. Kami terlihat seperti pasangan. _Yah, meski memang lebih cocok terlihat seperti paman dan keponakan._

Mingyu samchon mengekori kemanapun aku pergi selama di toko buku tersebut. Tapi entah mengapa aku tidak merasa risih. Aku justru senang.

Itu memudahkanku untuk meminta izin padanya. Ia benar-benar baik. padahal aku hanya menoleh dan sedikit tersenyum padanya, namun seolah ia mengerti isi hatiku, Ia segera saja mengatakan bahwa aku boleh mengambil buku apa saja yang aku suka.

Aku sudah memilih tujuh buah novel, yang kesemuanya import – dan pastinya tebal. Empat buah komik, dua buku biografi, dan satu essay tentang sastra.

Mingyu samchon membawakan keranjang berisi buku belanjaanku. Padahal aku sudah bersikeras akan membawanya sendiri, tapi ia bahkan lebih keras kepala lagi, ia mengatakan bahwa jika aku ngotot untuk membawa keranjang buku ini sendiri, aku harus membayarnya dengan uangku sendiri.

 _Hah! Aku mana punya uang sebanyak itu!_

Saat kucoba mengangkat keranjang tersebut, ternyata itu benar-benar berat. Aku bahkan tidak akan sanggup untuk mengangkatnya meski hanya sebentar.

Namun Mingyu samchon tidak kelihatan kesulitan sama sekali membawa keranjang tersebut. Yah, meskipun kadang aku memergokinya sedang memijat jari-jari tangannya yang terasa pegal.

Aku akhirnya merasa bosan, kusudahi saja acara hunting buku kali ini. Mingyu samchon bertanya apakah ada lagi yang aku inginkan, namun aku berkata padanya bahwa aku sudah memilih lebih dari cukup.

Dan setelah kami keluar dari toko buku tersebut, MIngyu samchon secara tiba-tiba mengajakku untuk memasuki sebuah optic.

Ia memaksaku untuk membeli sebuah kacamata. Sebenarnya aku memang memiliki sedikit masalah pada penglihatan, namun itu tidak terlalu parah, aku masih bisa mengatasinya.

Namun Mingyu samchon memaksa dengan ancaman bahwa ia akan membuang semua bukuku jika aku tidak mau mengikuti perintahnya.

Hingga akhirnya aku dengan terpaksa memiih sebuah frame kacamata yang menurutku sangat lucu.

.

.

.

Kami kembali ke rumah pukul delapan malam. Setelah makan malam yang diselingi obrolan ringan, aku dan MIngyu samchon memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah.

Aku yang sedang terburu-buru ingin buang air kecil segera saja melangkah terlebih dulu memasuki rumah dan meninggalkan MIngyu samchon.

Dan saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi, aku menemukan Mingyu samchon sedang tersenyum saat memandangi sekeliling kamarku.

""samchon, waeyo? Kenapa tersenyum? Ada yang lucu?" tanyaku heran.

Aku juga sudah berganti piyama saat ini. sweater turtleneck samchon masih kugenggam.

Samchon sudah merubah raut wajahnya menjadi normal meski ia belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia kemudian menengadahkan tangannya kearahku, membuatku menatapnya bingung.

"bajuku. Sudah selesai, kan?" ucapnya datar.

"tapi aku belum sempat mencucinya. Setidaknya biarkan aku mencucinya." Ucapku menolak.

Kami akhirnya mengalami beberapa perdebatan kecil hingga akhirnya Mingyu samchon membiarkanku melakukan yang hal ku inginkan.

Mingyu samchon mencubit pipiku, membuatku merintih kesakitan. Aku bersungut-sungut sambil menatap kearahnya dan mempoutkan bibirku.

Ia hanya terkekeh geli dan meminta maaf padaku.

Dan satu hal yang membuat jantungku berdegup kencang dan wajahku memerah saat itu adalah karena tiba-tiba MIngyu samchon mengelus sangat lembut puncak kepalaku.

Padahal ini bukan yang pertama kalinya ia melakukan hal itu, tapi kali ini aku tidak berbohong, jantungku seperti akan meloncat keluar rasanya.

Suasana diantara kami jadi aneh dan canggung. Ia kemudian berdeham dan berkata,

"ehem! Ini sudah malam. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku kalau begitu. Jaljja."

Jujur dalam hatiku yang paling dalam, aku merasa kecewa saat mendengar Mingyu samchon mengatakannya. Aku benar-benar belum ingin ini berakhir. Aku masih ingin bersenda gurau dengannya.

Hingga tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku sedikit berlari kecil mengejar langkahnya yang sudah sampai didepan pintu kamarku, dan menarik lengannya.

"eum! Samchon! Untuk hari ini… terima kasih banyak.." ucapku pelan.

Aku benar-benar malu saat ini. wajahku pasti semerah kepiting rebus.

Samchon tidak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya sedikit terkekeh dan menggumam sebagai balasannya.

"se-sebagai balasannya… samchon mau aku pijat?"

.

.

.

Sungguh, aku benar-benar malu saat ini. ucapanku tadi benar-benar terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku secara spontan. Rasanya aku ingin menenggelamkan diri didalam pasir hisap.

Namun entah mengapa aku tidak merasa menyesal sama sekali. Aku bahkan sedikit senang.

Setelah tadi aku menawarkannya untuk dipijat, Mingyu samchon tidak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya terdiam mematung menatapku tanpa berkedip, membuatku merasa salah tingkah.

Namun segera saja saat itu aku berkilah bahwa itu adalah sebagai bentuk terima kasihku, dan lagi aku kasihan melihatnya yang pegal karena membawa keranjang bukuku tadi siang yang sangat berat itu.

Dan kalian tahu apa? MIngyu samchon menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Ia bahkan berkata,

" _kau bisa memijat? Baiklah kalau begitu tolong aku, ya"_

Dan sekarang, disinilah aku. Sedang membuatkan dua gelas coklat panas untuk MIngyu samchon juga untukku sendiri.

Aku pun membawa dua coklat panas tersebut dan meletakkannya diatas coffee table di ruang tamu.

MIngyu samchon yang sudah berganti baju sudah berada disana. Kali ini ia hanya mengenakan kaus putih polos dan celana piyama berwarna coklat.

"samchon, silahkan diminum.." ucapku padanya sambil menyerahkan satu gelas coklat panas."

Mingyu samchon tersenyum. Ia mengambil gelas berisi coklat panasku dan kemudian menyesapnya.

"ah, enaknya… terima kasih, Wonwoo-ya.."

Aku hanya membalas ucapan Mingyu samchon dengan senyuman dan sedikit menganggukkan kepalaku.

Kami berdua hanya terdiam sesaat tanpa ada yang membuka pembicaraan diantara kami. Hingga akhirnya aku berinisiatif untuk beranjak dan kembali duduk, namun kali ini membelakanginya.

"aku akan mulai memijatnya, oke?" ucapku pelan dibalik bahu Mingyu samchon.

"eo-eoh. Geurae."

Mingyu samchon duduk diatas sofa seperti biasa, sedangkan aku harus setengah berdiri sambil menahan tubuhku dengan lutut diatas sofa.

Aku mulai menggenggam bahu Mingyu samchon, dan mulai menggerakkan tanganku disepanjang bahunya.

"samchon, kenapa tegang sekali? Apa samchon benar-benar lelah?" tanyaku pada Mingyu samchon yang saat itu bahunya terasa sangat keras.

"a-aniya.." ucap Mingyu samchon pelan.

"kalau begitu relaks saja, oke? Aku jamin samchon akan merasa enak setelah ini." ucapku sambil kembali menjalankan pijatanku pada bahunya yang sudah lebih lemas daripada yang tadi.

"a-ah.." lenguhan tertahan keluar dari belah bibir Mingyu samchon.

"eum? Wae?" tanyaku saat kukira ia merasa kesakitan.

"a-aniya.. kau sangat pintar memijat, Wonwoo-ya.."

Aku tersenyum bangga mendengar pujian MIngyu samchon untukku.

"benarkah? Itu karena aku suka memijat eomma dulu.."

"ah, lain kali Mingyu samchon mau aku pijat lagi?" tawarku padanya.

"e-eh? Bolehkah?" tanya Mingyu samchon terdengar tidak percaya.

"tentu saja boleh. Kenapa tidak?"

"kalau begitu, tolong ya.."

Aku terus memijat bahunya, dan kini sedang menumbuk punggungnya. Aku juga turut memijat lehernya, membuat Mingyu samchon terus saja menggeliat tidak nyaman.

"ah.. samchon. Kenapa bergerak terus? Samchon sensitive bagian leher, ya?" tanyaku padanya.

"ti-tidak. Siapa bilang?" kilah Mingyu samchon, namun ia terlihat gugup, membuatku ingin menjahilinya.

"benarkah?" ucapku menggodanya sambil menyapukan belaian-belaian lembut di lehernya menggunakan jariku.

Dan itu berhasil membuatnya menggeliat bahkan lebih dari sebelumnya. Ia bahkan kini tertawa-tawa kegelian, membuatku turut tertawa geli.

Aku terus saja menggodanya, karena senang melihat reaksinya yang seperti itu. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti anak berusia lima tahun yang sedang digelitiki.

"ah! Hahah! Jebal, hentikan Wonwoo-ya!"

See? Mingyu samchon bahkan tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang. Namun tidak lama kemudian ia menggenggam tanganku dan menariknya, membuatku oleng dan terjatuh ke depan.

Untung saja MIngyu samchon segera menangkapku, karena kalau tidak, sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa bokongku akan menyentuh lantai nantinya.

Namun karena MIngyu samchon berhasil mengangkapku, maka aku kini malah terjatuh dipangkuannya.

Kedua tanganku kuletakkan di pundaknya, menggenggam bahunya erat karena takut terjatuh lagi.

Dilihat dari posisi bagaimanapun, kami terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang akan memadu kasih diatas sofa ini. terlebih aku yang sedang dipangkunya, dan lenganku yang terlihat seolah aku sedang memeluk lehernya.

Kami berdua terdiam selama beberapa saat. Mingyu samchon tidak kunjung mengatakan apa-apa. Namun kemudian wajahnya mendekati wajahku, membuat jantungku berdegup kencang, dan segera saja aku dengan reflex memejamkan mataku.

Bisa kurasakan nafasnya yang hangat beraroma seperti campuran mint dan orange.

Saat kupikir ia akan mendekati bibirku, namun ternyata aku salah. Ternyata ia malah mendekati cuping telingaku dan membisikkan kata,

"tidurlah. Sudah malam."

Seketika itu juga aku langsung mati gaya. Aku segera membuka mataku, dan menemukan Mingyu samchon yang menatap mataku dengan dalam. Demi menahan rasa Maluku, kugigit bibirku, dan menganggukkan kepalaku padanya.

Aku juga segera bangun dari posisi memalukan ini dan meraih gelas coklat panasku.

"geureom. Jaljjayo, samchon." Ucapku pada Mingyu samchon, yang kemudian dibalas oleh nya dengan anggukan dan senyum hangat.

"jaljja, Wonwoo-ya."

.

.

.

"wonwoo-ya.." panggil Mingyu samchon padaku yang sedang mebaca novel baruku di ruang tamu.

"ne?"

"kau mau ikut aku?" tanyanya padaku. Aku segera menutup novelku dan menatap penuh minat padanya.

"kemana?" tanyaku.

"sebenarnya aku akan pergi untuk survey tempat perusahaan cabang di Dongdaemun, tapi itu tidak akan lama. Paling lama hanya dua jam. Setelah itu, kita bisa jalan-jalan." Ucap Mingyu samchon benar-benar membuatku bersemangat kali ini.

"benarkah?"

"eum. Atau kau bisa membawa serta novelmu jika saja tiba-tiba aku ada sedikit urusan dan membuat surveynya menjadi lama." Ucap Mingyu samchon sambil memandang wajahku dan tersenyum.

"call! Aku akan bersiap dulu kalau begitu."

Aku segera meninggalkan MIngyu samchon dan bersiap untuk pergi. Aku benar-benar senang. Setidaknya waktu akhir pekan kami bisa dihabiskan dengan melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Aku meniup poniku bosan. Sudah hampir tiga setengah jam, dan urusan Mingyu samchon belum juga selesai. bahkan novelku yang setebal enam ratus lima puluh halaman sudah habis kulalap sejak tadi.

Malam juga sudah tiba, langit benar-benar sudah gelap. Namun MIngyu samchon sama sekali belum terlihat selesai membicarakan urusan bisnisnya, membuatku benar-benar merasa jenuh.

Namun ternyata setengah jam kemudian, Mingyu samchon mendatangiku yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan langkah yang tergopoh-gopoh.

"ah.. mianhe, Wonwoo-ya. Ternyata urusanku lama." Ucap Mingyu samchon dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

Bohong rasanya jika aku berkata bahwa aku sama sekali tidak merasa bosan, namun aku hanya bisa tersenyum sopan membalas ucapan Mingyu samchon.

Sambil tersenyum tipis aku berkata bahwa aku baik-baik saja. _Meskipun aku berani bertaruh Mingyu samchon sepertinya tahu bahwa aku merasa bosan setengah mati._

"hari juga sudah cukup larut. Bagaimana? Masih ingin jalan-jalan?" tanya Mingyu samchon masih dengan menampilkan wajah tidak enaknya padaku.

Aku menggigit bibir, bepikir sebentar. Sesungguhnya aku sudah merasa sangat tidak mood. Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin pulang saja ke rumah, kemudian membuka satu lagi novel baruku dan merebahkan tubuhku diatas ranjang.

"kriiuukk.."

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar sebuah suara yang sepertinya berasal dari perut Mingyu samchon.

Pria itu segera saja memegangi perutnya sambil tersenyum malu. Wajahnya juga sedikit merona malu, membuatku tersenyum geli.

"samchon lapar?" tanyaku padanya.

Mingyu samchon mengulum senyumnya, kemudian mengangguk pelan.

 _Ah, ia pria besar yang sangat manis._

"bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan saja? Besok Mingyu samchon masih harus pergi bekerja, bukan? akan lebih baik jika kita istirahat lebih awal." Saranku padanya, membuat ia segera tersenyum sumringah.

Ia kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya bersemangat.

Kami akhirnya memutuskan untuk makan di sebuah restaurant daging yang menurut review di internet, terkenal sangat enak.

MIngyu samchon bahkan memesan beberapa porsi daging sapi serta ayam, membuatku menggelengkan kepalaku. Ia juga makan dengan sangat bersemangat, hingga membuat sekeliling bibirnya menjadi kotor karena saus.

"aigoo.. samchon. Lihat, bibirmu kotor begini." Aku sedikit mencondongkan tubuhku untuk menggapai bibir Mingyu samchon dan melapnya dengan tissue.

Aku melakukannya secara tidak sadar, tubuhku bergerak begitu saja, sehingga akupun tidak sadar bahwa Mingyu samchon juga terkejut akan perlakuanku.

"a-ah.. mianhe." Aku kembali duduk di tempatku dan memilin ujung sweater yang kukenakan.

MIngyu samchon hanya berdeham, ia kemudian terkekeh.

"eum. Gwenchana. Gomawo."

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi tiba-tiba saja dadaku berdesir hebat saat mendengarnya mengucapkan itu. Aku hanya bisa berharap wajahku tidak menjadi semerah tomat.

Mingyu samchon masih terus saja menatapi wajahku dengan senyumnya yang menampilkan gigi taringnya yang menurutku – begitu seksi.

"eoh? Wonwoo-ya? Waeyo? Wajahmu merah." Ucap Mingyu samchon sambil menunjuk wajahku.

Aahhh! Ternyata benar! Wajahku memerah!

Aku reflex segera saja memegangi kedua pipiku dan menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam.

"a-aninde.."

Mingyu samchon kemudian tertawa melihat tingkahku yang menurutku, sangat memalukan.

"HAHAHA – "

"eoh? Mingyu-ya?" tiba-tiba saja muncul seorang wanita yang menurutku – sangat cantik dihadapan kami.

Tawa MIngyu samchon terhenti saat itu juga. Ia bahkan segera menghilangkan senyum di bibirnya, membuatku bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan wanita ini.

"ahh.. manhi bogoshippo, MIngyu oppa" wanita itu kini bahkan memeluk leher Mingyu samchon tanpa peduli bahwa masih ada aku diantara mereka.

Mingyu samchon juga terlihat terkejut dengan kelakuan wanita ini. ia segera saja menghempaskan lengan wanita tersebut yang sedang melingkar pada lehernya dengan cepat.

"Kyung, hentikan." Akhirnya MIngyu samchon angkat bicara. Mingyu samchon menatapku dengan tatapan mata yang – entahlah, aku bahkan bingung menjelaskannya.

Wanita itu, yang Mingyu samchon sebut 'kyung' segera mengangkat lengannya dari leher MIngyu samchon. Ia menatap MIngyu samchon dengan tatapan heran.

Ah! Wanita itu kini menatapku dengan tatapan seperti apa ya.. menilik? Ia bahkan melirikku dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Wanita itu bahkan kini tanpa rasa malu mulai menarik bangku dan duduk disebelah Mingyu samchon.

Ia bahkan kini menyalurkan tangan kanannya padaku.

Yang kemudian kubalas dengan tatapan heran pada wajahnya yang imut itu.

"annyeong. Namaku Kyulkyung. Ah.. ani, sebenarnya nama asliku bukan itu. Tapi kau tidak peru tahu, bukan?" kalimat pertamanya padaku.

Astaga, wanita ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan ada seorang pria yang tahan bisa bersamanya.

Akhirnya kubalas uluran tangannya dengan bersalaman.

"aku Jeon Wonwoo. Aku – "

"aku mantan kekasih Mingyu oppa." Interupsi wanita kasar itu, bahkan sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku.

"ah, atau bahkan mungkin masih kekasihnya? Karena aku tidak pernah berkata akan melepaskan MIngyu oppa." Sambungnya lagi sambil memberikan lirikan genit pada Mingyu samchon yang membuatku merasa sangat jengkel, entah mengapa.

Sebagai sesama perempuan, aku mengerti, sangat mengerti. Bahwa wanita didepanku ini berusaha sangat keras membuat garis diantara kami.

Garis batas yang menunjukkan seolah ia lebih superior daripada aku. Dengan cara mengatakan bahwa MIngyu samchon adalah mantan kekasihnya, ia berharap bahwa aku bisa mundur dengan sendirinya. Karena merasa minder.

 _Huh, ia hanya tidak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya._

"sudah cukup, Kyulkyung. Kenapa kau kembali lagi?" akhirnya Mingyu samchon membuka suaranya.

"eum? Tentu saja karena aku ingin kembali padamu, oppa." Ucapnya diiringi dengan desahan manja sambil menatap kepada MIngyu samchon.

Mingyu samchon tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya menatap wanita itu lurus-lurus, tanpa ekspresi, namun entah mengapa membuatku merasa was-was.

Wanita bernama Kyulkyung itu kini kembali melirikku.

"euhm. Tadi siapa namamu, kau bilang?" tanya Kyulkyung.

"aku Jeon Wonwoo. Aku – "

"dia keponakanku." Lagi-lagi ucapanku diinterupsi bahkan sebelum aku menyelesaikannya.

Aku menatap Mingyu samchon tepat di matanya, entah kenapa dadaku berdenyut sakit saat mendengar ucapannya. Padahal apa yang ia katakan itu adalah kebenaran. Namun sekali lagi, aku tidak tahu kenapa.

Dibawah meja makan, lagi-lagi aku memilin ujung sweaterku. Kini aku bahkan kehilangan selera makanku yang sebelumnya sangat besar saat melihat lembaran-lembaran daging sapi berbumbu ini.

.

.

.

Aku menghela nafasku pelan, sangat pelan. Aku bahkan berusaha agar Mingyu samchon tidak mendengar helaan nafasku. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang kami berdua diam saja, tidak ada satupun dari kami yang membuka pembicaraan.

Bahkan suara music yang mengalun di dalam mobil seolah membuat suasana semakin mencekam.

Sejak tadi pula kualihkan pandanganku menuju jendela samping, memperhatikan jalanan seolah disana terdapat pemandangan indah yang menyejukkan mata.

"Wonwoo-ya. Waeyo?" tanya MIngyu samchon saat ia menyadari bahwa aku barusan menghela nafas.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari jalanan, aku membalas ucapannya.

"eum? Aniya. Nan gwenchana." Ucapku pelan.

"geojitmal. Kau pasti kecewa karena kita tidak jadi jalan-jalan barusan, bukan?" ucap Mingyu samchon.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku sesaat, menatap Mingyu samchon yang masih focus pada jalanan dihadapannya meski terkadang ia melirikku.

"tidak juga. Aku tidak masalah soal itu." Ucapku lagi dan kembali memperhatikan jalanan di sampingku.

Lampu merah menghentikan pergerakan mobil kami. Kini MIngyu samchon sedang menatapku, aku tahu itu.

"aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu bahwa pembicaraannya bisa menjadi selama itu. Aku benar-benar menyesal." Lirih Mingyu samchon.

Sungguh, dalam hatiku aku benar-benar tidak mempermasalahkan soal kami yang tidak jadi jalan-jalan. Aku bahkan sudah tidak peduli akan hal itu.

Hal yang tiba-tiba saja membuat hatiku terasa mengganjal adalah, apa ya… aku sendiri tidak bisa mengatakannya.

Ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya sejak wanita itu – Kyulkyung, tiba dan menghancurkan makan malam kami?

Namun aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya pada MIngyu samchon, bukan? sehingga akhirnya aku memilih untuk diam dan tidak menghiraukan ucapan MIngyu samchon.

Namun tiba-tiba saja ia meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat.

"aku benar-benar menyesal. Bagaimana jika besok kita mengganti jalan-jalan hari ini?" ucapnya sambil terus menggenggam tanganku.

Kualihkan seketika tatapanku padanya. Kutatap matanya yang juga sedang menatap mataku dalam.

"bagaimana? Kita kencan? Besok? Setelah aku selesai bekerja? Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan membuatmu menunggu lagi seperti kemarin. Begitu kau tiba di kantorku besok, Kita akan segera berangkat." Ucapnya dengan terus menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya.

Membuat jantungku lagi-lagi, entah mengapa. Berdebar.

Aku akhirnya menyetujui ajakannya dan tersenyum, kemudian menganggukkan kepalaku.

.

.

.

Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kantor Mingyu samchon. Aku menaiki taksi untuk membawaku sampai kesana.

Kini aku mengenakan sebuah dress yang membalut tubuhku hingga betis. Berwarna salem dengan beberapa aksen renda di bagian pinggirnya.

Rambutku, lagi-lagi kugelung keatas membentuk sebuah sanggul yang meskipun membuatku terlihat beberapa tahun lebih tua, namun aku menyukainya.

 _Karena itu membuatku terlihat pantas saat disandingkan dengan Mingyu samchon._

Tidak seperti waktu yang lalu, kini saat aku memasuki kantor Mingyu samchon, beberapa orang yang masih mengingatku menundukkan kepalanya ringan, membuatku tersenyum tipis.

Namun saat aku menanyakan tentang Mingyu samchon pada resepsionis yang ada disana, entahlah – menurutku gelagatnya sangat aneh.

Hingga seorang pria memukul bahuku ringan.

"hai!" sapanya membuatku membalikkan tubuhku kebelakang dan menemui pria itu.

Pria yang cukup tinggi dengan senyum lebar pada wajahnya.

"kau pasti Jeon Wonwoo, kan?" tanyanya.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku saat mendengar ucapannya. Darimana ia tahu aku?"

"y-ya.. dan kau adalah…?" tanyaku dengan wajah ragu.

Pria itu kemudian tersenyum lebar – lagi. Dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengajakku bersalaman.

"aku Lee Seokmin. Teman Kim Mingyu, meski di kantor ini ia adalah atasanku. Tapi diluar gedung ini, aku adalah temannya."

"ia suka menceritakan tentang dirimu padaku, Wonwoo-ssi." Ucap pria ramah bernama Seokmin itu padaku.

Aku tersenyum sumringah karenanya. Benarkah? Mingyu samchon suka menceritakan tentang aku pada sahabatnya? Aku tiba-tiba saja merasa penasaran akan apa saja yang Mingyu samchon katakan pada sahabatnya ini.

"kau kemari datang untuk bertemu dengan Mingyu?" tanya Seokmin-ssi.

"ne." ucapku sambil menganggukkan kepalaku ringan.

"kalau begitu kau bisa ikut aku. Ia sudah menunggumu sejak makan siang tadi."

"eoh?" tanyaku heran.

"well, kau tahu? Pria hitam itu tidak sabar menunggu untuk pergi berkencan denganmu." goda Seokmin-ssi dengan senyum lebarnya yang aneh.

Aku tersipu mendengar ucapannya. Saat kami sampai di lift, ia terus-terusan menggodaku.

"Wonwoo-ssi. Boleh kuberi saran?"

"silahkan, Seokmin-ssi."

"Mingyu sepertinya menyukaimu. Jadi berhati-hatilah."

"eum?" tanyaku sambil menatap wajah Seokmin-ssi yang sedang mengulum senyumnya.

"sebagai seorang wanita."

Aku baru saja akan bertanya lebih lanjut padanya soal ucapannya itu, tetapi lift tiba-tiba berhenti, karena kami sudah tiba pada lantai tujuan kami.

"aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu sampai ke ruangan Mingyu, tapi kau pasti masih mengingat ruangannya, bukan?" tanya Seokmin-ssi padaku.

Ku anggukkan kepalaku padanya, kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih banyak.

Seokmin-ssi kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju lantai selanjutnya, sedangkan aku keluar dari kotak besi tersebut dan berjalan menuju ruangan Mingyu samchon.

Tidak seperti biasanya, sekretaris MIngyu samchon sedang tidak ada di tempatnya, sehingga aku langsung saja masuk ke ruangan MIngyu samchon, mendorong pintu kacanya dan melangkah masuk.

Namun betapa terkejutnya aku saat aku memasuki ruangan Mingyu samchon, aku malah menemui wanita kemarin – Kyulkyung-ssi sedang duduk di pangkuan Mingyu samchon.

Ia bahkan melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Mingyu samchon, dan meletakan keningnya pada kening MIngyu samchon.

Aku terdiam sesaat. Bingung akan apa yang harus aku lakukan, sehingga aku hanya berdiri disana, menggenggam tas tanganku erat, hingga saat MIngyu samchon menyadari kehadiranku.

Ia segera menatap ke arahku, menatap langsung pada mataku, membuatku seketika tergugup.

Aku bisa merasakan jari-jari tanganku yang dingin terus meremas tas tanganku yang tidak berdosa. Lagi-lagi dadaku berdenyut sakit. Namun kali ini aku tahu kenapa.

Aku tidak suka melihat Mingyu samchon bersama wanita itu.

Mingyu samchon yang terkejut melihat kedatanganku segera saja menghempaskan tubuh Kyulkyung-ssi dari pangkuannya. Ia segera berdiri dan beranjak mendekatiku, namun tanpa sadar, kakiku bergerak sendiri, segera berlari menjauhi mereka.

Aku keluar dari ruangan Mingyu samchon dan kembali menuju lift. Entah aku sedang beruntung atau apa, lift yang sedang dalam keadaan kosong membuatku segera menaikinya.

Dari jarak tiga ratus meter, aku bisa melihat Mingyu samchon yang berlari mengejarku, membuatku terus menekan tombol tutup dengan panic.

Dan untungnya, pintu lift tertutup bahkan sebelum Mingyu samchon sempat meraihnya.

Kuhela nafasku kasar. Dadaku benar-benar berdebar-debar. Karena takut Mingyu samchon sempat mengejarku. Juga karena sakit saat melihat mereka berdua dalam posisi itu.

Kusandarkan tubuhku pada dinding lift. Kenapa? kenapa hatiku terasa sangat sakit melihat mereka seperti itu? Aku seharusnya bersikap biasa saja. Toh, ia bukan siapa-siapa. Ia hanya pamanku. Ingat, hanya PAMANKU.

Namun aku merasa tidak bisa lagi membohongi diriku sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja air mataku menetes jatuh. Kini aku sadar, entah sejak kapan. Aku menjadi sangat menyukai Mingyu samchon.

Dan aku tahu, perasaan ini. bukan perasaan keponakan pada pamannya, ataupun perasaan antar keluarga. Tetapi perasaan yang seorang wanita rasakan pada seorang pria.

Menyadari hal tersebut, kugigit bibirku keras-keras sehingga bibirku seolah bisa robek kapan saja. Saat lift sudah mengantarkanku pada lantai terbawah gedung, aku kembali segera melarikan diriku keluar dari gedung tersebut.

Tanganku sudah melambai akan memanggil taksi, namun baru saja kulangkahkan kakiku untuk menaiki taksi tersebut, sebelah tanganku sudah dicekal oleh seseorang.

Pria itu kini bahkan sudah kembali menutup pintu mobil taksinya dan meminta maaf pada supir taksi tersebut, mengatakan bahwa aku tidak jadi menaiki taksinya.

"Wonwoo-ya."

 **TBC**

Hola everibadeh..

Finally aku update ff absurd dan gajelas ini yah..

Sbnernya aku udah mau update ini dari kemarin, tapi karena ada satu dan lain hal, jadi baru bisa sekarang ku update.

Ohiya aku mau nanya, menurut kalian ff ini susah dimengerti ga? Atau mungkin perpindahan Point Of View nya membingungkan atau ngga?

Karena aku baru kali ini nulis sesuatu yang bukan dari POV orang ketiga. Dan ini emang konsepnya. Hehe

Sebisa mungkin aku bikin dengan jelas POV masing-masing karakter, tapi maafin aku kalo ternyata hal itu malah bikin bacanya jadi gaenak.

Trusss… kalo menurut kalian cerita ini kecepetan alurnya juga tolong kasih tau aku ya, maklum pemula. Hehe

At last but not least, review please.. thanks a lot!


	6. Chapter 6

**TITLE :** This Kind Of Love

 **GENRE :** Romance, Humour

 **LENGTH :** 6 of (..)

 **RATE :** M

 **CAST :** Wonwoo (GS), Mingyu

 **DISCLAIMER :** semua tokoh punya YME, yang saya punya Cuma plot dan typo yang bertebaran di ff gaje ini. Jika ada kesamaan plot, nama tempat, dll. Itu semua murni Cuma kebetulan.

 **SYNOPSIS : This is a Genderswith. Please just close the tabs if you don't like any of 'genderswitch'. Please do not bash. I was just write my wild imagination into this absurd ff** **please enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"hey bro!" panggil Seokmin sambil mendudukan bokongnya di kursi didepan meja kerjaku.

"eum? Tumben sekali. Ada apa?" tanyaku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari dokumen-dokumen bernilai miliaran ini.

"rasanya sudah lama sekali. Bagaimana jika hari ini kita makan siang bersama? Aku tahu tempat bagus." Ucap Seokmin sambil memainkan plakat nama yang ada di meja kerjaku.

Akhirnya kuangkat wajahku untuk menatapnya. Kemudian aku melirik jam yang melingkar pada pergelangan tanganku, kemudian tersenyum.

"ah, mian. Aku tidak bisa." Ucapku.

"ahh waee?!" tanyanya kesal.

"seminggu kemarin saat kau pergi ke Busan aku sudah harus merelakan diriku makan dengan kepala manager menyebalkan itu, dan sekarang saat kau sudah kembali kesini, apa kau masih mau menghiraukanku?!" omelnya. Kini ia bahkan melonggarkan dasinya dan bersungut-sungut, membuatku terkekeh geli.

"aniya. Hari ini aku ada janji pergi dengan Jeon Wonwoo." Ucapku asal dan kembali memfokuskan diri pada dokumen.

"Jeon… Wonwoo?" tanya Seokmin sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"eoh. Gadis yang pernah aku ceritakan waktu itu, keponakanku. Anak Seungcheol hyung. Kau ingat?" ulangku sambil terus menggoreskan pena diatas kertas.

"aahh.. gadis yang kau bilang sangat menggoda itu? Gadis Sembilan belas tahun yang kelebihan hormone? Yah.. kau memang tidak berbohong, Gyu-ya! Dia benar-benar cantik!" ucap Seokmin kali ini dengan wajah girang.

Kutatap wajahnya dengan kesal. Ingin rasanya kuremas dokumen mahal ini untuk kusumpalkan pada mulutnya.

"yak! Hal seperti itu saja kau ingat! Lagipula darimana kau tahu wajahnya?! Memangnya kau sudah pernah melihatnya?" tanyaku sarkastik sambil menatap wajahnya yang sedang tesenyum-senyum seperti orang bodoh.

"eyy.. kau meremehkan kemampuan Lee Seokmin, chingu-yaaa.."

"lagipula apa kau ingat? Seminggu yang lalu seorang gadis datang kemari dan mengaku bernama Jeon Wonwoo. Lalu tidak lama kemudian kau turun dengannya sambil merengkuh pinggangnya, seperti ini." ucap Seokmin, sepertinya ia ingin menggodaku, karena kini ia sedang memperagakan bagaimana aku merengkuh pinggang Wonwoo dulu.

Kualihkan wajahku ke lain arah, karena aku yakin wajahku kini pasti memerah.

"yaa..! memangnya itu yang samchon lakukan pada keponakannya? Kalian malah terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih!" ucap Seokmin lagi membuatku langsung menatap kearahnya.

"eum? Benarkah?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat kedua alisku.

"eoh. Kau bahkan kelihatan sangat tertarik padanya. Hanya orang dungu yang tidak bisa melihat hal itu. Kau menyukainya?" tanya Seokmin lagi. Kini aku yang tadinya sudah kembali mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen mahal tersebut berhenti sesaat dan memikirkan ucapan Seokmin.

Aku kemudian tersenyum, dan berkata

"eoh. Aku menyukainya." Dengan santai.

"yaaa! Aku serius! Kau menyukainya sebagai apa? Pria kepada wanita atau samchon kepada keponakannya?!" pekik Seokmin frustasi.

Aku kini menatap orang yang sudah menjadi sahabatku sejak zaman kuliah dengan malas. Kuputar bola mataku dan mendengus kecil.

"memang apa bedanya?"

"tentu saja berbeda! Suka antara pria dan wanita, itu – mereka ingin saling memiliki! Tetapi jika kau menyukainya seperti seorang samchon pada keponakannya, kau hanya ingin melindunginya! Jadi tetapkan satu!" oceh Seokmin lagi.

Pria itu benar-benar mengatakan hal yang memusingkan. Namun tak urung membuatku juga kunjung berpikir. Sebenarnya apa yang kurasakan pada Wonwoo?

Merasa menemukan jawabannya, aku lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"kau selalu tahu aku. Aku pria serakah. Jika kukatakan aku ingin keduanya? Maka aku harus mendapatkannya." Ucapku lagi-lagi dengan nada kelewat santai.

"ya! Mana bisa begitu!"

"tentu saja bisa. Bagaimana kalau melindunginya dengan cara memilikinya?" ujarku diselingi nada menggoda. aku benar-benar suka berbicara omong kosong dengan pria satu ini.

"ya! Baboya! Dia itu keponakanmu!"

Aku mendecih pelan, kemudian menghempaskan punggungku pada sandaran kursi.

"lalu kenapa? toh kami tidak sedarah. Aku bisa memilikinya sesuai dengan cara yang aku mau. Yah, meskipun nanti hubunganku dengan Seungcheol hyung menjadi rumit."

Seokmin mengernyitkan alisnya, ia kemudian merasa bingung akan ucapanku.

"rumit bagaimana?"

"tentu saja rumit. Aku harus memanggilnya abeonim, karena menurut hukum, ia adalah ayah Wonwoo. Tetapi Wonwoo juga harus memanggil Seungcheol hyung kakak ipar. Bagaimana? Apa kau pusing?" ucapku mengejeknya.

Aku tahu Seokmin. Ia juga paling tahu aku. Kami paling membenci hal-hal yang memusingkan kepala.

Ia kemudian mendengus kasar, kemudian kembali tersenyum konyol.

"ya sudah, terserah kau saja, lover boy! Kalau begitu aku akan makan dengan para karyawati saja! Good luck dengan Wonwoo!" Seokmin kemudian meninggalkan ruanganku dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya.

.

.

.

Setengah jam setelah Seokmin pergi, sebuah malapetaka muncul. Wanita itu – Kyulkyung, datang lagi.

Sebenarnya sudah hampir satu setengah tahun kami tidak berhubungan kembali. Saat itu, saat aku masih menjalani hubungan dengannya, tiba-tiba saja ia harus pergi ke Paris karena ia adalah seorang model.

Kupikir semua baik-baik saja, hingga satu bulan lamanya ia berada di Paris, aku mendapati sebuah amplop yang berisi foto tentang Kyulkyung, sedang bergumul dengan seorang pria – yang juga kelihatan seperti pria Korea, diatas ranjang, tanpa sehelai pakaian pun.

Kuakui, aku memang playboy. Tapi itu hanya berlaku jika aku sedang dalam masa single. Jika aku sedang menjalani hubungan dengan seseorang, maka pantang bagiku untuk mendua.

Dan hal itu juga berlaku untuk pasanganku. Ia harus memilih. Mau aku, atau orang ketiga itu yang ia lepaskan?

Sebenarnya foto itu bukan yang pertama. Saat Kyulkyung masih berada di Korea pun aku sudah mendapat banyak kabar bahwa ia bukanlah gadis baik-baik. namun apa mau dikata, saat itu aku masih bodoh dan belum mendapat bukti nyata. Namun setelah aku mendapat bukti nyata, maka tidak ada lagi hal yang bisa membuatku menahannya untuk terus bersama denganku.

Perpisahan kami terjadi begitu saja. Beberapa jam setelah aku mendapatkan foto itu, aku segera menghubunginya dan memberikan salinan foto tersebut padanya. Ia bahkan tidak berkata apapun untuk membela dirinya. Ia juga bereaksi biasa saja saat aku berkata bahwa aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kami.

Yang anehnya malah membuatku merasa lega setelah memutuskannya.

 _ah, mari kembali ke masa kini, dimana ia sedang berjalan kearahku dengan wajahnya yang sengaja ia buat imut, namun malah terlihat menggelikan dimataku._

"ada urusan apa kau kemari?" tanyaku dingin. Aku sengaja segera menyibukkan diriku dengan berkutat pada dokumen-dokumen diatas mejaku.

"aahh.. oppaa~ kenapa dingin sekali?" tanyanya dengan suara manja, membuatku bergidik mendengarnya.

Kukira ia akan duduk dihadapanku seperti yang Seokmin lakukan sebelumnya, namun aku salah. Ia kini malah berjalan mendekatiku, menarikku dari posisi, dan kemudian duduk diatas pangkuanku.

Sungguh, aku merasa sangat risih dengan kelakuan gadis ini sekarang.

Apa saja yang aku lakukan dulu, sehingga aku tidak menyadari bahwa kelakuan gadis ini begitu kelihatan murahan?!

 _Ah, Wonwoo pasti tidak akan melakukan hal menjijikan seperti ini._

Kyulkyung kini malah melingkarkan lengannya pada leherku dan mendekatkan keningnya pada keningku.

 _Wonwoo juga pasti akan memerah wajahnya jika ia melakukan hal ini._

Tanpa sadar, setiap pergerakan yang Kyulkyung lakukan selalu aku bandingkan dengan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo beginilah, Wonwoo begitulah. Membuatku tiba-tiba merindukan Wonwoo.

Ah, aku jadi teringat! Sebentar lagi ia akan menuju kemari! Jika ia melihatku dalam posisi begini dengan Kyulkyung, bisa gawat!

Aku baru saja akan meminta Kyulkyung untuk bangun dengan cara baik-baik, namun sepertinya terlambat. Diujung pintu sana, aku menangkap sosok yang sudah sangat aku kenali.

 _ya, itu adalah Wonwoo._

Ia diam saja melihatku dan Kyulkyung dalam posisi yang sangat tidak enak ini. namun aku tahu, ia tidak baik-baik saja. Percaya atau tidak, aku melihat tangannya sedikit bergetar.

Gadis itu mundur perlahan. Dan saat aku baru saja ingin memanggil namanya, ia segera berlari meninggalkan ruanganku, membuatku segera saja secara reflex menghempaskan tubuh Kyulkyung dari pangkuanku.

"oppa! Kau mau kemana?!" teriak Kyulkyung, namun aku tidak peduli lagi.

Benar-benar tidak peduli. Karena kini fokusku hanya gadis yang sedang berlari didepanku.

Ia segera memasuki kotak lift dengan panic. Aku bahkan bisa melihatnya menekan-nekan tombol tutup dengan tergesa, seolah ia benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu denganku.

Mungkin ini hari sialku. Karena pintu lift benar-benar tertutup saat aku berhasil menggapainya.

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Akhirnya mataku menatap pintu tangga darurat, dan aku segera berlari untuk mengejar Wonwoo menggunakan itu.

Ruanganku yang berada di lantai tujuh belas membuatku harus benar-benar berlari menuruni anak tangga hingga ke lantai dasar gedung. Terlebih, aku tidak boleh lebih lambat dari pergerakan lift.

Jika saja aku turun dalam keadaan biasa, aku pasti akan mengeluh. Kakiku pasti akan bergetar hebat. Namun inilah keajaiban dari rasa panic. Aku sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa kecuali dadaku yang berdebar kencang, dipenuhi dengan perasaan takut aku tidak akan sempat mengejar Wonwoo.

Ini adalah rekor tercepatku. Menuruni anak tangga sebanyak tujuh belas lantai hanya dalam waktu dua menit kurang.

Sesampainya aku di lobby, penampilanku yang berantakan dan nafasku yang terengah-engah tentu menarik perhatian semua yang ada disana. Terlebih aku adalah CEO.

Namun entah dewi mana yang membelaku, mataku menangkap sesosok gadis dengan dress sebetis yang sedang keluar dari gedung kantor.

Aku kembali berlari mengejar Wonwoo. Ia kini akan menyetop sebuah taksi. Dan beruntungnya, aku bisa menghentikan ia tepat sebelum ia naik ke taksi tersebut.

"jwesonghamnida, ahjussi. Tapi kami tidak jadi naik." Ucapku terengah-engah, kemudian kembali menutup pintu mobil taksi tersebut.

Taksi segera melangkah pergi setelah aku menutup pintu mobilnya.

Wonwoo menatapku dengan pandangan kesal. Namun dibalik tatapan kesal itu aku tahu, matanya yang berair dan merah seolah menjelaskan semua.

Aku mencengkeram kedua lengannya, membuat Ia menggeliat tidak suka dan berusaha sekuat tenaga melepaskan diri dariku.

"le-lepaskan aku, samchon!" pekiknya padaku.

Aku tidak peduli. Aku terus menatap matanya dalam. Tapi kini ia malah mengalihkan tatapannya, menolak membalas tatapanku.

Sambil kembali menstabilkan nafasku, kutarik lengannya, membuat Wonwoo terjatuh dan menubruk dadaku.

Segera kudekap tubuhnya yang terasa sangat mungil dalam pelukanku. Kuhirup dalam-dalam aroma shampoo nya yang berbau seperti strawberry, membuatku merasa nyaman.

"mian. Jeongmal mianhe."

Mendengar ucapanku, ia kembali memberontak. Ia bahkan kini mulai memukul-mukul dadaku.

Beberapa orang mulai memperhatikan kami karena sudah membuat keributan. Mungkin mereka akan berpikir kami sedang syuting sebuah drama, namun nyatanya tidak.

Tidak ingin membuat keributan lebih besar lagi, kugandeng dengan paksa Wonwoo menuju mobilku yang terparkir didepan gedung kantor.

Kami masuk kedalamnya, kemudian aku menjalankan mobilku menuju tempat yang lebih sepi.

Didalam mobil, Wonwoo bahkan tidak mau menatapku barang sedetik pun. Ia terus saja membuang wajahnya, menatap jalanan di samping jendela mobil.

Akhirnya setelah tiba di pinggir sungai Han yang tidak terlalu ramai pada siang hari, aku menghentikan mobilku.

Kuarahkan dagunya agar ia mau menatapku.

"Wonwoo-ya. Kau kenapa?" tanyaku lembut.

Ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya dengan kasar. Matanya kelihatan kembali berair, membuatku semakin salah tingkah.

"Wonwoo, kumohon katakan padaku apa kesalahanku, aku tidak bisa jika kau begini terus.." ucapku lirih.

Wonwoo kemudian segera menatap mataku nyalang. Ia berdecak kesal, kemudian menghempaskan tanganku yang sedari tadi masih menggenggam tangannya.

"kenapa kau bawa aku kemari?! Bukankah tadi kau sedang bermesraan dengan wanita itu?! Siapa namanya?! Kyulyu – Kyungkyu.. ahh! Aku tidak peduli lagi!" pekik Wonwoo seolah melampiaskan kemarahannya padaku.

Ia kemudian kembali membalikan tubuhnya, membelakangiku.

Tanpa ia ketahui bahwa aku tersenyum di belakangnya, karena aku kini mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi padanya.

Kupegang kedua bahunya, kemudian kudekatkan tubuhku pada tubuhnya, dan meletakkan daguku pada bahunya.

"Wonwoo-ya.. neo.."

"kau cemburu?" tanyaku pelan.

Ia segera menggerakkan tubuhnya, kemudian menatapku dengan tatapannya yang tajam.

"mwo?!" pekiknya.

"eum.. kalau tidak, kenapa sejak kemarin jika berhadapan dengan Kyulkyung, mood mu selalu berubah menjadi jelek?" tanyaku masih dengan suara lembut.

Aku benar-benar harus ekstra hati-hati saat mengatakannya. Karena jika salah ucap, maka bisa dipastikan ia akan menjadi benar-benar marah padaku.

"aku.. aku.." masih dengan posisi membelakangiku, Wonwoo berucap dengan suara bergetar.

Kuputar dengan perlahan tubuhnya, dan ia segera menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Kuraih pergelangan tangannya, dan menyingkirkan kedua tangan tersebut yang sedang menutupi wajahnya.

"tatap aku.."

Wonwoo kemudian menatapku dengan pandangan takut-takut. Ia terus saja menundukkan wajahnya, membuatku mengangkat dagunya agar ia mau menatap wajahku.

Sambil terus memegang dagunya, kudekatkan keningku dengan miliknya hingga menempel.

Bisa kurasakan hembusan hangat nafas Wonwoo pada wajahku.

Harum. Nafasnya berbau seperti strawberry. Membuatku nyaman, kemudian memejamkan mataku.

"aku.."

"menyukaimu."

Bisa kurasakan tubuh Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba menegang. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dariku, namun segera saja kutahan kedua bahunya.

Aku kembali membuka mataku dan kini menatap matanya dalam, berusaha mencari jawaban akan perasaan kami yang sama.

Dan aku seakan menemukannya.

"bukan sebagai samchon pada keponakannya."

"bukan juga sebagai anggota keluarga."

"tapi sebagai seorang pria pada seorang wanita."

Wonwoo tidak juga mengatakan apa-apa, hingga kemudian aku mendekap tubuhnya, lama. Memberi kehangatan pada tubuh Wonwoo yang sedang bergetar.

Selama beberapa menit kami terdiam dalam posisi ini. dan aku tiba-tiba mendengar isakannya, membuatku melepaskan dekapan tubuhku.

Ia segera saja kembali menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan setelah aku melepaskan pelukan kami.

Ia berucap dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

"aku… aku… aku juga menyukai samchon.."

Awalnya aku tidak mempercayai ini, aku bahkan terdiam sesaat setelah ia mengatakan hal tersebut. Kupikir ini adalah mimpi.

 _Well, kalian sendiri tahu aku pernah bermimpi tentang Wonwoo, bukan?_

Namun saat kurasakan sakit pada pipiku yang kucubit itu nyata, maka aku tahu. Ini adalah kenyataan. Wonwoo benar-benar menyukaiku, dan ini bukan mimpi!

Kutarik tangan Wonwoo yang sedang menutupi wajahnya, membuat ia menundukkan wajahnya malu.

"benarkah itu?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya ringan. Namun itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku merasa berada di awang-awang.

Lagi, kepeluk tubuhnya. Kini ia bahkan membalas pelukanku. Dekapan kami kali ini berlangsung cukup lama.

"sejak kapan?" tanyaku masih dengan terus merengkuh tubuhnya.

"aku juga tidak tahu. Aku bahkan baru menyadarinya sekarang. Tadi, saat di lift." Jawab Wonwoo dengan suara lirih.

Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leherku. Ah, mungkin ia malu. _Manisnya._

"kalau samchon?" tanyanya padaku tanpa melepaskan pelukan kami.

"hm? Aku? Eum… mungkin sejak kita pertama bertemu?" ucapku asal, namun tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Wonwoo tiba-tiba saja melepaskan tubuhku. Wajahnya memerah, dan ia memukul kecil dadaku karena malu akan jawaban yang aku berikan.

"ish! Dasar gombal!"

Aku tersenyum geli melihat tingkahnya.

"yaaa.. ini sungguhan! Sejak pertama kali melihatmu, aku sudah menyukaimu. Yah, meski dulu itu rasa sukanya berbeda, sih…" jawabku.

"berbeda bagaimana?"

Aku menatap wajahnya yang merona malu, namun penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

Kuputuskan untuk tidak menjawabnya. Karena tidak mungkin bukan, mengatakan bahwa aku memimpikan ia saat sedang mimpi basah setelah pertemuan pertama kami?

"nanti. Suatu saat nanti akan kuberi tahu."

Wajah Wonwoo masih memerah. Ia bahkan menggigit bibirnya gugup, membuatku merasa sangat gemas.

Kuraih pipinya, kemudian kudekatkan bibirku untuk mengecup bibirnya.

Ia terlihat terkejut, namun tidak kelihatan keberatan, membuatku kini menahan tengkuknya, dan mulai kembali mencium bibirnya dalam, dengan lembut.

Aku bahkan melumat bibirnya – yang seperti biasa, terasa seperti strawberry.

Tanpa sadar, akupun mulai menelusupkan lidahku dalam mulutnya, berperang dengan daging tanpa tulang milik gadis ini sendiri. Dan saat tiba-tiba kudengar lenguhan tertahan dari bibir Wonwoo, aku seketika tersadar dan melepaskan ciuman kami.

Aku menggaruk tengkukku kasar.

"ah, mian. Aku melakukannya lagi."

Wonwoo hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya semakin memerah, bahkan lebih merah daripada yang tadi.

"g-gwenchana. Aku.. tidak keberatan." Ucapnya pelan. Membuatku semakin gemas, dan lagi-lagi mengecup bibirnya.

Namun kali ini benar-benar hanya mengecup.

.

.

.

Kami membatalkan acara jalan-jalan kami, dan lebih memilih untuk pulang ke rumah dan memiliki waktu quality time berdua.

Namun sebelum pulang, kusempatkan diriku untuk pergi berbelanja di supermarket sebentar. Aku sudah memutuskan akan memasakkannya makanan yang enak, sebagai hari jadi kami yang pertama.

Kupikir Wonwoo akan berubah menjadi canggung setelah kami menjalin hubungan, namun ternyata dugaanku salah.

Ia tetaplah Wonwoo-ku yang manis, yang masih malu-malu padaku, masih seorang Wonwoo yang selalu membuatku tergoda.

"Wonwoo-ya, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyaku sambil terus mendorong trolley belanjaan.

"eum? Apa ya.. terserah samchon saja.." ucap Wonwoo, membuatku seketika itu juga menghentikan pergerakan kami.

Kutatap wajahnya dengan tatapan yang tajam, membuat ia juga berhenti berjalan, dan menatapku dengan tatapannya yang kelihatan sedikit takut.

"w-waeyo?" tanyanya ragu.

"kita sudah resmi berhubungan sekarang. Kenapa masih memanggilku samchon?" tanyaku to the point.

"lalu aku harus memanggil apa?" tanyanya bingung. Ia menggaruk pipinya pelan, merasa heran.

"euhm. Kau bisa memanggilku oppa. Mingyu oppa, Gyu oppa, terserah. Asal jangan panggil aku samchon."

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya malu, membuatku gemas setengah mati.

"coba katakan."

"eoh?" wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya imut.

"coba panggil aku oppa. Ppalli!"

"g-gyu.. oppa.." Wonwoo mengucapkannya dengan terbata, membuat kadar keimutannya bertambah berkali lipat.

"lagi. Dan jangan gugup."

"g-gyu oppa.."

"sekali lagi."

"gyu oppa.." ucap Wonwoo sambil terus menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

 _Aahh.. aku benar-benar tidak kuat lagi menghadapi keimutannya!_

Kamipun akhirnya melanjutkan acara berbelanja kami yang sempat tertunda tadi.

.

.

.

Aku dan Wonwoo sudah berada di dapur. Kami sudah mengganti pakaian kami dengan pakaian yang lebih nyaman, namun meskipun begitu, Wonwoo tetap terlihat mempesona dimataku.

Padahal ia hanya mengenakan sweater kebesarannya yang berwarna putih serta hot pants berwarna hitam. Itu benar-benar pakaian yang biasa, namun entahlah. Apakah karena pikiranku yang mesum atau memang ada maksud terselubung dari pakaian itu, aku merasa bahwa ia sangat menggoda dengan pakaian ini sekarang.

Aku memutuskan untuk memasak pasta untuk makan malam kami. Perjanjiannya adalah, aku yang memasak, dan ia akan membantuku memotong sayurannya.

Apron berwarna pink yang baru ia beli di supermarket benar-benar cocok dengannya. Ia terlihat sangat imut menggunakan itu.

 _Ia kini sudah terlihat seperti seorang istri yang sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk suaminya._

Kami makan berdua di meja makan sambil diiringi obrolan ringan. Aku bahkan dengan sengaja membuka sebuah botol stock wine yang kumiliki. Well, ini adalah hari special, bukan?

"apa ini, Gyu oppa?" tanya Wonwoo sambil memutar-mutar botol wine nya.

"eum? Itu adalah red wine. Terbuat dari anggur. Kau mau coba?" tanyaku sambil membuka botol tersebut.

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya antusias, membuatku tersenyum geli.

Kutuangkan wine terebut kedalam gelas miliknya, dan ia mengernyit aneh saat menghirup aromanya.

"ugh, baunya aneh." Ucapnya, kemudian beranjak meminum wine tersebut.

Namun aku baru saja teringat akan sesuatu hal, dan membuatku segera menahan tangannya.

"ups! Chakkan! Umurmu masih Sembilan belas tahun, kan? Di Korea kau baru boleh meminum minuman beralkohol setelah berusia dua puluh! Jadi sebaiknya kuambil kembali, oke?" ucapku bersiap untuk menarik gelasnya, namun ia menahan tanganku.

"aahh.. oppaaa.." rengeknya imut. Ah, aku benar-benar ingin mencubiti pipinya.

"oppa tenang saja, oke? Minggu depan usiaku sudah dua puluh tahun, kok!" ucapnya membuatku segera terdiam.

Benarkah? Berarti minggu depan adalah ulang tahun Wonwoo? Kapan tepatnya itu?

"kapan?" tanyaku

"tanggal tujuh belas Juli nanti, usiaku akan genap dua puluh tahun."

 _Tujuh belas. Akan kulingkarkan kalender di kamarku._

"baiklah kalau begitu, kau aku izinkan, tetapi hanya satu gelas, ya! Kau tidak boleh minta tambah!" omelku padanya dan dibalas dengan senyuman tipis gadis itu.

Kami kemudian melanjutkan bercengkrama, namun sedari tadi otakku terus berkelana, memikirkan hal lain.

Hadiah apa yang harus aku berikan untuk Wonwoo nanti.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan kesana kemari menyusuri kamarku dengan langkah gelisah. Bukan karena tidak bisa tidur, tetapi adalah karena aku tidak sabar karena sedang menunggu sesuatu.

Aku sudah menunggu saat ini sejak seminggu yang lalu, saat Wonwoo berkata bahwa tanggal tujuh belas Juli adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Aku juga sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang, membuatku semakin tidak sabar akan reaksi yang akan Wonwoo tampilkan.

Dan sekarang, adalah tanggal enam belas juli, pukul sebelas malam lewat lima puluh lima menit. Itu berarti lima menit sebelum hari berganti menjadi tanggal tujuh belas!

Aku sudah bertekad, aku akan menjadi yang pertama yang akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada Wonwoo. Akhirnya dengan mengantungi hadiah yang akan kuberikan, aku beranjak menuju kamar Wonwoo.

Tanpa kue, tanpa lilin, dan tanpa topi ulang tahun, sekarang aku akan memberikannya sebuah kejutan. Aku mulai membuka kenop pintu kamar Wonwoo, aku sudah membawa sebuah kunci cadangan jika saja ia mengunci kamarnya.

Namun saat kudorong, ternyata pintunya terbuka! Itu berarti ia tidak mengunci pintunya. Ah, ini bahaya! Sekarang aku tahu kalau ia tidak suka mengunci pintunya di malam hari, bagaimana jika lain kali aku memiliki niat untuk berbuat hal yang tidak senonoh? Aku harus menasehatinya nanti.

Kuendapkan kakiku berjalan memasuki kamar Wonwoo yang gelap. Dapat kulihat tubuhnya yang terbaring di ranjang masih dengan bergelung selimut berwarna pink. Ah, wajah tidurnya sangat cantik, membuatku mengeluarkan ponselku dan memotret wajahnya yang sedang damai tertidur diam-diam.

Kulirik ponselku, dua menit sebelum pukul dua belas malam. Masih ada waktu. Dan saat itu kugunakan untuk menatapi wajah Wonwoo yang sedang terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Kupandangi figure wajahnya, bulu matanya memang tidak terlalu panjang, tetapi lentik. Hidungnya kecil dan mancung, bibirnya tipis dan berwarna pink alami. Tanpa sadar aku pun tersenyum, gadis ini kelihatan sangat polos dan manis, membuatku merasa bersalah saat mengingat apa yang pernah kulakukan padanya.

Tanpa terasa, dua menit sudah berlalu. Kini sudah pukul dua belas tepat, dan aku bertepuk tangan dengan sangat kencang untuk membangunkannya.

Hal itu cukup berhasil. Ia bangun dari tidurnya dan mengerjapkan matanya lucu, ia berkedip beberapa kali, dan terperangah kaget saat mendapatiku berada didalam kamarnya.

"o-oppa… apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Wonwoo dengan suaranya yang masih serak.

"saengil chukkae, Wonwoo-ya.." ucapku diiringi senyum lebar.

"ahh.. saengil..?" tanyanya pelan. Sepertinya nyawanya belum sepenuhnya terkumpul, karena sesaat kemudian ia membulatkan matanya dan menatapku lucu.

"ah, sekarang tanggal tujuh belas?"

"eum." Anggukku.

Aku duduk di sisi ranjangnya, kemudian meraih tangan Wonwoo yang kurus. Kugenggam tangan itu sambil terus tersenyum, kemudian berkata,

"selamat ulang tahun yang kedua puluh. Tahun ini kau tidak hanya merayakannya bersama ibumu, tapijuga aku dan Seungcheol appa." Ia tersenyum mendengar ucapanku.

"aku berdoa, semoga kau selalu diberi kesehatan, selalu berbahagia, dan juga selalu dikelilingi oleh orang yang menyayangimu."

"aku menyayangimu, sayangku." Kemudian kukecup keningnya, membuat wajahnya memerah malu.

Ia menggigit bibirnya gugup, kemudian memeluk tubuhku erat.

"gomawoyo, oppa.. aku benar-benar terharu." Ucapnya lirih.

Semakin kudekap erat tubuhnya, kemudian kuelus lembut puncak kepalanya, dan kukecup pelan. Pelukannya benar-benar terasa nyaman. Tubuh Wonwoo terasa sangat hangat, membuatku merasa tidak rela untuk melepaskannya.

Wonwoo menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatapku, ia kemudian tersenyum kecil. Kudekatkan wajahku pada miliknya, berusaha menghilangkan jarak antara kami.

Kukecup bibirnya perlahan, kemudian kulumat dengan lembut. Bibirnya benar-benar terasa manis, membuatku terus ketagihan untuk mencicipinya.

Kuhisap bibir bagian bawahnya dengan pelan, ia pun membalas perlakuanku dengan semua kemampuan yang ia bisa, meskipun aku tahu dari pergerakannya, ia masih benar-benar pemula.

Ciuman kami kali ini terasa sangat lembut. Jujur, aku sangat menikmatinya. Aku berharap waktu bisa berhenti disini.

Kulepaskan tautan bibir kami karena merasakan pukulan ringan pada bahuku akibat dari Wonwoo yang mulai kehabisan nafas.

Nafasnya terengah-engah, dadanya naik turun, dan wajahnya memerah, membuatku tersenyum geli melihat pemandangan dihadapanku ini.

Sekali lagi, kukecup bibir serta keningnya, dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya.

"ah! Aku mempunyai hadiah untukmu!" kurogoh sebuah amplop yang kuberi pita pink kecil, dan kemudian kuberikan pada Wonwoo.

"eum? Apa ini?" tanya Wonwoo heran melihat amplop tersebut.

"bukalah."

"sungguh oppa, kau seharusnya tidak perlu melakukan ini." ucapnya pelan menatapku malu.

"bukalah."

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya ringan, dan terkejut saat melihat isi dari amplop tersebut.

"o-oppa…" ucapnya.

"itu belum apa-apa, sayang…" ucapku, kemudian memberi tahu satu hal lagi yang masih kusembunyikan didalam sana.

Saat aku memberikan Wonwoo hadiahnya yang kedua, ia semakin membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya, kemudian menggigit bibirnya gugup.

"oppa, sungguh.. ini sudah berlebihan…" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

"percayalah, ini bukan apa-apa. Kau bahkan belum melihat setengah dari kejutannya." Ucapku dengan nada jahil, membuat ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"masih ada lagi?" tanyanya penasaran.

"ya, tapi nanti."

"wae?"

"karena aku ingin memberikanmu sebuah kenangan yang indah."

Wonwoo lagi-lagi menghamburkan dirinya kedalam pelukanku. Kini ia bahkan melesakkan kepalanya di dadaku, dan terkekeh lucu.

"gomawoyo, oppa. Kau sudah terlalu berlebihan."

"sungguh, ini tidak ada apa-apanya, Wonwoo-ya.." ucapku sambil terus mengelus rambutnya.

"ani.. nanti, saat kau berulang tahun, hadiah apa yang pantas kuberikan untukmu? Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkannya." Ucap Wonwoo pelan, membuatku terkekeh. Gadis ini benar-benar unik.

Aku berpura-pura berpikir, kemudian mendekati telinganya dan berbisik,

"eum… tubuhmu?" bisikku pelan, membuat Wonwoo segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku dengan tatapan aneh.

Aku segera salah tingkah, segera saja kuraih kembali tubuhnya, dan kuusap punggungnya dengan lembut. Aku takut ia kecewa dan marah padaku.

"a-aniya, aniya.. aku hanya bercanda, oke? Hanya bercanda…"

"tidak perlu memberikan apapun, karena aku bahkan sudah senang kau berada disini."

Aku bisa merasakan Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya didadaku, kemudian sekali lagi, kukecup puncak kepalanya.

"aku menyayangimu."

"nado."

 **TBC**

 **Haihai semuaa..**

 **Akhirny Ku update juga ff gaje nan absurd ini. Sengaja ku post sekarang, nunggui buka puasa..**

 **Selamat berbuka puasa bagi yang menjalankan. Smoga ibadahnya lancar, amin.**

 **Aku gatau kalo alur ff ini kecepetan atau ngga, tapi aku ud berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk nulisin ide ide ini semenarik mungkin.**

 **Oia, rate ff ini masih aman untuk dikonsumsi saat buka puasa kok.**

 **Adegan ena ena mungkin muncul nanti (?) Setelah lewat bulan puasa atau setelah puasa udah mau berakhir. Pokoknya tungguin aja ya wahai kalian pecinta adegan enaena.**

 **Akhir kata, review kalian selalu aku tunggu. Salam kecup. Mwah.**


	7. Chapter 7

Wonwoo mengepak pakaiannya dengan wajah penuh senyum. Bibir tipisnya bahkan mengeluarkan senandung-senandung kecil pertanda bahwa mood nya benar-benar sangat bagus.

Wonwoo jadi kembali teringat, seminggu yang lalu, saat hari ulang tahunnya, Mingyu memberikan hadiah berupa sebuah paspor dan tiket perjalanan ke Maldives!

Sebelumnya Wonwoo pernah memiliki paspor, tetapi paspor lamanya akan habis masa berlakunya dalam waktu tiga bulan kedepan, sehingga Mingyu memutuskan untuk memperpanjang paspor Wonwoo.

Selain Indonesia, ini adalah kali pertama Wonwoo pergi keluar negeri, membuatnya sangat bersemangat. Apalagi setelah ia berusaha mencari tahu di internet bahwa pantai di Maldives sangatlah indah.

Dan besok, pukul sembilan pagi ia dan Mingyu akan berangkat kesana selama seminggu, membuat Wonwoo semakin tidak sabar setiap saatnya.

Mingyu mengetuk pintu kamar Wonwoo pelan, dan segera memasuki kamar gadis itu.

Ia berjalan mendekati Wonwoo dan duduk di ranjang gadis itu, dekat dengan posisi Wonwoo saat ini yang sedang membereskan kopernya.

"Wonwoo-ya, kau sudah mengepak barangmu?" Tanya Mingyu sambil melepaskan dasinya.

Wonwoo tersenyum sumringah mendengar pertanyaan Mingyu, ia kemudian memukul pelan kopernya dan menunjukkan kepada pria itu.

"Eum! Aku sudah selesai, oppa!"

Mingyu kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan kekasih kecilnya, ia kemudian menghela nafas panjang dan segera merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur Wonwoo.

"Haaah.. bagaimana ini, aku belum melakukannya sama sekali."

Wonwoo meletakkan kopernya dilantai, kemudian turut duduk disisi Mingyu. Ia memperhatikan wajah Mingyu yang kelihatan lelah, namun pria itu masih menampilkan senyumnya.

"Mau aku bantu mengepaknya, oppa?" Tanya Wonwoo lembut.

Mingyu segera menatap wajah Wonwoo dengan mata berbinarnya.

"Jeongmal? Kau mau, Wonwoo-ya?" Tanya Mingyu dengan bersemangat.

Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Geureom. Kalau begitu sekarang oppa mandilah, kita makan malam, lalu aku akan membantu oppa mengepak barang." Ucap Wonwoo lembut. Gadis itu kemudian berusaha membangunkan Mingyu dari posisi tidurnya.

Mingyu segera tersenyum senang. Ia kemudian menyeringai kecil, dan segera mengecup bibir Wonwoo sebelum akhirnya melarikan diri keluar.

"Yaa..! Oppa!" Pekik Wonwoo sambil tersenyum malu.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua kini sudah berada di kamar Mingyu. Pria itu sudah selesai mandi, dan mereka sudah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka.

Mingyu mengeluarkan koper hitamnya dari dalam lemari dan menunjukkannya pada Wonwoo.

"Aku akan menggunakan koper ini." Ucap Mingyu sambil memperlihatkannya pada Wonwoo.

Gadis itu hanya mengernyitkan keningnya melihat koper Mingyu yang berukuran sedang.

"Apa oppa yakin ini cukup? Kita akan pergi selama satu minggu." Tanya Wonwoo ragu.

Mingyu hanya tersenyum geli mendengar pertanyaan Wonwoo.

"Lebih dari cukup, sayang. Seorang pria tidak memerlukan banyak barang didalam koper mereka. Kau tahu? Aku bahkan pernah menggunakan koper ini saat sedang perjalanan bisnis selama satu bulan di China." Ujar Mingyu dengan nada bangganya.

Wonwoo membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O'

"Benarkah? Aku baru tahu."

Mingyu mengusak pelan puncak kepala Wonwoo dan berkata,

"Banyak hal baru tentang pria yang baru kau ketahui sekarang. Apa aku benar-benar kekasih pertamamu?" Tanya Mingyu jahil, membuat Wonwoo merona malu.

Gadis itu kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

Membuat Mingyu semakin gemas dan segera mencubiti pipi putih Wonwoo.

"Aigoo... kekasihku yang polos. Bagaimana bisa pria lain tidak terpikat pada pesonamu dulu, eum?"

"Ahh, oppa. Appo..." wonwoo merintih sakit akibat pipinya yang terus dicubit oleh Mingyu.

"Ah, mian." Mingyu kemudian mengelus pipi Wonwoo dan kemudian menciumnya.

Wonwoo segera memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dan berkata bahwa mereka harus segera cepat membereskan barang Mingyu, membuat pria itu terkekeh geli.

Wonwoo hampir selesai membantu Mingyu mengepak barangnya, hingga Mingyu kemudian menyuruh Wonwoo untuk mengambilkan sesuatu didalam laci pakaian milik pria itu.

"Di laci kedua sebelah kiri, Wonwoo-ya." Ucap Mingyu yang sedang melipat jaketnya kepada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo beranjak dan segera membuka laci tersebut, namun kemudian ia segera memekik kecil dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kyaaa! Oppa! A-apa itu?!" Pekik Wonwoo heboh, membuat Mingyu segera berlari menghampiri Wonwoo.

Ia pikir ada kecoak atau mahluk menjijikan lainnya didalam laci pakaiannnya.

Namun ternyata tidak ada apa-apa disana. Dan Wonwoo heboh hanya karena melihat celana dalam milik Mingyu.

"Wae? Wae? Apa ada kecoak?" Tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya kecil, namun masih menutupi wajahnya.

"A-aniya.. itu.." tunjuk Wonwoo pada barisan celana dalam Mingyu.

Mingyu menghela nafasnya. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar, pikirnya. Namun sesaat kemudian, ia menyeringai karena terpikirkan sebuah ide jahil.

Mingyu segera menghempaskan tangan Wonwoo yang masih menutupi wajah gadis itu, kemudian ia berkata dengan lembut,

"Wonwoo-ya, jika sekarang kau melihat celana dalamku saja sudah seheboh ini, bagaimana nanti kau akan melihat benda yang ada didalamnya?" Tanya Mingyu dengan suara lembut.

Namun pertanyaan pria itu tak ayal membuat Wonwoo membulatkan matanya. Ia benar-benar terkejut akan ucapan Mingyu, meskipun didalam hatinya ia merasa bahwa apa yang Mingyu ucapkan ada benarnya juga.

"T-tapi..." gagap Wonwoo. Wajah gadis ini benar-benar memerah, membuat Mingyu benar-benar merasa gemas dan tidak kuat untuk tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Namun ia masih bisa mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Nah, sekarang... sebagai latihan, bagaimana kalau kau ambil beberapa pasang pakaian dalamku, kemudian kau letakkan didalam koperku? Eoh?" Tanya Mingyu berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya.

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya gugup, ia menatap wajah Mingyu yang memandangnya dengan tatapan simpatik, membuat Wonwoo merasa mau tidak mau melakukannya.

Awalnya Wonwoo hanya menyentuh celana dalam Mingyu dengan cara mencapitnya dengan ujung jari, namun ia takut hal itu akan membuat Mingyu tersinggung, hingga akhirnya ia mengambil celana Mingyu dengan cara yang biasa saja.

Ia mengambil beberapa pasang, kemudian meletakkannya didalam koper Mingyu. Wonwoo bahkan menahan napasnya dan menggigit bibirnya saat melakukan hal tersebut.

Wajahnya merah bukan main, membuat Mingyu tidak kuat lagi menahan tawanya. Hingga saat Wonwoo berhasil meletakkan barang tersebut didalam kopernya, Mingyu segera tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahahah... kau berhasil, Wonwoo-ya!" Ucap Mingyu girang, membuat Wonwoo mendelik pada kekasihnya tersebut.

"Ish! Oppa! Kau pasti sengaja mengerjaiku, kan!" Pekik Wonwoo kesal sambil memukuli dada Mingyu.

Mingyu masih terus saja tertawa, membuat Wonwoo semakin kesal, kemudian memukul Mingyu semakin keras.

"Ahahah.."

"Aah.. aish, appoyo, Wonwoo-ya.." rintih Mingyu. Namun Wonwoo masih terus saja memukul, membuat Mingyu menahan kedua tangan Wonwoo yang terkepal di udara.

"Aah.. hajima. Appo..." lirih Mingyu setelah bisa mengatur nafasnya akibat tertawa dan dipukuli Wonwoo.

"Ha-habisnya kau iseng sekali, oppa!" Ucap Wonwoo masih memerah wajahnya.

Mingyu mengulum senyumnya, ia masih mencengkeram kedua tangan Wonwoo.

Dengan perlahan, Mingyu mendorong tubuh Wonwoo hingga punggung gadis itu menabrak lemari di belakangnya.

Dengan perbedaan tinggi mereka, Wonwoo harus mendongakkan wajahnya demi bisa menatap wajah Mingyu.

Tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Selama beberapa saat, Wonwoo maupun Mingyu tidak ada yang bisa mengalihkan pandangan mereka masing-masing.

Mereka saling menatap, hingga beberapa saat kemudian Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya karena gugup Mingyu terus menatapnya.

"Tatap aku." Mingyu menarik dagu Wonwoo agar gadis itu mau kembali menatap mata Mingyu.

Kini wajah konyol Mingyu sudah hilang sepenuhnya dan digantikan dengan wajahnya yang - entahlah, Wonwoo bahkan sulit menggambarkannya dengan kata-kata.

Matanya yang tajam menusuk tepat ke retina, bentuk bibirnya yang penuh sedikit terangkat keatas, membentuk lengkungan indah yang seolah membuat tubuh Wonwoo bergetar.

"Yeppeuda.." ucap Mingyu pelan.

Wonwoo semakin gelagapan dibuatnya. Kini ia mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman, meminta untuk dilepaskan.

"Stay. Just a minute." Bisik mingyu di telinga Wonwoo.

Membuat Wonwoo meneguk salivanya dan menuruti keinginan Mingyu, untuk diam di tempatnya berada.

Dengan gerakan perlahan tapi pasti, wajah Mingyu mulai bergerak mendekati Wonwoo. Jarak mereka benar-benar dekat sekarang.

Wonwoo mulai menutup matanya manakala ia merasakan nafas hangat Mingyu mulai membelai wajahnya.

Mingyu mulai mengecup kening Wonwoo. Lembut, seolah Wonwoo adalah patung porselen yang bisa pecah kapan saja jika ia berlaku kasar.

Kecupannya kemudian turun menuju pipinya, kanan dan kiri. Tak luput juga kedua kelopak mata Wonwoo serta hidung bangir yang mungil gadis itu.

Dan terakhir, kecupan Mingyu berhenti pada bibirnya. Berkali-kali Mingyu mengecupi bibir tipis Wonwoo, seolah ia tidak pernah merasa cukup.

Dijalarkan lidahnya disepanjang belahan bibir Wonwoo, membuat gadis itu spontan menahan nafasnya. Merasa belum cukup, kini pria itu mulai melumati bibir kekasihnya.

Menghisap dengan lembut belah bibir bagian atas dan bawah, bergantian.

Dengan sekali hentakan, Wonwoo melepaskan tangannya yang sedang digenggam oleh Mingyu, kemudian melingkarkannya di leher prianya.

Kini tangan Mingyu juga sudah bertengger di pinggang gadis itu, kemudian bergerak menahan tengkuknya, berusaha memperdalam tautan mereka.

Baik Wonwoo maupun Mingyu begitu terlena akan gejolak perasaan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri, decakan basah khas pertautan bibir mulai terdengar akibat ciuman mereka yang mulai memanas.

Jika saja Mingyu tidak mempedulikan bahunya yang mulai dipukuli akibat Wonwoo yang mulai kehabisan nafas, maka ia bisa menjamin bahwa mereka akan melakukan ini sepanjang malam.

Dengan sangat tidak rela, Mingyu melepaskan ciuman mereka. Dihadapannya tampak Wonwoo yang sedang terengah-engah berusaha menormalkan nafas serta detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan.

Wonwoo bahkan menutupi bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Ia berani menjamin, bibirnya kini pasti sudah bengkak.

Dengan perasaan gugup, Wonwoo kembali mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap wajah Mingyu yang sedari tadi masih menatap wajahnya.

Wonwoo tersenyum menatap wajah Mingyu yang juga sama berantakannya seperti dirinya.

Rambutnya yang ditata keatas sudah sedikit acak-acakan akibat tangan Wonwoo yang sempat menjulurkan tangannya disana.

Bibirnya - ups, sepertinya keputusan Wonwoo untuk memakai lipgloss sebelum kemari adalah salah, karena kini ia bisa melihat sekeliling bibir Mingyu yang belepotan berwarna pink akibat lipglossnya yang luntur akibat ciuman mereka.

Wonwoo terkekeh kecil, ia kemudian menjinjitkan tubuhnya, dan meraih pundak Mingyu. Gadis itu mengelap sekeliling bibir Mingyu menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Bibirmu..." ucap Wonwoo pelan.

Mingyu diam saja menerima perlakuan Wonwoo. Ia bahkan mulai memejamkan matanya dan meresapi sentuhan tangan Wonwoo pada wajahnya.

Mingyu kembali membuka matanya, ia terus memperhatikan Wonwoo yang masih asik dengan bibirnya, kemudian menyeringai kecil.

Dalam sekali gerakan, Mingyu mengangkat pinggang gadis itu, menggendongnya, dan kemudian menghempaskan tubuh kekasihnya keatas ranjang.

"Kyaaaa! Oppa turunkan aku!" Pekik Wonwoo.

"Uh-oh." Mingyu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya jahil.

"BRUK!"

"A-aah.. appo..." rintih Wonwoo setelah Mingyu menghempaskan begitu saja tubuh Wonwoo keatas ranjangnya.

Mingyu kemudian mengukung tubuh gadisnya dengan kedua tangan, seolah memenjarakan Wonwoo agar gadis itu tidak bisa lari kemana-mana.

Kembali lagi, wajah Wonwoo menjadi semerah tomat sekarang, membuat Mingyu benar-benar berusaha keras agar ia bisa menahan dirinya agar tidak memakan Wonwoo malam ini.

"O-oppa... kau mau apa..." tanya Wonwoo dengan suara lirih. Ia menundukkan wajahnha sangat dalam, benar-benar tidak berani menatap wajah Mingyu.

"Eum? Tidak ada. Hanya ingin mengagumi kecantikan kekasihku." Jawab Mingyu santai.

Wonwoo kembali memukul pundak Mingyu dan berkata bahwa ia harus melepaskan Wonwoo.

"Shiro."

"Oppa, jebal.."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Mingyu segera menyambar kembali bibir Wonwoo yang bahkan masih sedikit bengkak.

Awalnya Wonwoo kembali memberontak, tetapi akhirnya gadis itu pasrah setelah ia mendengar ucapan Mingyu disela-sela ciuman mereka bahwa pria itu akan melepaskan WonWoo setelah ini.

Setelah ciuman sesi kedua mereka, akhirnya Mingyu benar-benar melepaskan Wonwoo karena gadis itu mengancam akan membatalkan kepergian mereka.

Dengan nafas terengah, Wonwoo terus saja memelototi Mingyu yang masih terkekeh jahil.

Kemudian Wonwoo buru-buru beranjak dari kamar Mingyu sebelum pria itu berbuat jahil lagi.

"Jaljjayo, chagi!" Teriak Mingyu setelah Wonwoo keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

"good morning, Samchon?" sapa Wonwoo jahil sambil mengerlingkan matanya, membuat mata MIngyu yang sedari tadi sedang membaca Koran paginya segera membelalak menatap Wonwoo.

Merasa dipelotototi, Wonwoo segera memutar bola matanya malas dan melirik seorang maid yang sedang berada di belakang mereka, menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

Mingyu menyeringai dalam diam. Ia kemudian segera berdeham, membalas sapaan Wonwoo dan melipat surat kabar bisnisnya.

"ehm. Selamat pagi, Wonwoo-ah. Tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Mingyu berusaha menghilangkan nada geli dalam suaranya, membuat Wonwoo juga turut mengulum senyumnya.

Wonwoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, kemudian mulai mengolesi selembar roti dengan selai strawberry yang ada disana.

"ayo percepat makanmu, Wonwoo-ya. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu." Ucap Mingyu meminum habis jus jeruknya, kemudian menatap mata Wonwoo dalam.

Membuat Wonwoo menghabiskan roti selainya hanya dalam tiga kali potongan.

Sekarang mereka sudah berada didalam mobil dan akan bersiap menuju bandara. Mereka diantar oleh supir pribadi keluarga Kim, sehingga MIngyu dan Wonwoo duduk di bangku belakang, dengan jarak yang cukup terpaut jauh memisahkan mereka.

Sesungguhnya ia ingin mengendarai mobil tersebut. Tapi setelah dipikir lagi, hal itu akan menjadi sangat tidak efektif. Padahal ia ingin hanya berdua saja dengan Wonwoo.

Tapi tak apa, toh nanti selama seminggu penuh ia akan bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu berdua dengan Wonwoo. _Membauat Mingyu merasa sangat tidak sabar akan itu._

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Wonwoo berdering, membuat Mingyu mengangkat alisnya penasaran, siapa gerangan yang menghubungi kekasihnya dipagi hari ini.

Mengerti akan Mingyu yang penasaran, Wonwoo segera menggerakan bibirnya menyebut kata 'eomma', membuat Mingyu segera menganggukkan kepalanya, kelihatan lega dan maklum.

"ne, eomma?"

".."

"ah, aku? Aku sedang bersama dengan Mingyu samchon…"

"…"

"apa?! Tapi kenapa mendadak sekali, eomma?!" pekik Wonwoo kaget, membuat Mingyu juga kaget dan semakin merasa penasaran.

"tapi… tapi aku.." Wonwoo terbata, ia tidak bisa mengatakan pada ibunya bahwa ia akan pergi berlibur bersama Mingyu ke Maldives. Jeonghan pasti berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya ragu, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia hanya melirik Mingyu sesekali, berusaha meminta tolong pada pria itu.

"eomma, aku – "

"yeoboseyo? Noona?" MIngyu segera menarik ponsel yang masih berada di tangan Wonwoo dan berbicara kepada Jeonghan, membuat Wonwoo terbelalak matanya.

"aku? Aku sedang bersama dengan Wonwoo."

"kami akan pergi menuju bandara."

"…"

"apa? Kenapa mendadak sekali? Kalau tahu seperti itu aku akan mendelay keberangkatanku."

"…"

"ahh.. tidak bisa, noona. Aku dan Wonwoo sudah berada di bandara, sebentar lagi kami akan take off."

"…"

"kami? Ahh.. hahaha, kami hanya akan pergi ke Maldives. Kebetulan aku mempunyai beberapa urusan bisnis disana selama satu minggu. Dan karena aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian di rumah besar menyeramkan itu, maka aku mengajaknya."

"lagipula aku berkata pada Wonwoo bahwa perjalanan ini adalah hadiah ulang tahunnya dariku. Kau tidak keberatan kan, noona? Bukankah kau yang memberi pesan padaku untuk menjaga Wonwoo?"

Mingyu mengucapkan hal tersebut sambil mengerling genit kearah Wonwoo, membuat gadis itu merona malu dan menggelengkan kepalanya atas sikap kekanakan kekasih besarnya itu.

"ini tidak mendadak, noona. Aku sudah merencanakannya dari jauh-jauh hari. Yang mendadak adalah rencana kepulanganmu. Kenapa tidak kau beritahu kami bahwa kau akan pulang hari ini? jadi kami bisa menyambut kalian."

"…"

"aku sudah meminta izin pada Seungcheol hyung via email. Entahlah. Mungkin ia tidak membuka email dariku? Yah, coba kau tanyakan saja padanya." Ucap Mingyu malas sambil sesekali menjulurkan lidahnya jahil.

"…"

"aigo.. maafkan aku, noona. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Baiklah kalau begitu, tolong sampaikan salamku pada Seungcheol hyung."

"..."

"eoh. Akan kusampaikan pada Wonwoo. Geurae." Dan Mingyu memutus sambungan ponsel Wonwoo, membuat gadis itu menatap dengan penasaran.

"apa saja yang eomma katakan?" tanya Wonwoo sambil mengerjapkan matanya lucu, membuat Mingyu tak aya merasa gemas, namun ia harus menahan itu semua, karena masih ada supir keluarga Kim disana.

"eomma-mu hanya berkata bahwa ia sangat merindukanmu. Cepat pulang. Ia ingin melihat wajahmu. Ia juga sempat memarahiku karena membawamu pergi disaat ia pulang ke Korea." Ucap Mingyu santai. Ia melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya.

Sejujurnya ia berbohong pada Jeonghan tentang take off itu. Namun ia sengaja, ia tidak mau tiba-tiba saja Jeonghan menjadi nekad dan menyusul mereka di bandara, dan hal – hal tidak menyenangkan bisa saja terjadi. Melarang Wonwoo pergi, misalnya?

Soal izin pada Seungcheol juga. Yah, meskipun tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Karena Mingyu memang mengirimi Seungcheol email. Tapi baru semalam ia kirim. Jadi kemungkinan besar memang Seungcheol belum membuka pesan darinya.

Mingyu terkekeh, menyadari bahwa ia sangat takut kalau kepergian mereka kali ini akan gagal. Sungguh demi apapun, Mingyu sudah mempersiapkan ini semua dengan sangat matang.

Yah, meskipun memang ia bahkan kurang mempersiapkan pakaiannya sendiri, tapi tetap saja, MIngyu itu sangat niat ingin mengajak Wonwoo pergi kesana.

Mingyu butuh refreshing, dan mengajak Wonwoo adalah sebuah kewajiban. Karena tanpa Wonwoo, maka liburannya kali ini akan terasa hampa.

Mingyu tidak juga menghilangkan senyumnya sedari tadi, sejak Jeonghan menelepon, hingga mereka lepas landas di pesawat.

.

.

.

Mingyu menggeliat diatas kursi pesawat kelas eksekutif miliknya. Hampir seharian tidur dalam posisi setengah berbaring membuat tubuhnya sedikit pegal. Ia jadi berpikir, bagaimana mereka yang hanya mampu membeli kursi ekonomi, dan menghabiskan waktu panjang mereka hanya dengan posisi duduk?

Ia harus bersyukur. Benar- benar bersyukur. Terlebih saat melihat wajah terlelap Wonwoo yang sedang memeluk bantal yang disediakan maskapai penerbangan ini.

Bibirnya sedikit terbuka, kelopaknya kadang bergerak kecil, menandakan bahwa ia tidak benar-benar tertidur nyenyak. Namun itu semua sudah cukup bagi Mingyu untuk mengagumi keindahan Tuhan dihadapannya tersebut.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, Wonwoo benar-benar mengambil gen Jeonghan dalam urusan kecantikan fisiknya. Namun tidak semua. Ia bisa melihat sesuatu yang bukan milik Jeonghan pada diri Wonwoo, dan Mingyu penasaran milik siapa itu.

Selama belasan menit lamanya, Mingyu tidak juga merubah posisinya, duduk sambil menopangkan dagunya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, ke hadapan Wonwoo. Senyum juga tidak kunjung pudar dari bibir Mingyu saat ini.

Hingga sebuah guncangan yang terjadi membuat Wonwoo menjadi kaget dan terbangun.

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha menyesuaikan dengan sinar matahari sore berwarna jingga yang menyilaukan mata.

Sadar akan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka saat tidur, Wonwoo segera menyentuh ujung bibirnya, membuat MIngyu terkekeh geli.

"tenang. air liurmu tidak menetes kebawah. Tidurmu cantik sekali, membuatku betah memandanginya terus." Goda Mingyu, membuat wajah Wonwoo merona malu, kemudian ia memukul pelan bahu Mingyu.

"ish!"

" _ladies and gentleman, in a few minutes, we are reaching our destination. Please go back to your seat, and fasten your seatbelts. Thank you.."_

Pengumuman bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan tiba di tempat tujuan sudah terdengar, membuat Wonwoo tersenyum sumringah. Ia menatap MIngyu dengan girang. Jujur saja, Wonwoo sudah sangat lelah dan juga lapar. Ia butuh berdiri, berlari.

Merasa gemas, Mingyu mengusak kepala Wonwoo lembut. Kemudian tertawa pelan.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menginjakkan kakinya didepan sebuah gedung hotel yang kelihatan sangat megah. Bangungannya terbuat dari kaca dan besi-besi yang menjulur indah.

Bagian dalam hotel tesebut juga sama indahnya. Lobby yang megah dan bernuansa klasik juga elegan membuat Wonwoo tidak bisa berhenti berdecak kagum.

Mingyu menaikkan sedikit ujung bibirnya, merasa bahwa Wonwoo adalah gadis unik sedunia, karena hanya dengan melihat dekorasi hotel seperti ini saja ia sudah terpana.

"biasakan dirimu, sayang. Mulai sekarang, kau akan sering pergi ke tempat seperti ini." bisik MIngyu, kemudian menggandeng tangan Wonwoo, dan menyuruh gadis itu untuk duduk di sofa yang disediakan.

"duduklah dulu. Aku akan melakukan check in. tidak akan lama."

Lima menit kemudian, Mingyu kembali dan mengajak Wonwoo untuk segera pergi. Dengan seorang bellboy yang mengantar mereka menuju kamar, Wonwoo dan Mingyu terus saja bergandengan tangan erat, seolah tidak mau lepas.

" _this is your room, sir. You can tap the card on the screen, and the lock will open automatically. I hope you enjoy your room."_ ucap sang bellboy, kemudian menunjukkan kepada Mingyu dan Wonwoo kamar mereka.

Sebuah family suite dengan ranjang king size, dilengkapi dengan pantry, kamar mandi yang sangat megah, ruang untuk menonton tv bersama, serta view langsung menuju laut.

"bagaimana? Kau suka?" tanya MIngyu pada Wonwoo, yang lagi-lagi berdecak kagum akan kamar yang Mingyu pesankan untuk mereka.

Wonwoo mengangguk dengan semangat pada awalnya, namun hingga ia mengingat sesuatu, ia segera merubah raut wajahnya.

"

"tunggu! Jadi kita satu kamar?!" tanya Wonwoo kaget.

Mingyu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, merasa tidak ada yang aneh akan hal itu.

"euhm, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Mingyu masih dengan nada kelewat santai.

Seketika Wonwoo memucat wajahnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya gugup. Ia tidak enak jika harus mengatakannya pada MIngyu, namun untuk satu kamar bersama dengan seorang pria dewasa, terlebih satu ranjang… Wonwoo rasa, itu.. ia belum bisa membayangkannya.

Mingyu yang terbiasa berhubungan dengan wanita yang lebih dewasa daripada Wonwoo, belum menyadari bahwa gadis ini merasa canggung dan malu. Dulu, dengan para mantan kekasihnya, ia hanya akan memesan satu kamar. Karena toh, pada akhirnya mereka memang akan berakhir satu ranjang dimalam hari.

Namun hingga beberapa saat kemudian, ia baru sadar. Bahwa ia kini bersama dengan Wonwoo. Seorang gadis berusia dua puluh tahun dan beberapa minggu. Seorang gadis perawan yang bahkan belum pernah berpacaran. Mingyu terkekeh menyadari kebodohannya.

Ia kemudian segera mengelus lembut puncak kepala Wonwoo.

"aku tahu apa yang kau khawatirkan… tapi jangan takut, aku tidak akan melakukannya jika kau tidak menginginkannya. Ah, atau mungkin agar kau lebih tenang, bagaimana jika aku tidur di sofa saja? Iihat, sofanya cukup luas, aku pasti muat berada disana." Ucap Mingyu dengan nada enteng, berusaha meringankan beban Wonwoo.

Gadis ini masih saja menggigiti bibirnya, tidak menjawab sepatah katapun ucapan Mingyu, membuat pria itu menghela nafasnya pelan, kemudian tersenyum maklum.

"yah, pokoknya kau jangan khawatir, oke? Cha! Sekarang kau mandilah dulu! Kita akan makan malam sebentar lagi!" hingga akhirnya Wonwoo menuruti permintaan Mingyu tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

Deburan ombak dan angin malam khas pantai benar – benar membuat pikiran Wonwoo maupun Mingyu menjadi lebih relaks. Dengan dress pantai berwarna kuning dan motif bunganya, Wonwoo membiarkan angin menerpa wajah serta rambut panjangnya yang digerai.

Sedangkan Mingyu yang hanya mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana bahan berwarna krem terlihat sangat casual.

Jujur saja, tidak jarang orang yang memperhatikan mereka. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi. Mata para perempuan gatal selalu memperhatikan Mingyu dan gerak-geriknya, kemudian sedikit berteriak histeris kepada para sesama mereka saat mendapati Mingyu yang terkadang mengecupi punggung tangan

Wonwoo.

Hal yang sama terjadi pula pada Wonwoo. Lekuk tubuhnya yang terlalu menggoda untuk ukuran gadis berusia dua puluh tahun menarik mata para pria lajang disana, terlebih wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum malu – malu pada Mingyu, membuat mereka tidak tahan dan ingin memiliki Wonwoo untuk mereka sendiri.

Genggaman tangan MIngyu pada Wonwoo tidak pernah lepas sedetik pun, berusaha memberitahu setiap orang yang berada disana bahwa Wonwoo adalah mutlak miliknya. Wonwoo pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia terus saja melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan MIngyu, seolah memberi peringatan pada para gadis genit yang berusaha mendekati kekasihnya, bahwa pria ini sudah ada yang punya.

"Wonwoo-ya.. ada apa, euhm? Tidak biasanya kau bermanja begini.." tanya MIngyu penasaran saat Wonwoo terus saja melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan MIngyu.

Wonwoo menengadahkan kepalanya, kemudian menggeleng pelan. Ia tersenyum dan berkata,

"disana. Arah jam dua. Tiga orang perempuan terus saja memperhatikanmu. Mereka terlihat genit sekali. apa aku tidak kelihatan di mata mereka? Apa mereka hanya menganggapku keponakanmu saja?" ucap Wonwoo dengan nada jengkel.

Mingyu tak ayal kaget akan ucapan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo yang cemburu benar-benar kelihatan menggemaskan! Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium gadis ini sekarang juga. Tapi ia tidak mau melakukannya sekarang. Disini. Ia ingin melakukannya di tempat yang lebih memiliki privasi.

"kau cemburu?" tanya MIngyu senang.

Wonwoo segera merona wajahnya. Namun ia tetap menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"kalau begitu kita sama." Ucap MIngyu membuat Wonwoo kaget.

"eoh?"

"sedari tadi, banyak sekali pria hidung belang yang selalu memperhatikanmu. Aku mengerti, kau memang cantik. Tapi apa mereka menganggapku hanya pamanmu saja? Apa aku kelihatan setua itu? Sehingga mereka beranggapan bahwa aku pastilah bukan kekasihmu?" ujar MIngyu juga terdengar jengkel.

Membuat mereka berdua menyadari bahwa mereka kesal akan hal yang sama, dan kemudian tertawa terbahak karenanya.

.

.

.

wonwoo sedang menggosok giginya, ia tengah bersiap untuk tidur. Hari sudah menjelang tengah malam, dan ia sudah lelah.

Namun tiba-tiba ia teringat kembali akan suatu hal.

Yaitu MIngyu dan ranjang bersama. Oh no!

Apakah ia benar-benar harus berbagi ranjang bersama dengan pria itu?

Well, bukannya Wonwoo tak mau, tapi Wonwoo hanya… belum siap.

Yah, meskipun ia yakin belum tentu MIngyu akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh walaupun mereka tidur di ranjang yang sama.

Tapi tetap saja. Mereka adalah sepasang pria dan wanita dewasa! Dan hal itu membuat semuanya menjadi mungkin – mungkin saja!

Masih dengan sikat gigi yang bertengger didalam mulutnya, Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya kencang. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Buru – buru ia menyelesaikan acara bebersih malamnya.

"CKLEK."

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan sosok Wonwoo yang berbalut piyama berwarna merah muda dengan rambut yang disanggul keatas, memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya, membuat Mingyu tanpa sadar meneguk salivanya dengan kasar.

Dengan geraka perlahan namun pasti, Wonwoo berjalan mendekati Mingyu yang sedang duduk bersandar pada headboard ranjang dan memainkan ponselnya.

Wajah Mingyu boleh saja terus terarah kepada ponselnya, namun lirikan matanya tidak bisa bohong. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama setiap pergerakan yang Wonwoo lakukan.

Ranjang di sisi Mingyu terasa bergerak. Wonwoo sudah mendudukan dirinya di sisi pria dewasa muda itu. Hening terasa menyelimuti mereka, membuat suasana terasa amat sangat canggung.

"ahjussi."

"Wonwoo."

Wonwoo mengerlingkan matanya. Ia segera menunduk, dan dengan wajah merona ia mempersilahkan Mingyu untuk berbicara duluan.

"aniya. Kau duluan." Tolak MIngyu.

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya gugup. Nyalinya jadi ciut. Ia tidak yakin akan mengatakan hal ini pada Mingyu. Namun apa mau dikata, ia sudah terlanjur memanggil MIngyu. Akan jadi sangat aneh kalau ia tidak jadi mengatakannya.

"ahjussi. Apa kita… benar-benar akan tidur satu ranjang?" tanya Wonwoo dengan suara pelan, namun Mingyu masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Mingyu menggaruk tengkukknya yang tidak terasa gatal. Sesungguhnya, tadi ia memanggil Wonwoo juga dengan tujuan untuk membicarakan hal ini.

Namun segera pria itu tersenyum memandang Wonwoo dan meraih tangannya.

"jangan khawatir. Jika kau merasa tidak nyaman, aku bisa tidur di sofa malam ini." ucap Mingyu dengan lembut, membuat Wonwoo kembali memerah wajahnya.

Wonwoo tidak mengatakan apapun, tidak membantah, namun juga tidak melarang.

 _Membuat Mingyu sebenarnya menghela nafasnya didalam hati._

Segera, Mingyu meraih sebuah bantal dan beranjak dari ranjang tersebut, namun sebelum itu ia mengusak puncak kepala Wonwoo pelan, dan berkata bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Sudah sejak dua jam yang lalu lampu kamar mereka dimatikan. Baik Wonwoo maupun MIngyu ternyata tidak terbiasa tidur dengan lampu menyala. Namun entah mengapa, mata Wonwoo belum juga bisa terpejam.

Ia yang tertidur disebelah kiri ranjang tidur menyamping, memperhatikan punggung Mingyu yang sedang membalikan tubuhnya diatas sofa diseberang ranjang.

Wonwoo memperhatikan dengan seksama, bagaimana punggung dan bahu Mingyu yang terkadang bergerak tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Posisi pria itu juga sediit meringkuk, menandakan bahwa sofa yang ia tempati tidak cukup luas untuk menampung tubuh besarnya yang menjulang itu.

Membuat Wonwoo jadi merasa tidak enak hati.

Jika saja kalau boleh jujur, ia merasa sedikit… kesepian.

Ranjang berukuran king size ini terasa terlalu besar untuknya ditempati seorang diri. Ia melirik kesebelah kanan, tempat dimana seharusnya Mingyu berada, namun nihil. Ranjang itu bahkan terasa dingin karena tidak ada yang menempati.

Akhirnya dengan memberanikan diri dan mengumpulkan seluruh nyali yang ia miliki, Wonwoo beranjak bangun dari kasurnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Mingyu, kemudian menepuk pelan bahu pria itu, yang kelihatan tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya.

"ahjussi.."

"ahjussi.."

"oppa.. Mingyu oppa.." akhirnya Mingyu mulai membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan sayu.

"ehmm.. wae? Kau tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Mingyu dengan suara yang berat dan serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"aniya.."

"lalu kenapa?" mingyu kini sudah duduk di sofa dan masih berusaha menajamkan pandangannya pada gadis dihadapannya tersebut.

Tanpa aba-aba, Wonwoo segera meraih kedua tangan Mingyu dan menariknya dengan lembut, membuat Mingyu sedikit terkejut.

"oppa, ayo tidur di ranjang saja." Ucap Wonwoo lirih, membuat Mingyu merasa sedang bermimpi. Ia menggaruk pipinya pelan, merasa bingung. Namun sentuhan Wonwoo ditangannya terasa sangat nyata.

Namun Mingyu segera melepaskan genggaman tangan Wonwoo dari tangannya, membuat gadis itu sedikit kaget.

"aniya.. kau saja yang tidur disana."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ia akhirnya duduk dihadapan Mingyu diatas sofa, kemudian berkata

"sofa ini terlalu kecil. Tidak cukup untuk menampung tubuhmu. Ayo tidur disana saja.." tunjuk Wonwoo pada ranjang mereka.

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia tetap bersikukuh. Ia mengelus pelan pundak Wonwoo.

"gwenchana. Aku cukup merasa nyaman berada disini. Buktinya aku bisa tertidur, bukan?"

Wonwoo membasahi bibirnya. Ia cukup kesal, kenapa Mingyu keras kepala sekali. tapi ia tidak kehabisan akal. Yah, meskipun idenya ini cukup memalukan, sih..

Namun Wonwoo tidak peduli lagi.

Segera saja, ia menubruk tubuh Mingyu dengan tubuhnya dan mendekap pria itu erat.

Wonwoo menelusupkan kepalanya didada kekasih besarnya, kemudian bercicit pelan,

"tapi aku kesepian disana sendirian. Ayo temani aku.."

Kemudian Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat raut wajah MIngyu.

"tidak mau?" ucapnya dengan mengerjapkan matanya pelan, mencoba ber-aegyo untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

Mingyu tidak mengatakan apapun. ia hanya terus menatap wajah WOnwoo yang mulai terasa panas dan pasti berwarna kemerahan. Sungguh, gadis itu merasa sangat malu. Ia terasa seperti jalang yang sedang menggoda pelanggannya.

Baru saja ia ingin memalingkan wajahnya dari MIngyu, namun tiba-tiba telapak tangan pria itu sudah menarik rahang serta tengkuknya, mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka.

 **TBC**

Annyeongg..

Ah, masih semangat puasanya? Ayoo sebentar lagi. Dan sepertinya janjiku untuk menampilkan adegan enaena meanie bakalan terwujud setelah bulan puasa ini. *berbahagialah kalian*

Aku lagi kesel banget. Sequel lanjutan dari Good Things Take Time udah selesai kutulis, dan kalian tahu apa? FD ku kena virus! Jadilah file nya corrupt dan byar! Ilang setengah. Bahkan hampir ¾ nya!

Pengen lanjutin nulis manual, tapi mager. Cari cara di internet, tapi ga ketemu-ketemu :((

Yah, semoga aja kalo lagi ga mager, bakalan kutulis ulang deh tuh ff. tunggu kelanjutannya ya!

Seperti biasa dan selalu, review kalian selalu kunanti! Mwach~


	8. Chapter 8

**TITLE :** This Kind Of Love

 **GENRE :** Romance, Humour

 **LENGTH :** 8 of (..)

 **RATE :** M

 **CAST :** Wonwoo (GS), Mingyu

 **DISCLAIMER :** semua tokoh punya YME, yang saya punya Cuma plot dan typo yang bertebaran di ff gaje ini. Jika ada kesamaan plot, nama tempat, dll. Itu semua murni Cuma kebetulan.

 **SYNOPSIS : This is a Genderswith. Please just close the tabs if you don't like any of 'genderswitch'. Please do not bash. I was just write my wild imagination into this absurd ff please enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kurasakan tepukan pelan pada bahuku, membuatku sedikit tersadar dari tidurku, yang yah.. memang kurang nyaman.

Hey! Tubuhku ini setinggi 1 meter lebih 80 centimeter! Meski sofa ini cukup untuk menampung tubuhku, namun tetap saja rasanya tidak senyaman saat merebahkan dirimu diatas kasur yang sangat empuk itu.

Kubuka mataku perlahan, dan membalikan tubuh, yang mana ternyata terdapat Wonwoo dibelakangku.

"ehm.. wae? Kau tidak bisa tidur?" tanyaku pada Wonwoo. Aku masih menggaruk pelan kelopak mataku, berusaha menajamkan pandangan.

"aniya."

"lalu kenapa?" tanyaku lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo menarik dengan lembut tanganku, membuatku sedikit terkejut.

Namun itu belum apa-apa. Tahukah kalian? Hal yang membuatku lebih terkejut lagi adalah,

"oppa, ayo tidur di ranjang saja." Ajakan Wonwoo saat itu.

Kukira saat itu aku tengah bermimpi, sehingga aku hanya bisa melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tanganku.

Namun Ia malah menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, membuatku juga turut terdiam memandangi parasnya yang indah.

"sofa ini terlalu kecil. Tidak cukup untuk menampung tubuhmu. Ayo tidur disana saja.." ucap Wonwoo sambil menunjuk ranjang didepan kami dengan jari telunjuknya.

Sungguh, jantungku benar-benar berdebar tidak karuan saat ini. aku hanya bisa berharap bahwa Wonwoo tidak mendengar degup jantungku yang menggila ini.

"gwenchana. Aku cukup merasa nyaman berada disini. Buktinya aku bisa tertidur, bukan?"

Tolakku secara halus sambil mengelus pelan bahunya.

Wonwoo terihat sedikit tidak sabar mendengar jawabanku. Ia menjilat bibirnya yang terlihat sedikit kering. _Uh, apa anak ini sedang berusaha menggodaku?_

Namun lagi – lagi, kelakuan Wonwoo membuat jantungku seolah akan meloncat keluar.

Tiba-tiba saja ia menerjang tubuhku, melingkarkan lengan kurusnya pada pinggangku, dan menggesekkan kepalanya di dadaku.

 _For god sake! Apa yang anak perawan ini coba lakukan?!_

"tapi aku kesepian disana sendirian. Ayo temani aku.."

"tidak mau?" wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya lambat. Apakah ia sedang ber-aegyo?

Hufh! Yang benar saja!

Namun aku tidak melakukan apapun, juga tidak mengatakan apapun. aku bahkan membiarkan lengannya terus bertengger disana, melingkari perutku.

Aku tahu, didalam lubuk hatinya, Wonwoo pasti merasa malu setengah mati. Aku tahu dari rona wajahnya yang memerah.

Aku terus saja menatapi wajahnya. Menelusup lebih jauh kedalam bola mata berwarna hitam itu, yang mana ternyata membuatnya semakin malu.

Ia mulai memalingkan wajahnya, dan tanpa ia sadari, aku tersenyum dalam hati.

Kutarik rahang serta tengkuknya, dan menempelkan bibir kami.

Awalnya aku benar-benar hanya menempelkan bibir kami, namun aku tidak bisa menghentikan gerak tubuhku.

Mulai saja kulumati bibir bagian atas dan bawahnya bergantian, dan sedikit menelusupkan lidahku kedalam mulutnya.

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana perasaanku saat ini.

Ini tentu bukan ciuman pertamaku, namun melakukannya dengan Wonwoo, selalu saja terasa seperti kami melakukan ciuman pertama kami.

Ia juga mulai membalas ciumanku, meski pergerakannya masih kaku dan terkesan ragu-ragu.

Dapat kurasakan lenguhan Wonwoo disela ciuman kami, membuatku sedikit mengulum senyum.

Kubuka mataku meski bibir kami masih bertautan, dan kudapati Wonwoo yang sedang berusaha menutup matanya erat. Semburat merah terlihat jelas dikedua pipinya, membuatku benar-benar merasa gemas.

Dalam sekali tarikan, kuarahkan Wonwoo agar ia duduk diatas pangkuanku. Kuarahkan juga kedua lengannya agar ia memeluk leherku.

Tautan diantara kami tidak terhenti, saling berperang lidah, bertukar saliva.

Meski begitu, bisa kurasakan nafas Wonwoo yang mulai memberat dan pendek. Oke, ia butuh udara. Jadi segera saja kulepaskan ciuman kami.

Wajahnya memerah, seperti biasa. Nafasnya pendek dan putus – putus. Rongga dadanya juga naik turun dengan cepat. gadis itu benar-benar sedang berusaha mengembalikan irama nafasnya.

Aku tersenyum.

Masih dengan Wonwoo diatas pangkuanku, kuletakkan keningku di bahunya, dan membisikkan kata-kata padanya,

"aku mencintaimu."

Wonwoo tidak menjawab perkataanku.

Namun tidak lama kemudian, ia menarik tengkukku, dan kembali menciumiku. Sambil sesekali tertawa disela ciuman kami, ia mengerakkan bibirnya seolah sedang berkata,

"aku juga."

Umurku rasanya memendek sepuluh tahun saat Wonwoo mengucapkannya.

 _Tuhan, apa yang sedang kau rasakan saat menciptakan mahluk semanis ini?_

Aku benar-benar merasa gemas.

Dan dalam satu kali percobaan, aku mengangkat tubuh Wonwoo yang sedang duduk di pangkuanku. Menggendongnya seperti koala.

Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada bahuku, dan mengunci kedua kakinya di pinggangku.

Aku membawanya menuju ranjang kami, dan setelah sampai, aku menurunkannya dengan perlahan.

Secara lembut, kudorong bahunya sehingga gadis itu kini tengah berbaring, dengan aku yang berada diatas tubuhnya, mengukung tubuh kurus namun berisinya dengan kedua lenganku.

"o-oppa.." lirihnya. Wajahnya lagi-lagi memerah.

Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari bibirnya yang terlihat mengkilap itu, sehingga aku membelai lembut bibir bagian bawahnya dengan ibu jariku.

"heum?"

Ia memegangi tanganku yang sedang menyentuh bibirnya, membuatku beralih dan kini mengelus pelan pipinya yang mulus.

Ia memejamkan matanya, seolah meresapi sentuhan yang kuberikan.

"Wonwoo-ya.." panggilku lembut.

Ia membuka matanya. Tatapannya sayu, meski masih dapat kulihat, binar matanya yang tidak pernah hilang.

"keberatan jika aku menciummu lagi?" bisikku tepat didepan telinganya.

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, membuatku terkekeh pelan.

Akhirnya lagi-lagi kutempatkan bibirku diatas bibirnya, kulumat pelan, meski pada akhirnya ciuman kami berubah menjadi panas dan liar, juga berhasrat.

Tidak berhenti sampai disitu saja, aku mulai menjalarkan ciumanku disepanjang rahangnya hingga garis leher jenjang gadis itu.

Tulang selangkanya pun tak luput kukecup. Aku tahu, aku kini sedang dirasuki iblis.

Yah, iblis bernama nafsu. Namun aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Meski aku tahu ini salah.

Tubuh Wonwoo terus saja menggeliat kecil, membuat kancing piyama teratasnya terbuka, menampilkan tulang selangka yang begitu menggoda, serta dada bagian atas gadis itu.

Tanganku bergerak pelan, berusaha membuka kancing kedua serta ketiganya.

Dan saat berhasil, aku kesulitan meneguk salivaku sendiri. Karena kini dihadapanku, terpampang jelas bra berwarna putih yang mengukung kedua buah dada indah milik kekasihku ini.

Kukecup di bagian belahan dadanya, membuat Wonwoo tanpa sadar sedikit mendesah.

"a-angh.."

Kuarahkan wajahnya agar ia menatap mataku.

"kau tidak suka?"

Namun ia tidak menjawab apapun. ia malah menggigiti bibirnya, dan mengalihkan wajahnya, menatap kearah lain, membuatku jadi ragu untuk melanjutkannya.

Aku menghela nafas, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"gwenchana. Aku tahu kau belum siap." Ucapku dengan lembut padanya, sambil kembali kukancingkan piyamanya.

Wonwoo hanya memandangiku dalam, tatapan matanya terlihat ragu-ragu, namun aku tidak mau memaksanya. Biarlah gadis ini sendiri yang datang padaku.

Aku mau ia yang datang ke pelukanku dan berkata bahwa ia sudah siap.

Aku baru saja akan beranjak kembali menuju sofa, namun tiba-tiba kedua lengannya kembali melingkari perutku.

"aku.. siap." Lirihnya.

Ia menempelkan kepalanya di punggungku, sehingga aku bisa merasakan dekapannya yang sangat erat.

Aku segera berbalik, kemudian mengangkat kedua dagunya.

"benarkah? Aku tidak mau memaksamu jika kau memang benar-benar belum siap."

"karena sekali kita melakukan ini, maka tak akan ada jalan untuk kembali."

Ia menatap mataku. Dari sinar matanya aku tahu ia kelihatan ragu, namun bibirnya berkata lain.

Sambil menyunggingkan senyum lembut yang indah, ia berkata bahwa ia siap menerima resiko apapun.

"asal itu bersama oppa, aku tidak apa."

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, kembali kurebahkan tubuhnya, dan juga kembali kutindih gadis kecil ini.

Ia terkekeh saat aku mulai mengecupi pipinya. Kemudian ia menarik rahangku, lalu menempelkan kedua bibir kami.

Membuatku kembali melumat bibirnya yang manis dan lembut. Terasa seperti marshmallow.

Meski bibirku terus bermain dengan bibir dan rahangnya, tapi tanganku juga tidak turut diam. Aku mulai membuka kembali kancing piyamanya satu persatu, hingga aku benar-benar bisa melihat perutnya yang ramping dan mulus sekarang.

Kutarik piyama tersebut, kemudian kulempar dengan asal.

Aku tahu Wonwoo gugup dan malu. Selama aku mengerjai bagian dada dan perutnya, ia sama sekali tidak berani menatapku, ia hanya menggigit bibirnya.

"hey, apa kau benar-benar yakin?" tanyaku sekali lagi memastikan.

Ia kemudian berdecak.

"ck, oppa. Kau sudah sejauh ini, dan masih bertanya apakah aku yakin?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah kesal, membuatku sedikit terkekeh.

"hahaha.. karena aku tidak akan berhenti jika aku sudah memulainya. Meskipun kau minta ampun." Bisikku tepat dicuping telinganya.

Tak luput juga kugigit serta kujilat kecil cupingnya yang bersih itu, membuat ia sedikit menggeliat.

Sambil terus mengerjai telinganya, tanganku bergerak masuk, menyusup kedalam bra tipisnya, kemudian kuremas dengan gemas aset berharga milik kekasihku ini.

"aahhk... oppaah.." desahnya saat aku terus meremas, bahkan memilin putingnya.

Bosan dengan telinganya, kini tanganku membuka cup bra Wonwoo yang sedari tadi menganggur.

Dan terpampanglah buah dadanya yang begitu menggoda, membuatku tidak sabar untuk menjulurkan lidahku diatas sana.

"Wonwoo-ya, apa kau benar-benar baru berusia 20 tahun?" tanyaku sambil tidak hentinya berdecak kagum saat menatapi dadanya yang indah menggoda itu.

"ehmm.. wae?" tanyanya disela desahan yang ia lontarkan.

"tubuhmu benar-benar menggoda. Aku seperti menemukan harta karun didalam lautan." Ucapku menggodanya, membuat ia menutup wajahnya karena malu.

"Wonwoo-ya, boleh kurasakan?" tanyaku sambil menarik tangannya yang menutupi wajah itu.

Ia tidak menjawab apapun, namun tiba-tiba ia sudah menarik tengkukku agar turun mendekati dadanya.

"coba saja." Ucapnya sambil memasukan dadanya kedalam mulutku.

Membuatku benar-benar senang. Aku terus menghisap, menjilat, dan juga menyedot dadanya itu. Bergantian kanan dan kiri, membuat ia terus-terusan mendesah.

"aahhh.. oppaaa.. ja-jangannhh.."

"jangan digigithh.."

"aaahhh.. "

Merasa terganggu dengan adanya bra yang masih menutupi gunung kembar favoritku, segera saja kujulurkan tanganku pada punggungnya, kemudian membuka kait bra tersebut, dan membuangnya asal, membuat kedua dada Wonwoo kini benar-benar terpampang jelas didepan mataku.

Merada bosan dengan dadanya, kuturunkan bibirku, menjamahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Turun terus ke perut, pinggang, hingga sampai pada karet celana piyamanya.

Tanpa perlu bertanya lagi, kutarik celana tersebut hingga Wonwoo hanya tinggal mengenakan celana dalamnya.

Kukecup pelan sepanjang pahanya, hingga paha bagian dalam.

Lalu tanpa aba-aba, kurentangkan kakinya lebar, sehingga ia kini mengangkang, dan itu membuatnya memekik lirih.

"aakh.. oppa.. aku malu." Wonwoo terus saja berusaha kembali menutup kedua pahanya, namun segera kutahan.

Aku hanya menyeringai, kemudian mengecupi bagian kewanitaanya dari luar celana dalam.

"aahh.. oppaahh.."

"oppaah.. jeball.."

Bisa kurasakan dari luar sini celana dalam Wonwoo sedikit lembab, membuatku kembali mengecupinya dengan gemas. Kini aku bahkan sudah menjilatnya.

"kamu sudah basah, sayang.."

Lalu setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, aku segera menarik celana dalamnya tanpa ampun, menyisakan Wonwoo yang kini sudah telanjang bulat.

Membuat ia terus saja memekik dan mendesah pasrah, sambil terus berusaha menutup kembali pahanya.

Karena gemas, aku berniat untuk menghukumnya dengan cara kembali merentangkan kakinya, bahkan lebih lebar dari sebelumnya, sehingga aku bisa melihat dengan jelas kewanitaan milik Wonwoo yang belum pernah terjamah siapapun.

"op-pahh.. jebal.. aku malu.." lirihnya sambil menatap mataku, membuatku mengecup kecil bibirnya.

"tidak perlu malu, sayang.. kau begitu indah."

Kembali kuturunkan tubuhku, lalu mengecupi lagi kewanitaannya yang kini sudah tidak dihalangi kain.

"oppa.. pakaianmu.." ucap Wonwoo membuatku tersadar, bahwa aku masih berpakaian lengkap.

Aku segera terkekeh dan bangun dari tubuh Wonwoo, membuka seluruh pakaianku hingga akupun kini sama polosnya dengan gadis itu.

"sudah?" tanyaku, membuat Wonwoo menganggukan kepalanya.

Wonwoo terus saja menatapi kejantananku, membuatku sesungguhnya sedikit malu.

Bukannya milikku ini kecil atau apa, namun justru besarnya itu dan kini kejantananku yang tengah benar-benar menegang-lah yang membuatku sedikit tersipu.

"hey, kenapa?" tanyaku saat kembali menindih tubuhnya.

"aniya.. milikmu sangat besar. Aku tidak yakin apakah milikmu bisa muat didalam sana.. pasti rasanya sakit." Ucapnya ragu-ragu.

Ia kelihatannya takut, namun kami sudah sampai sejauh ini, aku tidak akan membiarkannya membatalkan ini.

"awalnya memang akan sakit. Apalagi kau masih perawan. Tapi nanti kau akan merasakan nikmat. Jadi tenang saja, oke?" ucapku sambil terus mengecupi seluruh wajahnya, berusaha membuat ia kembali relaks.

"oppa.. lakukan dengan perlahan, oke?" pintanya, membuatku segera menganggukan kepala, dan bersiap melakukan ritual utama kami.

Aku segera memposisikan diriku dihadapan Wonwoo yang sudah membuka lebar kakinya.

Milik Wonwoo benar-benar masih sempit. Aku bahkan kesulitan memasukan milikku, meski itu baru kepalanya saja.

"Shit, Wonwoo.. kau benar-benar sempit.."

"aahkk.. oppah.."

"sa-sakitth..."

Dan see? Ia bahkan sudah kesakitan meskipun aku belum melakukan apa-apa.

Setelah berhasil memasukan kepala kejantananku dengan sempurna, kutarik tubuhnya, hingga kini lengannya melingkari leherku.

"pegang dengan erat. Ini akan menyakitkan. Tapi kau harus bertahan, oke?"

Segera setelah ia menganggukan kepalanya, aku langsung mendesak kedalam, mendorong sekuat tenaga agar kejantananku bisa membobol lubang kewanitaannya yang benar-benar masih rapat itu.

"kyaaaa!"

"aaakkhhhh! Oppa! Sakithh!"

"hikss.. jebal.. ini menyakitkan.."

Setelah kejantananku tertanam sempurna disana, aku membiarkannya tetap diam. Sambil kukecupi seluruh wajah Wonwoo, dan kumainkan dadanya, agar ia kembali merasa relaks.

Bisa kurasakan sesuatu mengalir di batang kejantananku, dan aku tidak perlu melihatnya untuk tahu bahwa itu adalah darah dari selaput keperawanan milik Wonwoo.

"masih sakit?" tanyaku setelah beberapa saat. Aku tidak sabar ingin menggoyangkan pinggulku.

Kewanitaan Wonwoo benar-benar menjepitku dengan ketat. Terlebih miliknya seolah berdenyut, dan terasa panas.

Aahh.. aku tidak tahan lagi. jika seperti ini terus,aku bisa segera keluar.

Belum sempat Wonwoo menjawab, aku sudah menggoyangkan pinggulku, mendorong kecil kejantananku, keluar masuk kedalam kewanitaan Wonwoo.

"aaakhh.. op-pah.. pelan-pelan.."

Ia kini melepaskan lengannya dari leherku, dan kembali berbaring sambil meremas bantal yang ada disana, berusaha melampiaskan segala yang ia rasakan.

Namun aku juga tidak kuat lagi, sehingga aku mulai menaikkan irama goyanganku, membuat tubuhnya terpental-pental, terlebih dadanya yang memantul seperti bola.

"aakhh.. ahh.."

"eeungghh..oppaaaahh.."

"aaahhhh.."

Ia terus-terusan mendesah, membuatku semakin bersemangat menggenjot lubangnya.

Kini kutahan kedua lengannya diatas kepala, kemudian kumainkan kedua dadanya.

Hisap, jilat, sedot, gigit. Terus begitu berulang-ulang kanan dan kiri.

"sebut.. namaku-h.. Wonwoo-yaah.." desisku.

"oppah.."

"Mingyu oppaahh.."

"lagi."

"Ming-Mingyu oppaaahh.."

"aahhh.. oppaahh.. aku mau pipiss.."

Sepertinya Wonwoo belum pernah berorgasme sekalipun, sehingga ia menyalah artikan itu sebagai buang air kecil.

"keluarkan saja, sayanghh... itu orgasme namanyaa.." ucapku disela lenguhan.

Tidak lama kemudian, Wonwoo memekik kencang, seiring dengan cairannya yang keluar cukup banyak, membuat jalan percintaan kami semakin mudah karena licin.

Ia terengah-engah, menikmati pelepasan pertama dalam hidupnya.

"oppaah.. ber-berhenti sebentar.." Wonwoo memintaku untuk berhenti sebentar, namun aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Pinggulku seolah bergerak sendiri, mencari kenikmatan untuk Mingyu junior ini.

"tidak bisa, ugh..." aku terus saja menyodoknya, hingga terdengar bunyi persetubuhan kami dengan kencang.

"PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK"

Setelah selesai dengan euforia pelepasannya, Wonwoo sepertinya kembali terangsang. Ia segera melingkarkan kakinya di pinggangku, sehingga kejantananku bahkan masuk lebih dalam lagi.

"aahhh.. oppaaa.. disanaa.. disanaa.." racau Wonwoo saat sepertinya aku sudah menemukan titik sensitifnya.

"yeaahh.. sayang, kau benar-benar nikmat.." desisku sambil terus menggoyangkan pinggulku seperti orang kesetanan.

Aku tidak bohong. Dari semua wanita yang pernah kutiduri, rasanya Wonwoo adalah yang terbaik. Ini benar-benar persis seperti mimpi basahku dulu saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

"oppaah.. aku mau keluar lagi.." ucapnya, dan tidak lama kemudian ia segera mencapai klimaks untuk kedua kalinya.

"oppaah.. aku lelah, kenapa kau belum keluar juga?" tanyanya dengan nafas tersengal.

"tidak, belum."

"sekarang berbaliklah." Aku membalik tubuh Wonwoo tanpa melepas tautan kami, sehingga ia kini tengah menungging dengan pantatnya yang kuangkat tinggi.

Kembali kusodok dengan keras lubang kewanitaannya dari belakang, membuat Wonwoo mendesah kembali dengan liar.

"aakhh.. oppaaa.."

"oppaahhh... akhhhh."

"ne,chagi?"

Dengan posisi begini, aku bisa menyodok Wonwoo lebih dalam, lebih keras, dan lebih intense.

Kuraih dada Wonwoo yang menggantung indah dari belakang, kemudian kuremas dengan gemas, seolah itu adalah mainan.

Kupilin putingnya, membuat ia terus saja mendesah tidak henti-hentinya.

"op-paahh.. jebal.. aku mau keluar lagi.."

"sebentar sayang, aku juga. Kita keluarkan bersama, oke?" ucapku.

Wonwoo kelihatan tersiksa menahan pelepasannya, ia terus saja menggelengkan kepalanya, memintaku agar klimaks dengan cepat.

Hingga beberapa tusukan kemudian, aku benar-benar sampai pada pelepasan pertamaku, bersamaan dengan milik Wonwoo yang ketiga.

Aku mengeluarkan pelepasanku didalam tubuh Wonwoo, membuat lubang kewanitaan Wonwoo seketika membanjir akibat tidak mampun menampung cairan kami berdua.

Posisi Wonwoo masih menungging, sehingga dari belakang sini aku bisa melihat kewanitaannya yang terus berkedut dan memuntahkan cairan.

"haaah... haah.."

Wonwoo langsung jatuh terjerembab diatas ranjang, seolah ia sudah sangat lelah. Namun posisi pantatnya yang lebih tinggi, dan kewanitaannya yang terlihat terus berkedut membuatku kembali merasa terangsang.

Kejantananku yang barus saja memuntahkan benih langsung berdiri tegang kembali.

Dari dulu, aku memang tidak pernah bisa puas hanya dengan satu ronde. Dan kini pun begitu.

Wonwoo sedang memejamkan matanya sambil mengatur nafas saat aku kembali meraih tubuh bagian belakangnya. Kuangkat pantat Wonwoo lebih tinggi, kemudian kembali kumasukan kejantananku dalam lubang miliknya, membuat cairan yang tadi berada disana meluber keluar.

"o-oppaaaahh..."

"aku sangat lelah..." pintanya dengan suara lirih.

Tanpa aba-aba, kembali kugenjot lubangnya dari belakang, dan desisanku menjadi jawaban atas ucapannya barusan.

"sshhh.. Wonwoo-yah..."

"aahhh.. oppaahhh.."

Dan malam itu benar-benar kami habiskan untuk melakukan ritual malam pertama kami, bahkan hingga pagi menjelang.

Wonwoo benar-benar kelihatan lelah meladeni hasratku yang terus muncul saat melihatnya, sehingga di akhir percintaan kami, ia jatuh tertidur, bahkan saat aku masih menggenjot lubangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

kubuka mataku karena sinar matahari yang masuk dari sela-sela jendela kamar kami.

Kulirik kesamping, dan kudapati Wonwoo yang masih tertidurmembelakangiku.

Aku segera memeluknya dari belakang, kemudian menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang bercampur dengan bau keringat serta aroma percintaan kami semalam.

Membuat ia terusik dari tidurnya dan terbangun.

"eeummh.. oppaah?" lirihnya pelan sambil berusaha membuka matanya.

"heum.. wae?" tanyaku masih setia mengecupi pundak serta lehernya.

"hajimaa.. geli.." ucapnya, namun itu malah membuatku semakin gencar mengecupi tubuhnya.

Aku bahkan kini sudah membalik tubuhnya, dan kembali mengecupi buah dadanya, membuat ia sedikit tersentak dan benar-benar mengehentikan kepalaku.

"stop, oppa. Aku serius." Ucapnya, sehingga aku benar-benar menghentikan kegiatanku.

Ia menghela nafas panjang, kemudian mengelus lenganku.

"haaah.. oppa.."

"eoh? Wae?" tanyaku sambil menatap nya.

"semalam, berapa kali kita melakukannya?" tanya Wonwoo penasaran.

"wae? Kau lupa?"

"aniya.. semalam rasanya panjang sekali, sampai aku tidak bisa menghitung lagi. aku bahkan hampir pingsan. Kenapa kau kuat sekali,eoh?" ucap Wonwoo sambil memukul kecil dadaku, membuatku terkekeh.

"semalam kita melakukannya empat kali." Jawabku.

"hem? Kau keluar empat kali, maksudnya?" tanya Wonwoo lagi. ia kelihatan seperti orang bingung.

"tentu saja, memangnya apa lagi."

"lalu.. apa kau selalu mengeluarkannya didalam?" Wonwoo kini mengelus pelan perutnya, membuatku turut menatap perut rampingnya tersebut.

Kuanggukan kepalaku pelan, membuat Wonwoo seketika merasa sedikit kecewa.

"wae? Kau menyesal?"

Ia segera menatapku, kemudian mencubit lenganku pelan.

"ish!bukan begitu.. tapi.. kalau aku sampai hamil bagaimana? Apalagi semalam kita sama sekali tidak menggunakan pelindung, kan?"ucap Wonwoo pelan.

Aku tertawa mendengar ucapannya, membuat ia kembali mendengus kesal.

"ahahah.. memangnya kenapa kalau kau hamil? Tentu saja aku akan menikahimu."

"ya! Walaupun kau tidak hamil, aku juga akan menikahimu." Ucapku kembali melingkarkan lenganku di perutnya.

"huh! Gombal!"

"serius! Ya sudah kalau kau tidak percaya!"

"lalu eomma dan Seungcheol appa bagaimana?" tanya Wonwoo lagi.

Aku menghela nafas, kemudian tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaannya.

"tentu saja mereka akan sedikit sulit menerima kenyataan ini. namun kita tetap harus mengatakan pada mereka kalau kita saling mencintai." Ucapku lagi.

Jujur saja, aku juga belum pernah memikirkan sampai sejauh ini, namun sepertinya aku harus segera memikirkannya, mengingat aku sudah membawa serius hubungan terlarang ini.

"kalau mereka mengusir kita bagaimana?" tanya Wonwoo lagi.

Aku sedikit terdiam.

"aku tidak masalah jika mereka mengusirku. Toh, aku masih bisa menghidupi diriku dan keluargaku kelak. Tapi yang bagaimana adalah kau. Jika mereka harus membuatmu memilih, antara eomma atau aku, mana yang kau pilih?"

Itu juga menjadi sebuah kemungkinan. Mungkin saja karena hyung dan Jeonghan tidak merestui kami, ia menyuruh Wonwoo memilih, bukan?

"itu pilihan yang sulit.. aku tidak tahu. Seumur hidup kuhabiskan hanya berdua dengan eomma. Aku pasti sedih jika harus meninggalkannya. Tapi.. aku mencintaimu." Wonwoo kini memeluk leherku.

Opsi bahwa ia mungkin saja harus memilih aku atau ibunya membuat suasana disekitar kami menjadi berat, sehingga aku hanya bisa mengelus puncak kepalanya pelan.

"tapi kau harus mulai memikirkannya dari sekarang. Cobalah pilih dengan bijak, oke?" ucapku dengan lembut, membuat ia menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"tapi oppa, jika dipikir lagi, kira-kira bagaimana ya reaksi mereka jika mengetahui kita diam-diam menjalin hubungan?" tanya Wonwoo sediit terkekeh.

"Seungcheol hyung mungkin akan murka padaku."

"kalau eomma.. mungkin ia akan pingsan?" ucap Wonwoo sambil tersenyum.

"yang pasti, kita benar-benar harus berusaha agar hubungan ini berhasil." Ucapku, kemudian kembali memeluk Wonwoo dengan erat.

"ya, aku selalu berharap begitu."

 **TBC**

Hai hai...

Mana nih yang udah nungguin om Kiming jadi pedo?

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku update ini lagi yaaaa.. hahaha

Maafkan yah, lama banget :(((

Yah, semoga ff chapter ini bisa jadi moodbooster kalian di malam minggu ini, terlebih yang jomblo akut kayak aku. Huhuhu

Anyway, have a great weekend, and don't forget to review!


	9. Chapter 9

**TITLE :** This Kind Of Love

 **GENRE :** Romance, Humour

 **LENGTH :** 9 of (..)

 **RATE :** M

 **CAST :** Wonwoo (GS), Mingyu

 **DISCLAIMER :** semua tokoh punya YME, yang saya punya Cuma plot dan typo yang bertebaran di ff gaje ini. Jika ada kesamaan plot, nama tempat, dll. Itu semua murni Cuma kebetulan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akkhh.. kurasakan nyeri yang melanda bagian bawah tubuhku.

Rasanya tidak main-main. Tubuhku seperti akan terbelah dua.

Aahkk.. ini semua akibat dari Mingyu oppa dan hasrat berlebihannya itu.

Sekarang aku harus berjalan dengan tertatih di tengah pantai yang sangat indah ini.

Lihatlah, sedari tadi bahkan semua orang memperhatikan cara jalanku yang sangat aneh. Aku harus menapakkan kakiku diatas pasir yang lembut dengan hati-hati, dan juga kakiku yang melangkah bergantian kanan dan kiri dengan cara melebar.

Karena aku sama sekali tidak bisa merapatkan bagian pangkal pahaku.

Dan sepertinya lirikan mautku tersampaikan pada Mingyu oppa.

Ia yang baru saja menyelesaikan makan paginya segera menghampiriku, lalu berbisik tepat di belakang telingaku.

"Wonwoo-ya, apakah masih sakit?" tanya pria itu membuatku sedikit kesal.

Tentu saja! Apakah ia bahkan tidak bisa lihat?

Kulirikkan mataku melotot padanya, kemudian sedikit berdecak.

"ne, oppa. Ini semua karena ulahmu." Ocehku kesal.

Ia menggaruk kepalanya canggung, kemudian menatapku seolah merasa bersalah.

"ah, mian baby... aku tidak menyangka kamu akan menderita seperti ini." ucapnya pelan sambil menyamakan langkah denganku, dan juga ia mulai menggamit lenganku agar berpegangan padanya.

"hm. Alasan. Memangnya oppa tidak pernah melakukannya dengan perawan, sebelumnya? Kenapa hal seperti ini saja tidak mengerti?" ucapku lagi, masih dengan sedikit ketus.

Ia menatapku polos, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aniya."

"aku belum pernah melakukannya dengan perawan sekalipun."

"kamu perawan pertamaku."

Jantungku langsung mencelos karenanya saat mendengar hal tersebut.

Aku? Perawan pertamanya?

Oke, aku tahu ini bodoh.

Tapi bolehkah aku merasa sedikit senang karena aku adalah perawan pertama yang Mingyu oppa tiduri?

Tidak, itu benar-benar bodoh, dan ini bukanlah sesuatu yang seharusnya membuatmu senang atau bangga.

Aku menggelengkan kepala, menyadari ketololan pikiranku barusan.

"geojitmal." Ucapku masih meliriknya tajam, membuat ia jadi salah tingkah.

"a-aku tidak! Sungguh! Yah, tidak apa jika kamu tidak percaya, tapi yang terpenting itu adalah kenyataannya." Ucap Mingyu oppa lagi dengan wajah memerah yang lucu, membuatku tertawa.

"hahaha.. baiklah, aku percaya. Astaga, kau lucu sekali, oppa."

"ish! Kau mengerjaiku, rupanya! Dasar anak nakal!"

Aku masih berpegangan tangan dengan Mingyu oppa, membuatku menyadari suatu hal.

"oppa, apakah cara jalanku sangat aneh? Kenapa sepertinya banyak sekali yang memperhatikan kita?" tanyaku saat menangkap basah seorang lelaki berusia 20-an bersama dengan tiga orang temannya, menatapku dalam, kemudian mereka berbisik sesuatu.

"heum? Tentu saja. Kita ini pusat perhatian, Wonwoo-ya. Aku tampan, dan kau cantik. Tentu saja orang-orang akan memperhatikan kita." Ucap Mingyu oppa lagi masih dengan santai, seolah sama sekali tidak peduli akan kekhawatiran yang kurasakan.

"ish! Bukan itu! Kau percaya diri sekali!" ucapku sambil memukul pelan dada Mingyu oppa, membuatnya sedikit mengaduh.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk duduk diatas sebuah bangku santai yang memang disewakan disana. Dengan dibantu Mingyu oppa, aku mendaratkan bokongku dengan hati-hati.

Setelah berhasil duduk dengan nyaman, Mingyu oppa segera pergi dari sana lalu memesan dua buah es kelapa yang dijual oleh penduduk lokal disekitar sana.

"cha. Minumlah. Kau pasti haus." Ucap Mingyu oppa meletakkan dua buah batok kelapa ditengah-tengah meja kecil yang disediakan disana.

"gomawo." Ucapku tersenyum, lalu mengalihkan kembali pandanganku pada hamparan laut berwarna biru terang didepan.

Lautnya sangat bersih, airnya biru berkilauan, pasirnya berwarna putih dan halus. Begitu juga dengan langitnya, tidak terlihat sedikit pun awan yang menandakan bahwa tidak akan turun hujan.

Aku terlena menatap pemandangan didepan, sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa kini Mingyu oppa sudah duduk disampingku dan memijat pelan betisku.

Aku menatapnya dengan bingung, membuat Mingyu oppa terkekeh kecil.

"aku tau kau pasti lelah. Jadi aku melakukan ini. anggaplah ini bentuk permintaan maafku karena sudah membuatmu sangat kesakitan semalam." Ucap Mingyu sesekali menengadahkan kepalanya, menatapku dengan tulus.

Entahlah, hatiku sedikit terenyuh mendengarnya.

Sungguh, ia tidak perlu melakukan hal ini. semalam aku melakukannya dengan senang hati. Aku melakukannya dengan orang yang aku cintai. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"oppa jangan begini. Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa." Ucapku berusaha melepaskan tangan Mingyu oppa dari betisku.

"aniya. Aku memang ingin melakukannya. Kumohon biarkan aku." Namun apa daya, Mingyu oppa tetap memaksa, membuatku tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

Akhirnya aku membiarkan ia melakukan hal ini, dengan syarat, jika Mingyu oppa merasa lelah, maka ia harus segera berhenti.

Angin semilir pantai membuatku sangat mengantuk. Matahari bahkan belum berada tepat diatas kepala, tapi rasanya aku sangat ingin memejamkan mataku.

"kau mengantuk?" tanya Mingyu oppa seperti bisa membaca raut wajahku serta mataku yang kelihatan memerah.

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapannya, membuat ia berkata bahwa aku harus tidur jika mengantuk. Mingyu oppa akan menjagaku.

Aku segera tersenyum senang, lalu benar-benar mulai memejamkan mataku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo benar-benar tertidur sekarang. Dan sangat pulas. Ia bahkan tidak terganggu dengan suara bising anak-anak yang bermain lari-larian disekitar pantai ini.

Aku akhirnya berhenti memijat Wonwoo, karena tidak ingin mengganggu tidurnya. Aku baru saja mengenakan kacamata hitam yang sedari tadi bertengger di kantung kemeja pantaiku, hingga akhirnya mataku menangkap sebuah pemandangan tidak menyenangkan.

Kulihat dari jarak beberapa meter dari tempat kami duduk, ada tiga orang pemuda yang berusia sekitar 20-an terus memperhatikan Wonwoo, dan sesekali menunjuk gadis itu.

Merasa marah, aku segera berdiri dan bersiap menghampiri para pemuda itu. Namun setelah mereka sadar bahwa aku tengah berjalan kearah mereka, mereka malah segera melarikan diri, membuatku menggeram kesal.

Kulirik kembali Wonwoo-ku yang manis. Apakah ada yang salah dengannya?

Pakaiannya tidak terlalu seksi, ia hanya mengenakan sebuah gaun pantai panjang tanpa lengan, yang meskipun berbahan tipis, namun masih pantas. Itu sama sekali tidak spesial.

Bahkan masih banyak disekitar sini wanita yang berpakaian lebih liar daripada kekasihku itu.

Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk melepaskan kemejaku dan menggunakannya untuk menutupi setengah tubuh Wonwoo. Agar tidak ada lagi pria mesum yang melihat tubuhnya, selain aku.

Tanpa terasa, sepertinya sekarang sudah pukul 12 siang tepat. Itu artinya aku sudah berjemur disini, tanpa pelindung apapun selama dua jam.

Melihat Wonwoo yang mengernyitkan matanya, membuatku sedikit tidak tega, sehingga aku memilih untuk membangunkannya, lagipula ini sudah saatnya makan siang.

"Wonwoo-ya.. ayo bangun, sayang."

"heum.." Wonwoo tidak bergeming. Ia hanya menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri.

"Wonwoo, ayo bangun. Ini sudah jam makan siang. Nanti kau bisa masuk angin." Ucapku lagi sambil mengguncang tubuh Wonwoo lebih keras.

Akhirnya Wonwoo membuka matanya, dan tersenyum menatapku dengan tatapannya yang masih berat.

"ah, sekarang sudah siang?" tanya Wonwoo sambil membetulkan posisinya yang kini sudah merosot di bangku pantai.

"ya. Ini sudah jam 12 siang. Ayo kita pergi dari sini dan cari makan siang. Aku lapar."

Aku bangkit dari dudukku, dan menggandeng tangan Wonwoo, membuat gadis itu hanya mengkuti pasrah tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Kami akhirnya memutuskan untuk makan disebuah restaurant seafood yang cukup ramai. Makanan disini sangat lezat, sehingga membuat Wonwoo makan benar-benar lahap seperti orang kelaparan.

"apa kau sangat lapar?" tanyaku pada Wonwoo, membuat gadis manis itu terkekeh malu.

Ia menganggukan kepalanya. Kulihat sudut bibirnya yang kotor karena saus, membuatku benar-benar gemas padanya. Pertunjukan live music yang ada disana bahkan membuat suasana semakin mendukung.

Aku sudah selesai makan, namun Wonwoo belum. Ia masih memakan kepitingnya dengan khidmat, sehingga aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menunggunya dan terkadang mengelap sisa saus yang menempel di ujung bibirnya.

"apa kau senang, Wonwoo-ya?" tanyaku setelah melihat Wonwoo yang sudah selesai meminum jus jeruknya dengan wajah senang.

Ia segera menganggukan kepalanya, membuat rambutnya yang panjang tergerai bergerak kesana kemari.

"hm! Aku sangat senang, oppa. Terima kasih."

"syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku juga ikut senang."

"ah, Wonwoo-ya. Apakah sebaiknya kita membeli oleh-oleh untuk eomma-mu? Kau ingat ?appa dan eomma-mu sudah kembali ke Korea." Ucapku pelan sambil memainkan tangan Wonwoo.

Mendengar ucapanku, raut wajah Wonwoo tiba-tiba berubah. Senyumannya sedikit memudar, membuatku bertanya kenapa.

"oppa. Kedua orangtuaku sudah kembali ke Korea. Apa itu artinya hubungan kita juga berakhir?" tanya Wonwoo padaku, membuat hatiku tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

Jujur, aku kebingungan. Aku berusaha untuk merangkai kata agar bisa memberikan jawaban yang tepat pada Wonwoo.

Wajah bahagia kekasihku kini sudah hilang, digantikan tatapan sendunya yang melihat pemadangan didepan, membuatku merasa bersalah karena tidak becus mempertahankan cinta kami.

Kuelus pipi Wonwoo, sehingga netra gadis ini sekarang tengah menatapku.

"tentu saja tidak. Oppa tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Bukankah sudah oppa bilang? Bahwa oppa akan berusaha agar hubungan ini bisa berhasil?" ucapku berusaha menenangkan Wonwoo.

Namun itu sepertinya tidak terlalu berhasil. Wonwoo masih tetap menatapku dengan pandangan sendunya.

"aku tidak mau ini berakhir, oppa. Aku tidak mau pulang."

"oppa, ayo kita kabur saja." Ucap Wonwoo sambil menatapku dengan sungguh-sungguh, membuatku sedikit tercekat.

Aku tersenyum miris. Sebenarnya itu juga yang kuinginkan. Andai saja aku bisa melepaskan semua dan hidup bersama gadis ini ditempat yang damai, maka aku akan melakukannya.

Tapi sayang aku tidak bisa.

Bukan karena aku yang terlalu bergantung pada harta warisan keluargaku, hanya saja ini adalah kemauan mendiang ayah kami.

Tertulis didalam surat wasiatnya, bahwa apapun yang terjadi, aku harus terus melanjutkan usaha keluarga Kim. Bukan Seungcheol hyung, tapi aku.

Yah, aku mengerti kenapa ayahku melakukan hal ini. mungkin saat menulis surat wasiat ini ia tengah kecewa pada Seungcheol hyung karena telah menceraikan istri pertamanya.

Seunghceol menceraikan istri pertamanya setelah ia berselingkuh dari wanita itu. Istri pertama Seungcheol hyung adalah putri dari teman baik ayah, sehingga ayah berharap sangat banyak dari hubungan mereka.

Ada juga kabar yang beredar bahwa setelah Seungcheol hyung bercerai, ayah segera mengganti isi surat wasiatnya, membuatku segera berpikir.

Bahwa tadinya ayah berniat untuk mewariskan hampir seluruh hartanya pada Seungcheol hyung.

Sebenarnya tidak masalah, toh aku masih memiliki usahaku sendiri, dan juga saham keluarga Kim yang kumiliki sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghidupiku meskipun aku bermalas-malasan.

Tetapi ini adalah amanah. Dan aku harus melakukannya.

"maafkan oppa, sayang. Tapi oppa tidak bisa. Ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa oppa tinggalkan, dan itu termasuk keluarga Kim." Aku mengatakannya dengan selembut mungkin, berusaha agar Wonwoo tidak salah paham dan bersedih.

Wonwoo terlihat kecewa, aku mengerti. Namun aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"sayang, kau jangan khawatir. Percayalah pada oppa, oppa akan berusaha sebisa mungkin agar hubungan kita bisa direstui."

Wonwoo tidak mengatakan apapun, dan hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Membuatku merasa sedikit bersalah.

Lalu setelahnya kami menjalani sisa liburan yang ada dengan sedikit was-was, dengan pikiran yang selalu melayang kembali ke Korea.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya hari ini aku dan Mingyu oppa akan segera kembali ke Korea. Disana eomma dan appa-ku sudah menunggu kami. Semalam eomma bahkan meneleponku, dan bertanya kapan aku pulang.

Membuat Mingyu oppa menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Kini kami sedang bersiap untuk landing. Kemarin eomma bilang bahwa eomma dan appa akan menjemput kami di bandara, membuat perasaanku semakin campur aduk.

Kugenggam tangan Mingyu oppa erat, membuatnya turut membalas genggamanku.

"oppa, apa setelah ini kita harus berpura-pura seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa?" tanyaku pelan.

Mingyu oppa tidak mengatakan apapun, namun tidak lama kemudian ia segera menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"aku rasanya ada baiknya begitu sayang. Kita akan melakukan sedikit sandiwara dihadapan keluarga Kim, dan jika diluar sana, kita bebas melakukan apapun yang kita inginkan." Ucap Mingyu oppa membuatku sedikit kecewa.

Jujur didalam hatiku, aku berharap bahwa Mingyu oppa akan segera mengungkapkan rahasia kami pada kedua orangtuaku. Namun sepertinya Mingyu oppa masih memiliki beberapa pertimbangan lain, sehingga aku hanya bisa pasrah menunggunya.

"oppa aku takut." Aku mendekap tubuh Mingyu oppa erat. Sepuluh menit lagi kami benar-benar akan melandas di bandara Incheon. Dan ini adalah kesempatan terakhir kami untuk saling menunjukkan perasaan masing-masing.

"jangan takut, baby. Oppa ada disini." Ucap Mingyu oppa lembut sambil mengecup pucuk kepalaku.

Aku hanya benar-benar bisa berdoa sekarang.

Tidak lama kemudian, pesawat kami segera melandas, dan kami segera turun dari pesawat. Aku dan Mingyu oppa berjalan dengan sedikit jarak diantara kita. Tidak seperti saat pergi kemarin, kini tanganku dan Mingyu oppa sama sekali tidak bertautan.

Diujung sana, aku bisa melihat appa dan eomma yang menunggu kami. Mereka bahkan mengangkat tangan mereka, berusaha menarik perhatian kami.

Aku sedikit melirik Mingyu oppa, penasaran dengan raut wajah yang ia buat saat ini, dan aku sedikit kecewa melihatnya.

Karena ia sama sekali tidak terlihat sedih. Ia justru terlihat sangat senang.

Apakah ia senang karena sebentar lagi ia akan terlepas dariku?

Tapi tiba-tiba tangan Mingyu oppa menyentuh tanganku, meskipun orang lain akan melihatnya sebagai ketidak sengajaan, namun aku tahu. Bahwa ia melakukan itu dengan maksud terselubung.

"Wonwoo-ya."

"ne?" tanyaku masih memasang wajah yang sama. kami berbicara sambil terus berjalan. Namun langkah kami begitu pelan. Seolah tidak ingin segera sampai ketempat kedua orang itu menunggu kami.

"aku tahu kau kecewa, akupun begitu. Tapi aku punya permintaan."ucap Mingyu oppa sambil sesekali menoleh menatapku.

"apa itu, samchon?" tanyaku.

"kumohon tolong ubah raut wajahmu. Kau terlihat sangat sedih saat ini. jika orang lain melihatmu, kau pasti dikira baru saja diputuskan pacarmu."

"eomma dan appa-mu hanya mengetahui bahwa kau baru saja berlibur denganku. jadi setidaknya kau harus berpura-pura senang dihadapan mereka. Kau bisa melakukannya?" ucap Mingyu oppa membuatku sebenarnya agak kesal.

Kenapa saat hatiku benar-benar sedih dan kesal, aku malah disuruh tersenyum?

Tapi aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan pria yang sangat kucintai ini, sehingga aku hanya bisa menuruti ucapannya, kemudian dengan perlahan menarik kedua sudut bibirku menatap kedua orangtuaku yang hanya berjarak sepuluh meter dari kami.

"begitu lebih baik. Kau terlihat sangat cantik."

"aku memang selalu cantik."

Aku bisa mendengar kekehan Mingyu oppa ia segera menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percayanya. Tapi sejurus kemudian ia segera tersenyum lebar, menampilkan kedua gigi taringnya.

"kau memang cantik. Karena itulah aku mencintaimu."

"aku mencintaimu, Wonwoo-ya." Ucap Mingyu oppa sambil tersenyum menatapku. Ingin rasanya aku menghentikan langkahku dan meloncat menuju pelukannya, namun itu tidak mungkin.

Didepan sana, kedua orang tuaku menanti kami. Dan aku hanya bisa membalas senyumannya dengan ucapan cinta yang sama, meskipun lebih pelan.

"aku juga mencintaimu, samchon."

 **TBC**

Hello good fellas. Maaf banget aku yang baru bisa apdet sekarang. Aku juga gatau apakah ff ini masih ada yang mau baca apa ngga. Hehe.

Ff ini udah jamuran, lumutan, disarang laba-labain, dan segala macem. Tapi kuharap kalian tetap menunggu ff ini ya. *ngarep.

Yang lupa jalan ceritanya saking lamanya aku udah ngga apdet, sok mangga dibaca chap sebelumnya

Last but not least, makasih karena udah mau nyempetin baca, dan aku bakal lebih berterima kasih lagi kalo kalian mau nyempetin diri untuk ngasih kritik dan saran yang membangun untuk cerita ini sekaligus authornya. Makasey.

SEE YOU ON THE NEXT CHAPTER...


	10. Chapter 10

**TITLE :** This Kind Of Love

 **GENRE :** Romance, Humour

 **LENGTH :** 10 of (..)

 **RATE :** M

 **CAST :** Wonwoo (GS), Mingyu

 **DISCLAIMER :** semua tokoh punya YME, yang saya punya Cuma plot dan typo yang bertebaran di ff gaje ini. Jika ada kesamaan plot, nama tempat, dll. Itu semua murni Cuma kebetulan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kami melewati pintu pembatas untuk para penjemput, Jeonghan noona dan Seunghceol hyung segera berlari menghambur, memeluk putri kesayangan mereka, membuatku sedikit tersenyum miris.

Jeonghan noona bahkan membolak balik tubuh Wonwoo, seolah takut ada sedikitpun goresan ditubuh berharga anak gadisnya, membuatku agak jengah.

"aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya, noona! Kenapa kau bertingkah seolah aku baru saja menjahati Wonwoo?" tanyaku jengkel, membuat Seungcheol hyung terkekeh pelan.

"yah, itu wajar saja, Mingyu. Jeonghan sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Wonwoo. Jadi ia pasti sangat merindukannya, bukankah begitu, hannie?" ucap Seungcheol sambil mengelus pelan pundak Jeonghan noona.

Jeonghan noona hanya menganggukan kepalanya, lalu menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat kuartikan, membuatku sedikit ngeri melihatnya.

Namun sejurus kemudian, ia segera meraih kedua tanganku, lalu menggerakkannya keatas dan kebawah.

"terima kasih, Mingyu-ya. Kau sudah menjaga Wonwoo dengan sangat baik. Aku sangat bersyukur Wonwoo bisa memiliki samchon sebaik dirimu." Ucap Jeonghan noona.

Aku tersenyum menatap Jeonghan noona dan juga Wonwoo, lalu sedikit kuusak rambut keponakanku itu dengan gemas.

"tidak masalah, noona. Wonwoo adalah anak yang manis. Ia tidak membuat masalah sama sekali. Malah sepertinya aku yang sudah meyulitkannya." Wonwoo tersenyum manis mendengar ucapanku, membuatku sedikit gemas.

"aku juga tidak keberatan untuk menjaga Wonwoo jika hyung dan noona mau kembali berbulan madu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia benar-benar gadis yang manis." Tambahku lagi, membuat Jeonghan noona sedikit terkekeh.

Namun tidak dengan Seunghceol hyung. Ia menatapku dengan sedikit aneh, membuatku merutuki diri dalam hati.

Dasar bodoh! Bagaimana jika Seungcheol hyung menyadari maksud terselubungku dari kata-kata barusan?! Makiku pada diri sendiri didalam hati.

Namun tidak lama kemudian aku bisa segera menghela nafas lega saat mendengar ucapan Seungcheol hyung selanjutnya.

"apa ini benar-benar Kim Mingyu yang kukenal? Tidak biasanya ia mau membantu hyungnya sendiri. Hey! Tunjukkan jati dirimu yang sesungguhnya!" ucap Seungcheol hyung sambil meninju dadaku pelan, membuat kami semua tertawa.

Syukurlah. Sepertinya ia belum menyadarinya. Ups, aku perlu lebih berhati-hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kutiup poniku keatas dengan malas. Huh! Ini membosankan!

Yah, bukannya aku tidak senang jika eomma-ku sudah pulang, hanya saja..

Aku dan Mingyu oppa masih memerlukan waktu agar kami bisa semakin dekat. Yah, kau tahu maksudku, kan?

"ada apa, sayang? Kau terlihat kesal?" tanya eomma karena melihat wajahku yang mungkin sudah tertekuk sepuluh.

"aniya, eomma. Aku hanya bosan.."

Eomma tidak menjawab apapun lagi setelahnya. Ia hanya melongok kearah appa tiriku yang tengah memainkan ponselnya di sofa depan TV.

"EHEM!"

"Wonwoo-ya, apa kau bosan?" tanya appa tiriku yang sepertinya menyadari deheman kode eomma barusan.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. Aku ingin.. entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang kuinginkan.

Mengobrol dengan Mingyu oppa, mungkin?

Ah, ngomong-ngomong, kekasih dewasaku itu langsung pergi ke kantor setelah kami pulang dari bandara. Sekretarisnya menelepon, dan terjadi sesuatu yang cukup memusingkan disana. Sehingga mau tidak mau ia harus pergi ke kantor.

Appa tiriku tiba-tiba memberiku sebuah amplop. Cukup besar, dengan logo sebuah universitas ternama di Seoul pada bagian depan amplop tersebut.

"ini hadiah untukmu."

"ah, aku tidak tahu apakah ini bisa disebut hadiah atau tidak, tapi semoga kau senang.." ucap appa tiriku sambil tersenyum tulus.

Kulirik eomma yang juga tengah tersenyum sambil bergandengan tangan dengan appa. Aku hanya mengedikkan bahu, lalu membuka amplop tersebut, dan membaca isinya.

1 menit.

2 menit.

5 menit kemudian.

"a-apa ini sungguhan?" tanyaku tidak percaya sambil menatap eomma dan appa tiriku bergantian.

Eomma hanya mengangguk pelan, dan appa masih dengan senyuman bangganya.

"ya, sayang. Kau bilang kau suka jurusan sastra, bukan? Atau kau ingin ambil jurusan yang lain?" tanya appa.

Aku menggeleng menjawab pertanyaannya.

Tidak! Tidak! Ini adalah yang terbaik! Aku cinta dunia sastra!

"selamat Wonwoo sayang, mulai senin besok kau akan segera menjadi seorang mahasiswi.." ucap eomma lembut, lalu memelukku erat.

Ah, apakah ini mimpi?

Kupikir seumur hidupku aku tidak akan pernah bisa meneruskan pendidikanku. Tapi ternyata salah satu impianku sudah diwujudkan. Dan itu semua berkat appa tiriku.

Yah, sejak awal bukannya aku membencinya, hanya saja aku tidak memiliki afeksi khusus pada orang yang melamar eomma itu. Aku belum terlalu bisa menerima keberadaannya.

Namun sekarang, sepertinya aku mulai bisa menerimanya menjadi bagian dari keluargaku.

Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa dia adalah kakak lelaki dari kekasihku.

"jeongmal gomawo, appa.. aku sangat senang.." ucapku berterima kasih. Sungguh, aku mengatakannya dengan tulus.

Appa tiriku menepuk bahuku dengan pelan, lalu berkata bahwa ini adalah salah satu kewajibannya sebagai kepala keluarga; menyekolahkan anaknya.

"ah, ngomong-ngomong, kau bisa bertanya pada Mingyu samchon tentang kampusmu itu." Ucap appa tiriku lagi, membuatku mengernyit bingung.

"Mingyu samchon adalah alumni di universitas itu. Dia bahkan menjadi wisudawan terbaik disana saat kelulusan dulu. Mingyu samchon juga yang merekomendasikan kampus itu padaku. Jadi jika kau ada pertanyaan, kau bisa bertanya padanya."

Mendengar kenyataan baru tersebut membuatku sedikit berdebar senang.

Benarkah?

Wah, ini bagus sekali. Aku jadi mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengobrol dengannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kepalaku penat. Sungguh, kenapa investor dari Cina itu senang sekali menyebabkan masalah di perusahaanku?!

Aarrggghh!

Kubanting tubuhku diatas kasur yang empuk, dan aku hampir saja jatuh tertidur jika saja pintu kamarku tidak diketuk oleh seseorang.

Dengan malas kubuka pintu tersebut, dan cukup kaget saat mengetahui bahwa sang pengetuk adalah Wonwoo.

Kekasihku.

"ada apa, Wonwoo-ya?" tanyaku bingung. Tidak biasanya ia berani mendatangi kamarku duluan jika sedang ada kedua orang tuanya di rumah ini.

"o-oppa.." panggilnya pelan.

"apa kau sedang sibuk? Boleh aku berbicara denganmu?"

Tanpa kata apapun lagi, segera kubuka lebar pintu kamarku, mempersilahkan Wonwoo agar ia masuk kedalam.

Ia duduk diatas sofa yang sengaja kuletakkan didalam kamar. Tingkah lakunya sedikit aneh, namun wajahnya terlihat girang.

Aku segera duduk dihadapannya dan bertanya maksud dari kedatangannya tersebut.

Dan tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari belakang tubuhnya yang tidak kusadari bahwa itu ada sebelumnya.

"TADA!"

"Oppa! Aku akan segera menjadi mahasiswi!" ucapnya senang. Senyuman lebarnya bahkan membuat kedua mata sipitnya menjadi semakin sipit. Ah, aku gemas sekali.

Kuusak lembut rambutnya, lalu mengucapkan selamat.

"jeongmal? Waaaah, selamat chagi... kekasihku mulai dewasa sekarang.."

Tapi Wonwoo malah mendengus mendengar ucapanku barusan.

"oppa aku memang sudah dewasa! Buktinya aku sudah melakukan 'itu' denganmu!" ucapnya seolah kesal.

Membuatku terkekeh nyaring.

"ya, ya.. kekasih oppa yang sudah dewasa, oppa mengerti.."

"nah sekarang, apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan soal kampus barumu itu?"

Kupikir tadinya Wonwoo datang kemari karena ingin bertanya mengenai kampus almamaterku, tapi ternyata bukan.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa merasa bersalah.

"aniya. Bukan itu."

"lalu?" tanyaku bingung.

"aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Ah, sial. Sekarang aku semakin penasaran pada apa yang Jeonghan noona idamkan saat sedang mengandung Wonwoo dulu?

Kenapa anak gadisnya bisa semenggemaskan ini?

Kucubit kedua pipinya dengan gemas, lalu tertawa.

"dasar gadis nakal. Kalau ketahuan orang tuamu bagaimana?"

Ia ikut terkekeh.

"karena itulah aku membawa amplop ini. aku tinggal berkata pada mereka kalau aku sedang bertanya mengenai kampus baruku pada oppa." Ucapnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"eyy.. dasar tukang bohong."

"tapi itu cukup cerdas, kuakui."

"HAHAHA! Tentu saja!" tawa Wonwoo terdengar, membuat seluruh capek ku rasanya hilang entah kemana.

Setelah itu, kami berbincang cukup lama. Mungkin sekitar 1 jam, hingga suara ketukan lainnya di pintuku, membuatku serta Wonwoo merasa siaga sekaligus.

"o-oppa.." cicit Wonwoo ketakutan.

Hah! Aku mendengus melihatnya. Dimana Wonwoo yang tadi begitu percaya diri bisa membohongi orang tuanya? Namun aku tetap menenangkan gadis itu.

"tenanglah, bersikaplah natural oke?" aku menepuk pelan bahunya, lalu segera membuka pintu kamar.

"eoh? Hyung? Ada apa?" tanyaku bingung saat mendapati Seungcheol hyung berdiri didepan kamar.

"aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu – "

"Wonwoo? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Seungcheol hyung, membuat Wonwoo segera berdiri dari duduknya, dan berjalan menghampiri kami.

"appa, aku baru saja bertanya pada Mingyu samchon soal universitasku ini, dan Mingyu samchon menjelaskan banyak. Kami berbincang mengenai kampus, itu saja." Ucap Wonwoo sambil mengangkat amplop besarnya.

Seungcheol hyung hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Wajahnya..

Entahlah, aku tidak pernah bisa membaca ekspresi wajah Seungcheol hyung yang kadang tak bisa ditebak.

Saat ini wajahnya terlihat biasa saja, namun entah kenapa aku merasakan suatu perasaan yang kurang mengenakkan.

"sekarang sudah malam, kembalilah mengobrol besok. Sekarang ayo kembali ke kamarmu, Wonwoo.." ucap Seungcheol hyung lembut dan sedikit tersenyum menatap anak tirinya.

Diperlakukan begitu sopan membuat Wonwoo tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menurut. Sehingga ia segera menganggukan kepalanya dan berterima kasih padaku, lalu pergi dari kamarku dengan gerakan cepat.

Meninggalkan aku dan Seungcheol hyung berdua didalam kamarku dengan atmosfer yang kurang mengenakkan.

"hyung, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyaku sambil melepas kancing kemeja yang sedari tadi masih menempel di tubuhku.

Seungcheol hyung tidak segera menjawab. Ia hanya terus menatapku dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"aku tidak tahu ada apa denganmu, tapi kau bertingkah cukup aneh, Mingyu." Ucap Seungcheol hyung akhirnya mau membuka mulutnya.

Aku berusaha memasang wajah netral, seolah tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapannya.

"aneh? Aneh bagaimana maksudmu?"

"jika yang kau maksud aneh adalah karena aku membiarkan Wonwoo masuk kekamarku barusan, adalah karena dia adalah keponakanku, dan gadis itu membutuhkan bantuan. Itu saja."

Ah, kuharap aku bisa membuatnya percaya.

Seungcheol hyung mengangkat kedua alisnya, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"yah, kau benar. Lagipula gadis itu tidak punya siapapun lagi yang bisa ia tanyakan mengenai masalah perkuliahan selain dirimu."

Fyuhh, jawaban Seungcheol Hyung barusan membuatku bernafas sangat lega. Syukurlah ia percaya.

"tapi kuharap lain kali kau bisa menjaga sikapmu, Mingyu."

Eh?

"berbincang dengan seorang gadis dewasa didalam kamar seorang pria, siapapun bisa salah sangka, bukan? Dan ini bukan yang pertama kalinya.."

"berlibur berdua ke Maldives, meskipun untuk urusan pekerjaan, tapi itu bisa menimbulkan banyak spekulasi. Jeon Wonwoo sama sekali tidak ada hubungan darah apapun dengan keluarga kita, tapi sekarang dia adalah anakku. Jadi kumohon, jaga sikapmu."

Seungcheol hyung masih berkata dengan raut wajah dinginnya.

Inilah salah satu sisi Seungcheol hyung yang tidak banyak diketahui orang. Ia mungkin terlihat hangat dan lembut di luar, namun didalamnya, ia bisa saja menyimpan ratusan kata menusuk yang siap ia lontarkan kapanpun.

"kalau memang kau tertarik padanya sebagaimana pria tertarik pada wanita, maka harus kusarankan. Carilah perempuan lain. Karena sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan merestui hubungan kalian berdua."

Aku menggeram kesal mendengar ocehan Seungcheol hyung saat ini. sungguh, kalau saja ia bukan kakak kandungku, sudah pasti mulutnya itu sobek karena telah kuhajar.

"memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakannya, bahwa ia sama sekali tidak ada hubungan darah dengan keluarga Kim?" tantangku pada Seungcheol hyung.

Dan seketika itu juga aku tahu bahwa pilihanku untuk berkata demikian adalah salah, karena dapat kulihat Seungcheol hyung yang sedang menatapku marah.

"dia anakku, bajingan!"

"dan kau adalah adikku. "

Apa? Hanya itu alasannya?

Jangan bodoh! Aku tidak akan berhenti hanya karena alasan itu. Aku mencintai Wonwoo, dan aku akan terus memperjuangkan gadis itu sampai ia benar-benar jadi milikku.

Aku berdecih kencang, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan pikiran, menghiraukan keberadaan Seungcheol Hyung yang masih terdiam di sofa.

"alasanmu konyol dan tidak relevan, hyung.. memangnya kenapa kalau Wonwoo itu anakmu? Toh ia hanya anak tirimu, bukan? Aku masih punya banyak kesempatan untuk menjadikannya milikku." Ucapku sambil membuka seluruh pakaianku.

Seungcheol hyung terlihat memijat keningnya. Aku hampir saja menutup pintu kamar mandi, namun teriakan Seungcheol hyung menahanku.

"eomma tidak akan menyetujui hubungan kalian!"

"karena ia juga melakukan hal itu padaku."

 **TBC**

Hayolohhhhh.. Wonu sama Kiming ga direstuin sama babeh.

Yah, padahal udah diapa-apain beh, anak gadisnya. Gimana dong?

Makin lama cerita ini makin pendek ya? IYA.

Gatau kenapa aku ud gabisa lagi nulis panjang-panjang kayak dulu.

Dulu bisa sekali chap itu 3-4k words, sekarang 2,5k words aja rasanya ud banyak bgt :((

Guys, sebelumnya aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, karena baru update cerita ini setelah setengah tahun ditelantarkan begitu saja. Iya. Aku juga baru sadar, setelah kalian komen. Hahahaha.

Maapin yak.

Dan ada satu kabar buruk lagi, yaitu...

Aku bakal balik hiatus lagi setidaknya sampai bulan maret selesai, karena aku lagi sibuk mengerjakan TA. Akhir maret aku sidang awal, dan tugas-tugas menumpuk, berteriak minta dijamah. Huhuhu :((

Aku minta doanya, semoga TA dan sidang aku lancar. Sumpah, awal April aku pasti balik lagi kok. Tungguin aja yaaaa...

Daaaaannn.. bagi kalian yang punya akun instagram, bisa follow akun aku, tjngdevi  
aku baru bikin akun itu untuk menyalurkan inspirasi yang kadang suka muncul kapan aja. Mungkin aja aku juga bakal nulis ff disana, karena ig memang gampang bgt, dan ga ribet.

Bukan akun pribadi sih, tapi setidaknya kalian bisa merongrong aku buat cepetan apdet, iyakan? Aku pasti bakal balesin semua komen dan dm yang masuk, setiap aku punya waktu senggang..

Udah ah bacotannya, aku udah mau tepar ini.. huhuhu

Jangan lupa review cinta cintakuh, sampai jumpa awal april! Mwah!


	11. Chapter 11

**TITLE :** This Kind Of Love

 **GENRE :** Romance, Humour

 **LENGTH :** 11 of (..)

 **RATE :** M

 **CAST :** Wonwoo (GS), Mingyu

 **DISCLAIMER :** semua tokoh punya YME, yang saya punya Cuma plot dan typo yang bertebaran di ff gaje ini. Jika ada kesamaan plot, nama tempat, dll. Itu semua murni Cuma kebetulan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aaaahh.. akhirnya, penantian panjangku berakhir juga!

Hari ini, aku akan kembali mengenyam pendidikan!

Aku benar-benar tidak sabar!

Kalian tahu kan, kalau tingkat pendidikan terakhirku adalah di Indonesia dulu, sebelum eomma menikah dengan Seungcheol appa? Maka dari itu, aku benar-benar semangat menyambut hari ini.

Aku sangat penasaran bagaimana dengan kondisi sekolah di Seoul. Kalau yang selalu kulihat di drama sih, bagus..

Tapi tetap saja kan, itu Cuma drama?

"selamat pagi!" sapaku riang, berkata pada semua orang yang sudah lengkap berkumpul di meja makan.

"pagi sayang.." balas eommaku sambil tersenyum lembut dan mengoleskan roti bakarnya.

Tapi..

Apakah ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang aura di sekitar meja makan ini tidak enak?

Meskipun appa dan Mingyu oppa membalas sapaanku dengan senyum, namun aku tahu. Ada sesuatu diantara mereka.

Suasananya tidak sehangat sarapan seperti biasanya.

Mingyu oppa dan appa bahkan seolah menolak untuk saling bicara. Hanya sesekali eomma yang mengajak Mingyu oppa mengobrol.

Dan itu pun ia balas dengan seadanya.

Sungguh, pagi hariku yang sempurna jadi sedikit berantakan karena mereka.

"wah, sudah jam 8? Wonwoo sayang, apa kau tidak ingin berangkat sekarang? Nanti kau bisa terlambat.." ucap eomma sambil menatapku lembut, membuatku kembali teringat hal yang membuatku sangat bersemangat bangun di pagi hari ini.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku kencang.

"ne, eomma. Aku berangkat sekarang."

"GREEEKK.." suara kursi ditarik. Dan itu adalah Mingyu oppa.

"aku sudah selesai sarapannya. Terima kasih makanannya." Ucap Mingyu oppa dingin.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Kenapa sedari tadi ia juga seperti menghindari tatapanku?

Apakah aku sudah berbuat salah padanya? Apa karena semalam? Apa Seungcheol appa mengetahui hubungan kami?

Namun tiba-tiba Mingyu oppa menatapku dan tersenyum tipis.

"Wonwoo-ya, mau kuantar? Aku akan segera berangkat ke kantor, dan universitasmu itu searah dengan kantorku." Tawar Mingyu oppa membuatku segera mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran buruk yang bersarang.

Tanpa ragu aku mengangguk kencang.

"mau!" pekikku tanpa sadar. Namun tiba-tiba Seungcheol appa berdiri dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tidak. Aku yang akan mengantarkan Wonwoo berangkat. Aku ayahnya." Ucap Seungcheol appa menatap Mingyu oppa lurus.

Aku menatap aneh pada ayah tiriku itu. Ada apa dengannya?

"ada apa denganmu, hyung? Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan Wonwoo, itu saja! Lagipula ini semua kulakukan karena kampus Wonwoo berada satu arah dengan kantorku, kau juga tau itu, kan?!" tanpa Mingyu oppa sadari, suaranya meninggi.

Membuatku sedikit ngeri, karena baru kali ini kulihat ia terlihat sekesal itu.

"BRAKK!"

Namun gebrakan meja yang dilakukan Seungcheol appa membuatku semakin kaget.

"kalau kubilang tidak ya tidak, Kim Mingyu!"

"Wonwoo adalah anakku, aku ayahnya, dan aku berhak melakukan apapun dan mengatur dengan siapa ia akan pergi! Pagi ini maupun pagi-pagi berikutnya, Wonwoo akan selalu pergi bersamaku! Camkan itu!" teriak Seungcheol appa benar-benar marah.

Sungguh, sekarang aku sangat bingung dan juga takut. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan mereka?

Seingatku, kemarin mereka masih baik-baik saja..

Kulirik eomma yang juga tengah menatapku dengan tatapan matanya yang tidak bisa kuartikan. Berusaha meminta bantuan, namun eomma terlihat menggeleng kecil.

Ia menggerakan bibirnya, dan aku tahu bahwa eomma berusaha berkata bahwa aku hanya perlu mengikuti keinginan ayah tiriku tersebut.

Dan tidak lama kemudian, Seungcheol appa merangkul bahuku pelan, dan tersenyum tipis, berusaha mengajakku keluar dari sana, menuju mobilnya yang masih di parkir di garasi.

Aku mengikuti Seungcheol appa tanpa berkata apapun lagi. selain karena eomma yang menyuruhku begitu, aku memang kini sedang berusaha menahan rasa takutku padanya.

Namun setelah berada di dalam mobil, ia terlihat kembali baik-baik saja, seperti Seungcheol appa yang kutahu biasanya.

Ia bahkan menyalakan radio yang memutar banyak lagu hits, dan terkadang ikut bersenandung bersamanya.

"Wonwoo-ya.." panggil Seungcheol appa tiba-tiba, membuatku menatapnya segera.

"maafkan appa, ya? Kau pasti kaget barusan. Bukan maksud appa berbuat seperti itu tadi, tapi memang samchonmu itu adalah orang yang sangat keras kepala. Aku tidak tahu harus menggunakan cara apa jika ingin berbicara padanya." Ucap Seungcheol appa pelan dan lembut.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu, namun aku menahannya. Kurasa membahasnya sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat.

"Wonwoo-ya.."

"ne?"

"di universitasmu nanti kau pasti akan bertemu dengan banyak orang. Banyak teman baru, kenalan baru."

"ne, appa.."

"kau adalah gadis yang benar-benar cantik seperti eomma-mu. Appa yakin tidak sampai beberapa lama para pria pasti akan segera mengejar-ngejar dirimu."

Ugh, aku tersipu malu mendengarnya. Andai saja ia tahu bahwa aku sudah menjadi kekasih dari adiknya.

"appa kelak tidak akan melarangmu untuk menjalin hubungan dengan pria manapun, selama ia adalah pria yang bisa dipercaya dan diberi tanggung jawab. Tapi hanya ada satu permintaan appa.." Seungcheol appa berdehem, seolah berusaha membersihkan tenggorokannya yang tertahan oleh bebatuan.

"jangan terlalu dekat dengan samchonmu, mengerti?"

DEG.

Apa maksudnya ini?

Jadi benar? Bahwa Seungcheol appa sudah mengetahui hubungan kami?

Dan ucapannya barusan, apa itu berarti ia tidak memberi kami restu?

Kenapa? Oh, rasanya dadaku sakit sekali sekarang. Seperti ada yang menghujam. Air mataku hampir jatuh, jika saja aku tidak segera mengalihkan pandangan menuju kaca jendela.

"tidak, tidak. Biar appa ganti ucapan appa.." sepertinya Seungcheol appa mengetahui kalau aku hampir menangis.

"appa tidak akan melarang kau dan samchonmu bermain bersama seperti layaknya paman dan keponakanya. Hanya saja... untuk memiliki hubungan seperti pria dan wanita dewasa yang normal.. maaf, appa tidak akan mengizinkannya."

TES.

Setetes.

Dua tetes.

Air mataku jatuh tanpa bisa dihindari. Sebisa mungkin kugigit bibir bawahku agar tidak menimbulkan suara apapun, meskipun aku berani jamin, bahwa Seungcheol appa pasti bisa tahu kalau aku menangis dari bahuku yang bergetar pilu.

Kudengar helaan nafas Sengcheol appa yang terdengar berat. Sepertinya pria ini juga stress memikirkannya.

Tuhan, apakah salah kalau aku mencintai pamanku sendiri?

Tapi bukankah ia tidak memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali denganku?

Kenapa?

Kuhentikan dengan paksa air mataku, dan bernafas melalui mulut. Setelah agak tenang, aku berusaha bertanya pada Seungcheol appa.

"ke-kenapa?"

Lampu merah. Seungcheol appa menghentikan mobilnya, lalu mengusap pelan kepalaku.

Ia tersenyum sangat lembut. Aku tahu. Aku bisa melihatnya dari ujung mataku.

"ada satu dan dua alasan yang membuat appa melakukan hal ini. dan itu belum saatnya kau tahu. Percayalah Wonwoo-ya.. ini semua demi kebaikanmu. Demi kebaikan kita semua.."

"saat ini kau hanya sedang mengalami masa labil remaja. Appa mewajarinya. Tapi bisa kau hentikan perasaan itu untuk samchonmu sekarang, sebelum semuanya menjadi semakin rumit."

"percayalah, kelak beberapa tahun kedepan saat kau lebih dewasa dan matang, kau akan menyadari bahwa ucapanku ada benarnya."

Ucap Seungcheol appa masih mengelus pelan pucuk kepalaku, membuatku semakin sedih.

Rasanya aku jadi malas pergi ke kampus.

Pagi hari yang kukira akan menjadi sangat membahagiakan ternyata tidak seperti yang kuduga.

Ini adalah hari paling suram dalam hidupku.

Aku bersumpah, mulai sejak saat ini aku akan membenci hari senin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"AAAAAKKHH! SIALL!"

Teriakku marah.

Kulempar jas abu-abu yang sedari tadi membalut tubuhku keatas sofa dengan ganas.

Untung saja ruanganku ini kedap suara dan juga berkaca jendela berwarna hitam, sehingga para bawahanku tidak bisa melihat apa yang sedang terjadi disini.

Kubanting tubuhku dengan kasar diatas kursi kerjaku yang nyaman, dan memijat keningku yang terasa berdenyut kencang.

Apa ini? jadi Seungcheol hyung serius soal perkataannya semalam?

Bahwa ia tidak akan merestui hubunganku dengan Wonwoo?

Brengsek!

Tidak, Aku bukannya marah pada Seungcheol hyung.

Aku hanya marah pada keadaan.

Jauh didalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, aku tahu Seungcheol hyung sejujurnya adalah orang yang baik.

Tapi kenapa kali ini ia membuat semua urusanku menjadi sulit? Sungguh aku benar-benar mumet saat ini.

Apalagi dengan cekcok kami barusan, dan Wonwoo melihatnya. Ia pasti sedang ketakutan sekarang.

Tanpa pikir panjang segera kukirimkan pesan pada Wonwoo agar makan siang nanti ia bertemu denganku. aku harus membicarakan sesuatu dengannya.

Baru saja kugenggagam ponselku, namun tiba-tiba sebuah panggilan masuk membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk segera menghubungi Wonwoo.

"eomma."

Eommaku menelepon.

Ada apa? Tidak biasanya.

Selama ini ia berada di Jepang, dan hanya akan pulang kembali ke Korea saat akhir tahun. Ia juga bukan tipe orang tua cerewet yang selalu mau mencampuri urusan anak-anaknya. itulah sisi yang kusukai dari eomma.

"ne, eomma?"

" _adeul, dimana kau sekarang?"_ tanya eomma dengan suara lembutnya yang mendayu-dayu, seperti biasa.

"tentu saja dikantor, eomma. Ada apa menelpon? Tidak biasanya.."

Diseberang sana bisa kudengar dengusan eomma yang cukup kencang.

" _ya! Anak kurang ajar! Memangnya harus terjadi sesuatu jika aku mau menelepon anakku sendiri?"_ oceh eommaku kedengaran marah.

"hehe, maafkan aku... hanya saja aku tidak biasa. Jadi? Ada kabar apa?"

" _tidak ada."_

" _aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu, bahwa aku besok akan pulang ke Korea. Jadi jemput aku di bandara jam 10 pagi, oke?"_

Aku mengangkat kedua alisku tinggi-tinggi. Apa? Eomma akan pulang? Ini benar-benar tidak biasanya.

" _oh ya Mingyu, jangan lupa kenakan pakaian yang bagus, karena aku akan pulang bersama dengan temanku. Kau harus kelihatan baik didepannya."_ Ucap eomma lagi, membuatku sedikit berdecih.

"dia temanmu, eomma. Bukan temanku. Kenapa juga aku harus kelihatan baik didepannya? Pendapatnya tidak akan mempengaruhi hidupku."

" _ikuti saja kataku, bocah nakal! Jangan seperti hyungmu itu! Lama-lama aku bisa mati muda kalau memiliki dua orang anak menjengkelkan seperti kalian!"_

Membuatku jadi teringat akan hal yang semalam Seungcheol hyung katakan.

 _ **FLASHBACK ON.**_

" _Apa? Eomma tidak merestui hubungan kalian? Tapi kenapa?" tanyaku bingung. Aku bahkan tidak berniat mandi lagi sekarang, dan lebih memilih duduk dihadapan Seungcheol hyung yang masih menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit kuartikan._

" _yah, tentu saja. Setelah bercerai beberapa tahun lalu dan menyebabkan hubungan ayah dengan mantan mertuaku itu buruk, apa kau pikir aku akan diberikan reaksi yang bagus jika kubilang aku ingin menikahi seorang janda yang memiliki anak yang sudah remaja?"_

 _Yah, jawaban Seungcheol hyung memang tepat sekali. Aku bahkan bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi eomma setelah Seungcheol mengatakan keinginannya._

" _kau tahu, Jeonghan sangat malang."_

" _aku tidak apa-apa jika eomma hanya memarahiku. Tapi wanita tua itu bahkan menghina Jeonghan yang bahkan tidak mengerti apapun."_

" _didepan wajahku, kulihat eomma menunjuk wajah Jeonghan dengan telunjuknya, dan berkata bahwa Jeonghan hanya wanita jalang penggoda."_

 _Seungcheol hyung menghela nafasnya kencang._

" _karena tidak tahan lagi, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah eomma. Tapi dia bahkan masih terus-menerus meneriaki Jeonghan, bahwa sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan merestui hubungan kami."_

" _h-hyung.." seketika itu juga aku merasa bersalah padanya. Benarkah itu? Bahwa eomma melakukan hal yang sedemikian jahat pada seungcheol hyung dan istrinya._

 _Selama ini, kukira eomma adalah wanita yang paling lembut, paling baik dan sabar yang kukenal. Ia juga selalu memberikan cinta sama banyaknya kepada kami berdua, tanpa berat sebelah sedikitpun. Tapi setelah kelakuan Seungcheol hyung yang memang sedikit salah beberapa tahun lalu, eomma jadi benar-benar berubah pada Seungcheol hyung._

 _Namun tidak lama kemudian Seungcheol hyung mendengus kencang._

" _tapi apa kau pikir aku akan menyerah begitu saja? Aku tahu bahwa didalam surat wasiat ayah, aku tidak akan mendapatkan sama sekali bagian hartanya. Lalu kenapa aku masih harus mengikuti keinginan mereka?"_

" _tidak peduli apapun yang mereka katakan, aku tidak akan melepaskan orang yang aku cintai. Tidak lagi."_

 _Raut wajah Seungcheol hyung kini sudah berganti. Menjadi lebih lembut, lalu ia menepuk bahuku pelan._

" _karena itulah, lupakan Wonwoo. Jangan ganggu anak gadisku. Selama aku masih mengatakannya dengan baik-baik."_

" _karena baik aku maupun eomma tidak akan merestui hubunganmu itu."_

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF.**_

"eomma. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu dan Seungcheol hyung? Jangan begini, biarkan dia memiliki kehidupannya sendiri." Nasehatku pada eomma dengan suara yang pelan dan lembut, berusaha membuat eomma tidak tersinggung.

Namun nyatanya? Eomma ku malah berteriak dengan nyaring.

" _yaak! Kau mau membela hyung-mu itu?! Hyung kurang ajarmu yang sudah menceraikan gadis dari keluarga baik-baik dan malah menikahi janda?!"_

Aku menghela nafas.

Jika ada satu sisi dari eomma yang kubenci, maka inilah dia.

"eomma. Bukannya begitu. Tapi cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan. Seungcheol hyung sudah mencoba dengan Jiyeon noona, dan hubungan mereka tidak berhasil. Kita tidak bisa mengharapkan apa-apa dari hubungan yang gagal. Jadi sekarang, bersikaplah lebih baik dan biarkan Seungcheol hyung memiliki apa yang ia inginkan. Selama itu tidak merugikan kita."

Aku berusaha untuk meyakinkan eomma untuk mencoba menerima hubungan Seungcheol hyung dan istrinya.

Bukannya karena aku ingin mendapatkan Wonwoo.

Yah, tentu saja aku ingin.

Tapi mereka berdua adalah keluarga kandungku. Permusuhan mereka akan membuat keluarga kami tidak lagi sama.

" _jangan coba-coba untuk menasehatiku, Mingyu. Aku sudah menetapkan hatiku untuk tidak menerima istri Seungcheol itu. Lalu apa kau bilang barusan? Tidak merugikan kita? Yak! Anak nakal! Apa kau tidak merasa bahwa kelakuan hyung-mu itu sangat merugikan?! Nama keluarga Kim tercoreng, Mingyu!"_

" _aigooo! Salah apa aku memiliki dua anak lelaki seperti kalian?! Aigoo!"_

Aku tahu. Aku, bahkan tidak juga ayah bisa mengubah eomma jika ia sudah menetapkan pikirannya.

Kami hanya bisa menuruti apapun yang ia inginkan.

Hingga aku lebih memilih untuk menyerah.

Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"baiklah kalau eomma sudah berkata seperti itu. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. maafkan aku."

"tapi eomma.."

" _heum?"_

Nada suara eomma melembut.

"aku baru tahu kalau selama ini eomma adalah orang yang lebih memikirkan nama baik keluarga dibanding kebahagiaan putranya sendiri."

"kupikir eomma berbeda."

"maafkan aku. Kututup teleponnya, aku masih ada pekerjaan lain. Besok aku akan menjemput eomma jam 10."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, segera kututup panggilan dari eomma, dan kembali memejamkan mata.

Sepertinya mulai saat ini hidupku akan tidak tenang.

 **TBC**

Anyyeong yeorobundeull...

Terimakasih atas pengertian kalian yang sudah mau menungguku selesai hiatus dadakan ini. berkat doa kalian semua, syukurlah sidangku lancar. meskipun banyak revisian. Hiks :(((

Sesuai janji, aku bakalan up ff ini awal april. Well yeah, harusnya kemarin aku up ini. tapi kemarin aku sama sekali gabisa, jadi baru hari ini bisa kuapdet. Ini juga masih termasuk awal april kan? Hehe.

By the way. Aku bingung antara mau sedih atau gimana.. apakah ceritaku se-ngga jelas itu? Sampai kalian ga ngerti hubungan antara , Seungcheol, ama Jeonghan? Wkwkwkw

Yah, gapapa. Itu salah aku. Di chap ini mungkin belum dijelasin hubungan mereka. Tapi di chap-chap depan bakalan terkuak kok satu-satu. So stay tune! Hehee

Last but not least guys! Berhubung aku adalah fangirl mulfan akut, sekarang aku lagi suka banget ama BTS! Omaygad! Kapel kesukaanku itu Taekook, Vkook, or whatever it is. They're so damn cute!

Sooo.. bagi kalian yang kira-kira punya selera yang sama kayak aku, apakah kalian tertarik untuk membaca, kalau aku bikin satu ff yang cast nya Taekook? Oh! Ini GS ya! _Because i like to imagining a bottom as a girl._

That's all for today, stay tune terus di ff ini kalo kalian pensaran sama kelanjutan hubungan antara kedua insan beda usia ini. dan jangan lupa kasih komen, biar aku bisa improve terus kualitas penulisanku, gaya bahasa, plot, everything.

I love you to the moon and never ever going back, guys!


End file.
